Factor
by Amanra.The.Boss
Summary: Un pequeño factor coincidental, cambia completamente la vida de Hinata Hyugga. Naruhina, Sasusaku. Oroshimaru bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey vengo con una historia, creo. Tengo la idea de unos dias atras, ya saben, lo tipico con estos dos y un nuevo equipo, veamos como se desenvuelve.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (bastardo, ¿Cuando haras real el NH?)**

**Por: Amanra the boss**

* * *

**I.- Una conversacion interesante.**

* * *

_-¿Referente a la división de los equipos ya tengo unos en mente, naturalmente Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara deben estar juntos, ya que sus padres hicieron un buen equipo, no veo por qué ellos no._

_-Tienes razón, eso dejaría en el equipo siete a Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto ya que se debe equilibrar al mejor estudiante con el peor, ¿Alguna sugerencia del otro integrante?_

_-Bueno Sakura Haruno es una de las mejores integrantes de equipo lo cual complementa las deficiencias de Naruto, aun así Hinata Hyugga presenta también un nivel aceptable para el equipo._

_-Entiendo… entonces, ¿Pondrías a Sakura Haruno?_

_-A menos que Hinata Hyugga la supere en el examen de admisión como Gennin, y el equipo ocho quedaría conformado por cualquiera de las dos chicas restantes junto a Kiba Inuzuka y Aburame Shino._

Hinata soltó un gemido apenas audible al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por su profesor Mizuki hacia Iruka. No podía creer que tenía una oportunidad de quedar en el mismo equipo que su mayor fuente de inspiración; Naruto Uzumaki. Estaba tan nerviosa e impresionada por la simple posibilidad que estuvo a punto de gritar en medio del pasillo, pero nuevamente que descubrieran que estuvo escuchando su conversación desde el principio era más que grosero, por lo cual recogió rápidamente las hojas que se le había caído y una vez estuvieron juntas en su regazo salió corriendo al salón donde debía entregarlas, aunque más que nada por no ser descubierta.

No pretendió espiar, de haberlo hecho fácilmente pudo haber usado su Byakugan y salir del problema, sucedió que al llevar unos papeles a un salón por ordenes de uno de los senseis tropezó en medio pasillo y escucho la conversación de Iruka y Mizuki y ahora se hallaba en éctasis, ante la simple posibilidad de estar en el equipo del chico que podía hacerla sentirse animada, útil… viva.

Hinata no era ninguna tonta y sabía perfectamente que las posibilidades de convivir con Naruto conforme llegaba el día de la elección de los equipos se volvían nulas, de por si ella siempre tuvo el deseo de acercarse y entablar una conversación con el mas nunca lo consiguió debido a su timidez y debilidad, sin embargo, si lograba estar en su equipo… _Quizás…quizás podría hacerme su amiga y entonces convertirme en mejor persona… _ La idea era simplemente demasiado buena para ser cierta.

Antes de darse cuenta Hinata había llegado al final del día en la academia y eso era todo, mañana seria su examen para admisión como Genin y mientras sabía que tenía posibilidades de pasar ahora tenía una convicción y deseo más fuerte, quería pasar pero no solo eso, quería ser la mejor al pasar para estar con Naruto, el problema era que no era la suficientemente capaz para superar al mejor, en este caso Sasuke Uchiha, pero al menos sabía que podía superar a Sakura Haruno.

En el examen escrito no tendría problema ya que se sabía al derecho y al revés las notas de clase, mientras que para su clan su Taijutsu era un fiasco para la academia superaba las expectativas por mucho, aun así Hinata iba a asegurarse de superarse en la prueba, tendría que entrenar sobre todo el lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunai, su Taijutsu y control de chakra en el cual Sakura era prácticamente la mejor, incluso mejor que Sasuke.

Por suerte ese día terminó las clases de la academia temprano así que tan pronto como salió Hinata se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, sabía que era una locura intentar mejorar todo en una tarde pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, lo que antes para ella había sido un imposible ahora era una posibilidad, siempre y cuando hiciera bien las cosas.

Lo primero que hizo fue entrenar con las Shuriken y Kunai, le costó al menos dos horas pero al final todos los objetos pulso cortantes dieron en el blanco que había entre la frente y el pecho, luego de hacer cinco lanzamientos seguidos a diferentes distancias y ángulos acertando en el centro Hinata paso a lo siguiente que era crear clones. Mientras que ella era muy buena en el control de Chakra Sakura era mejor, así que en compensación a eso debía crear el mayor numero de clones posible (el mínimo requerido en el examen era uno) y lo más parecidos a ella que pudiese.

Hinata podía hacer tres sin ningún problema y cuatro necesitando de unos cuantos minutos más, no obstante en esta ocasión iba a hacer cinco, sabía que era una aspiración muy alta y siendo tan patética como era seguramente el quinto no saldría idéntico a ella pero… _Pe-Pero si Naruto kun…aun habiendo fallado dos veces lo i-intenta yo también puedo. _No es que estuviese siendo pretenciosa al ponerse al nivel del rubio, era que deseaba contagiarse de su valentía para seguir intentándolo.

Por lo cual durante tres horas más práctico con su chakra a hacer clones, los necesitaba perfectos y tenía que regular su chakra para lograrlo así como moldearlo en su mente, al final como lo espero solo pudo hacer cuatro parecidos a ella pero el quinto era ligeramente diferente, Hinata estaba exhausta, sudada y raspada por algunos de los Kunai y Shuriken pero podía sentirse ligeramente más segura de sí misma, lo único lamentable para ella en esos momentos era que al entrenar tan arduamente perdió la noción del tiempo y seguramente recibiría un regaño al entrar a la mansión.

Sin embargo esta vez…por primera vez en su vida no paso de largo a su habitación, si no que se dirigió al cuarto donde esperaba su padre y a pesar del miedo y presión que sentía en su pecho tomo el valor suficiente para tocar la puerta dos veces, aunque de modo muy débil, aun así solo esa pequeña interrupción del silencio fue suficiente para que su padre notara que estaba ahí y le permitiera pasar, con una voz bastante severa debía admitir. Lamentablemente el poco valor y determinación que había sentido para ir a enfrentarlo en lugar de huir se fue al ver la mirada glaciar de Hiashi.

-B-B-Buenas t-tardes padre. – Hizo una reverencia pronunciada procurando que evitar su mirada glaciar y desarmadora, Hinata sabía que su padre estaba avergonzada de ella antes de terminar de hablar, trago saliva.

-Debes tener una buena razón para haber llegado tarde. – Hinata apenas asintió aun con la cabeza baja, había llegado a las siete de la tarde cuando la academia terminaba a las doce de la mañana, por un momento incluso se sorprendió de que no hubiesen mandado nadie a buscarla, aunque nuevamente ella nunca entrenaba por su cuenta así que no debieron haberlo sospechado. Luchando contra la opresión que estaba sintiendo el centro del estomago logro hacer que su voz sonara de forma coherente.

-Yo eh…. Y-yo e-estaba entrenando…pa-para el e-examen d-de graduación… - Apenas logro mencionar entre titubeos, maldijo la forma en que tartamudeaba, no era una sorpresa que en su clan todos la odiaran.

-Que no estés segura de pasar ese examen es realmente patético, Hokumi te entrenara doble turno hoy como castigo, retírate.

_Y-Yo so-solo quería entrenar…pa-para ser la mejor… _Pero no fue capaz de exteriorizar esas palabras, al final se limito a asentir, hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación algo deprimida. ¿Y si su padre tenía razón? ¿Y si en realidad era tan patética y débil que ni siquiera entrenando pasaría ese examen? ¿Y si reprobaba?

_"¡Esta es tu tercera vez presentando este examen así que más vale que lo hagas bien!_

_¡Jum! ¡Ya verán seré el mejor haciendo el jutsu y me convertiré en Hokague, voy a lograrlo esta vez, de veras!"_

_Na-Naruto kun… él ha suspendido dos veces pero aun así… aun así tiene la voluntad de continuar… el que yo me desanime tan rápidamente es lo realmente penoso… de-debería ver este castigo por el lado positivo. _Se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía al Dojo donde su instructor la esperaba y empezaba a quitarse la chaqueta, frunció el ceño muy ligeramente creyendo firmemente en las palabras de Naruto. _Pu-puedo hacerlo…e-esto no es un castigo… es entrenamiento extra en mi Taijutsu para la prueba de mañana._

Su instructor, como sea era demasiado estricto y cruel para llevarle el paso, con la fina convicción de entrenar y mejorar para estar con Naruto Hinata había logrado ser solo un poco más ofensiva en esta ocasión pudiendo interceptar dos puntos del brazo derecho de Hokumi, este como sea se encargo de cerrar casi todos los puntos de su cuerpo en unos cuantos minutos para después reabriros y repetir la operación.

Al final Hinata termino demasiado exhausta para repasar sus notas de clase y termino cayendo dormida en su habitación con todos sus músculos adoloridos.

A la mañana siguiente apenas tuvo tiempo de bañarse y arreglarse para ir a la escuela, aunque aun le dolía el cuerpo sabia que haciendo algo de calentamiento se le quitaría aunque para estar seguros tomo dos pastillas para el dolor y corrió hacia la academia, llego apenas a tiempo y corrió hacia su salón esperando no tropezar con nadie… por supuesto no tuvo esa suerte. Había chocado con alguien que estaba de espaldas y caído de sentón al suelo. _Torpe… _se regaño a si misma sobando su cadera.

-Fíjate por dónde vas…

-L-Lo si-siento mucho. – Tartamudeo ella en un susurro evitando la mirada oscura de Sasuke, nunca le había gustado mirarlo a los ojos, le recordaba ligeramente a Neji, no por su color si no por la vibra que desprendía, empezó a pararse lentamente para luego ser empujada a un lado… por Sakura e Ino.

-¿Sasuke kun te encuentras bien?

- ¡A un lado frentezota que no vez que Sasuke se lastimo! – Hinata se sobo el hombro izquierdo mientras empezaba a pararse nuevamente, personalmente no le caían mal Ino o Sakura pero sabía que podían ser muy explosivas si el superviviente Uchiha estaba involucrado, el pelinegro sin embargo se limito a ver a Hinata en el suelo y rodar los ojos hacia ellas.

-Despistadas.

Dicho esto fue a tomar su lugar en el salón mientras Sakura e Ino le seguían ignorándola esplendorosamente, Hinata se sacudió un poco el traje y suspiro sentándose en su propio lugar, luego procedió a leer su notas de clase para repasar un poco antes del examen escrito, en un momento determinado vio llegar al causante de sus suspiros y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse de emoción y otro sentimiento indefinido dentro de su pecho, noto como algunos compañeros le echaba en cara su seguro fallo en el examen de hoy y se admiro por la forma en la cual Naruto se los negó alegando que sería el mejor de todos, frunció el ceño. _Ci-Cierto Naruto kun está luchando… yo también puedo hacerlo._

El examen escrito fue realmente sencillo, doscientas cincuenta preguntas que cuestionaban hechos históricos y teóricos sobre aquello que todo Shinobi debía conocer, Hinata estaba segura de tenerlas todas correctas ya que la información estaba fresca en su mente, pero solo para estar segura, aun cuando le avergonzaba profundamente lo que iba a hacer y sabia que su padre la sobajaría aun más si se enteraba utilizo su Byakugan para ver atravez del escritorio donde estaba su libreta y leyó los apuntes corroborando que estuviesen correctos, una vez que reviso el examen cinco vez y no encontró error espero a que empezara la siguiente prueba.

Luego venia la del Taijutsu, Hinata estaba segura de que lo haría bien siempre y cuando no le tocara alguien demasiado fuerte, ya que debían primero hacer poses individuales y movimientos tenia la mitad del examen asegurado, la otra mitad era evaluada en una pelea con uno de sus compañeros elegido al azar, Hinata respiro hondo y luego suspiro. Sonrió especialmente al ver pasar a Naruto con demasiada confianza en sí mismo. _Oh Naruto kun…si…si tan solo pudiese ser como tu… _Para mala suerte del rubio le corrigieron algunas veces en su postura pero por lo demás debió obtener un aceptable para su examen, luego de Ino e Inuzuka Kiba la llamaron a ella.

-Hyugga Hinata.

-Ah… ah sí… - Se acerco hacia el centro del pequeño Dojo enfrente de Iruka y Mizuki sintiéndose algo…muy ansiosa y tensa, ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si fallaba y no quedaba en el equipo de Naruto? _Na-Naruto… _Volteo y observo a Naruto sonriendo como siempre, entonces decidió que quería ver esa sonrisa todos los días más que nada y sacando determinación de quien sabe donde comenzó a hacer los movimientos. Antes de saberlo había terminado la rutina y la voz de Iruka la saco de su trance.

-¡Bien! Fue una serie de movimientos excelente.

-Ah… Gr-gracias.

-Ahora el que sigue…

_¡N-No lo puedo creer! Lo hice bien y…. quizás…si no me toca contra alguien complicado pu-pueda salir lo suficientemente bien en Taijutsu para compensar mi posible falla en Ninjutsu contra Sakura…_

Hinata espero como todos sus compañeros y pronto los enfrentamientos de Taijutsu empezaron, era algo sencillo. Te ponían cinco minutos y el primero en inmovilizar a su oponente ganaba, si nadie inmovilizaba al oponente simplemente se tomaban las notas del desempeño de cada uno y se registraban. Hinata prestó especial atención a la pelea de Sakura contra Shikamaru en la cual el chico sombra se dejo sacar murmurando algo problemático, y animo a Naruto especialmente cuando paso contra Shino y gano dado que él era mejor en Taijutsu que el primero, entonces dijeron su nombre.

-Hyugga Hinata.

-S-Si… - Hinata se paro y fue al centro del dojo viendo como sacaban el otro nombre, rogo internamente y respiro hondo. _Y-Yo puedo hacerlo…Na-Naruto kun y todos me observan… yo sé que puedo… _

-Y Sasuke Uchiha…

_Yo…yo… _Hinata observo como todas las fans de Sasuke empezaban a animarlo mientras el genio de la clase se paraba con gesto desinteresado y se posicionaba frente a ella, Hinata trago saliva desanimándose al pensar que Sasuke era invencible en Taijutsu y que esto bajaría sus calificaciones por lo cual no quedaría en el equipo de Naruto a menos… _N-No… bueno, no está prohibido pe-pero… no quiero hacerle daño…pero él es muy bueno así que sería como de-dejarlo justo… _Hinata necesitaba tomar una decisión rápida, miro en dirección a Naruto y noto que por primera vez la estaba viendo viendo.

No como esas veces donde solo veía en su dirección y no a ella, esta vez la estaba viendo a ella con un ligero matiz de interés, seguramente por que peleaba contra su rival pero esto fue suficiente para que Hinata se decidiera, aun cuando no era completamente _justo _empezó a formar los sellos muy discreta y silenciosamente.

**_¡Byakugan!_**

Con su flequillo tapando sus ojos Hinata parpadeo dos veces ajustando su visión mientras Iruka terminaba de decir las instrucciones una vez mas y vio atravez de Sasuke su flujo de chakra, adopto su pose usual quitándose el nerviosismo, recordándose que si bien no le ganaba a Sasuke al menos debía durar los cinco minutos antes de que el la inmovilizara, se mentalizo a ser ofensiva ya que dudaba que él se retuviera por que era una chica y mantuvo presente su objetivo.

-¡Comiencen!

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue todo muy confuso. Sasuke se lanzo hacia ella con la intención de simplemente taclearla y sentarse encima hasta que dieran la cuenta de tres, Hinata hizo uso de su flexibilidad para evadirlo a duras penas y en contra ataque rozo su muñeca derecha inhabilitando ese puño, los gritos y expresiones de emoción eran borrosos pero nadie fue consciente del daño que ocasiono Hinata excepto la victima que le envió una mirada venenosa e intento mover su muñeca sin éxito alguno.

Hinata trago saliva evitando verle a los ojos a toda costa ya que su mirada podría desarmarla, lamentablemente el pequeño desvió de su mirada le dio a Sasuke el tiempo suficiente de darle una patada en el estomago que la hizo caer de rodillas y silencio el salón por completo. Más allá del hecho que un chico hubiese golpeado a una chica tan dulce y tímida como Hinata, quien no se metía con nadie, el silencio fue generado por que Sasuke demostró ser consciente de cuánto daño iba a infringir esa patada. Hinata toco el lugar afectado y se paro temblando ligeramente, jadeando un poco.

_N-No… lo puedo creer, con una sola patada…me ha debilitado...Tengo que…Tengo que… _Hinata ignoro la dulce chica que era ella observando que Naruto miraba hacia ella, horrorizado por el acto de Sasuke como todos pero observaba, entonces fue ofensiva diciéndose que practicar con su instructor en casa era peor y empezó a danzar lanzando ataques que el pelinegro esquivaba fácilmente, Sasuke lanzo un puño a su cara, lo esquivo, otro, otro y esquivo y finalmente noto un punto ciego que le costaría pero valdría la pena.

Cuando el moreno decidió dar un puñetazo mas no esquivo, se limito a bajar su rostro para que su frente fuese la mayor afectada y aprovechando el avasallador silencio de la habitación y la repentina confianza que Sasuke demostró movió su puño de su frente y freno chakra hacia su hombro dominante (el derecho) inmovilizando los músculos de todo el brazo. Sasuke retrocedió molesto al notar que no podía mover su brazo y pensó que esa pelea era ya demasiado ridícula.

Se había confiado por ser ella y estaba pagando las consecuencias, aunque nunca espero que siendo una chica (la mayoría odiaba pelear, mas si involucraba sentir dolor) aceptara el golpe, quería cansarla para luego derribarla pero ella se dejo golpear adrede y luego inmovilizo du brazo. Retrocedió viéndole con fastidio mientras ella adoptaba su postura jadeando ligeramente, tenía un ojo entrecerrado por el esfuerzo y una delgadísima línea de sangre bajando por su frente, el dojo seguía en silencio.

Hinata recorrió los rostros de impresión que tenían los demás con la mirada hasta llegar al de Naruto, el rubio mantenía una expresión estoica pero sus ojos abiertos de par en par, tomo fuerza de esto y arremetió nuevamente. Sasuke frunció el ceño. _Suficiente de esta tontería. _Se acerco a ella con una velocidad impresionante y dirigió una patada hacia su cabeza, pudo haber sido mortal pero Hinata la bloqueo en la medida de lo posible, al final solo golpeo otro poco su frente y retrocedió, Sasuke sintió un dolor agudo en el tobillo. _Esta chica… esta dañándome mientras se defiende… sus manos, no puedo dejar que me toque con ellas… _Hinata jadeo otro poco sintiendo un codazo en su costado derecho, retrocedió.

Estaba ya bastante cansada y sabia que Sasuke terminaría esto pronto, los alumnos nuevamente empezaban a hablar, muchos murmurando su derrota y algunos pocos lo mucho que Sasuke se estaba pasando, que deberían terminar el encuentro y que estaba seriamente lastimada, todos menos uno… el mismo que la mantenía en pie en esos momentos, observo como el Uchiha iba a dar una patada mas y concentro chakra en su mano, justo entonces la campana sonó e Iruka se puso en pie antes de que el encuentro se fuera a mayores.

-Basta detengan la pelea. – Las fans de Sasuke empezaron a cantar su victoria mientras los chicos le miraban con algo parecido a la vergüenza por haber lastimado a la pobre chica, Iruka se torno hacia ella. – Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

-U-Uhm si… solo nece-necesito u-un descanso. – Termino por decir caminando algo tambaleante hacia su lugar y sentándose en el suelo, estaba algo triste ya que saltaba a la vista que había perdido.

-Bueno ambos lo hicieron muy bien, lo declararía un empate.

Termino por decir Mizuki a lo cual Iruka coincidió ganándose varios "Ehhhh" llenos de incredulidad por parte de sus compañeros, más que nada por las fans de Sasuke, el pelinegro como sea se encontraba realmente serio consiente del verdadero daño que le infringió la chica. Después de esa clase se dio un pequeño receso, Hinata decidió aprovecharlo para buscar algo de comer y reponerse para la otra mitad del examen, no dejo que la falta de "justicia" que todos predicaron la hiciera sentir mal. _Pe-Pero use my Byakugan y el no…entonces si seria…_

-¡Yo no sé por qué fue empate! Tu lo hiciste mucho mejor Sasuke kun.

-Cierto, por una vez la frentezota tiene razón, Hinata apenas logro rozarte.

-Sí, solo podía defenderse.

Hinata bajo sus hombros un poco ante aquello, esperaba que al menos la pusieran en un equipo que no estuviese muy avergonzado de ella, suspiro tristemente comiendo de su golosina de la maquina expendedora y luego fue a botarla. En su camino de regreso hacia el patio de lanzamiento de Shuriken se encontró con Sasuke solo, descansando debajo de un árbol. Hinata sabía que no le incumbía en lo absoluto pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que hizo, así que fue a ver sigilosamente, aun así hablarle le costó mucho más que acercarse.

-E-Esto…Sa-Sasuke san…uhm… t-tus extremidades… ¿Están bien? – Sasuke la miro fríamente por un segundo ante la casi posible derrota que ella le pudo causar. No era ningún tonto, sabía que Hinata estuvo usando su Byakugan pero no pensó que fuese injusto, simplemente se molesto por no haber liberado su sharingan aun mientras que ella que era considerada una debilucha podía activar su Byakugan sin problema alguno. Al ver la tardanza Hinata bajo la mirada, de verdad fue una actitud vergonzosa de ella usar su Byakugan pero fue la única salida que se le ocurrió al ser tan débil. – Lo siento… - Murmuro para ella misma.

-No es necesario que te disculpes cuando acabaste peor que yo… - Dicho esto el pelinegro se paro y camino hacia otro lado dejándola sola y con una extraña sensación de derrota, pero Iruka había dicho que fue un empate… había empatado con el gran Sasuke Uchiha…pero igual…

- ¡No inventes Naruto! - _¡N-NA-Naruto kun! _En un impulso Hinata se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano, Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru iban pasando mientras hablaban del encuentro, su voz era la suficientemente alta para escuchar lo que decían.

-Que problemático…

-¡Pero enserio! Había algo raro en esa pelea, yo he peleado con Sasuke antes y la forma en la que se movía era como rara…

-¡Feh! Seguramente se dio cuenta de lo desgraciado que estaba siendo y dejo de golpear fuerte a la pobre Hinata. – Aseguro Kiba, Hinata agudizo, ¿Hablaban de ella? Una repentina presión la azoto esperando lo que diría Naruto.

-No lo sé, yo creo que le estaba dando con ganas, aun siendo problemático.

-¡Aja, aja es raro! Era como si de verdad le quisiese pegar pero no pudiese…

-¡Por que es una chica! ¡Dah!

-No Kiba más bien digo como si literalmente no pudiese… ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? Ni siquiera parecía que lo tocaba, fue como hiper mega increíble, nunca nadie le había empatado antes… - Hinata se toco el corazón que a estas altura le palpitaba furiosamente mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. ¿_E-El piensa que fue increíble? _– Ni siquiera cuando le he podido golpear fuerte logro que Sasuke se alenté de esa forma, ¿Cómo le habrá hecho?

- Quizás… ¿Puño suave? – Hinata aun estaba hiperventilando por lo último que dijo Naruto pero se mantuvo consiente al escuchar la especulación del chico Nara.

-¿El que…? – Shikamaru suspiro largamente antes negar con la cabeza.

-Nada… demasiado problemático como para explicarlo…

-¡Oye!

_No… No puedo creerlo, Naruto kun piensa que lo hice…increíble. _Antes de darse cuenta Hinata estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, un sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas mientras hacia un puente con sus dedos. _Qui-Quizás si pueda hacerlo… quiero escuchar esas palabras de Naruto kun más seguido… y de frente, tengo que salir bien en las próximas dos pruebas para estar en su equipo._

En la prueba de Shuriken y Kunai Hinata probo que el entrenamiento sirvió de algo y aun cuando fallo 3 de siete disparos saco uno más que Sakura lo cual le bastaba por el momento, extrañamente Sasuke le sonrió de modo… inusualmente satisfecho cuando ella fallo y también cuando iba de regreso después de haber acertado todos los puntos de su prueba, al final Hinata supuso que se estaba imaginando cosas y paso a la última prueba, la prueba de los clones.

Cuando Hinata entro la habitación después de Ino se sintió absolutamente nerviosa, mientras que el control de chakra se le daba muy bien, este estaba dominado completamente por Sakura, las posibilidades de superarla eran muy pocas, lo más que podía aspirar Hinata era a balancear su calificación general con las otras asignaturas y superarla para la selección de equipos. _Aunque nuevamente eso pensaste de Sasuke y lograste durar la ronda completa… y Naruto kun pensó que fue impresionante… _Se recordó Hinata con un rubor adornando sus mejillas al tiempo que se contagiaba de la alegría y confianza que Naruto siempre demostraba.

-¿Hinata?

-Oh…pe-perdón. – Se disculpo hacia Iruka quien acaba de recitarle las instrucciones.

-¿Estas lista?

-¡Ha-Hai!

-Entonces adelante y buena suerte. – Le deseo Mizuki, Hinata asintió y respiro hondo.

Se mentalizo en hacer cinco clones, como mínimo cuatro. Sabía que la mayoría haría dos o tres clones, ella sin embargo quería hacer una cantidad mayor, no se preocupo por los rasgos y que difícilmente podía equivocarse en los detalles exteriores, le preocupo más bien que tuvieran un cuerpo adecuado.

_"No Kiba más bien digo como si literalmente no pudiese… ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? Ni siquiera parecía que lo tocaba, fue como hiper mega increíble, nunca nadie le había empatado antes…"_

_Naruto kun…escuchar esas palabras de ti… es algo que quiero experimentar más seguido…no puedo dejarme sentir mal ahora…si tu puedes yo puedo, así que hare cinco clones, no menos que eso…_

**-¡Jutsu de clonación!**

Hinata advirtió como su chakra se drenaba completamente de su cuerpo y casi se desmayo pero logro mantenerse en pie esperando a que se disipara el humo, poco a poco de derecha a izquierda derecha partiendo de ella vio uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco replicas exactamente iguales a ella, sorprendida de que lo hubiese logrado retrocedió en una exclamación de sorpresa y tapo su boca, sus clones hicieron lo mismo.

-Hinata eso fue impresionante, es el mayor número de clones hasta ahora.

-¿D-De ve-Verdad?

-¡Si, sin duda te mereces esta bandana en la cabeza! – Apremio Mizuki dándole la bandana, Hinata sintió el rubor esparcirse completamente en sus mejillas, no sabía por qué pero se sentía satisfecha con el resultado, sus clones como sea desaparecieron en ese instante, Hinata salió del aula haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sentía algo que no tuvo en mucho tiempo… esperanza. Esperanza de algo que podía suceder y lo cual había logrado mediante su propio esfuerzo, siguió caminando fuera de la academia con una sonrisa boba y se sentó en una banca para descansar, espero a que Naruto saliera de la prueba con la intención de felicitarlo por su éxito al convertirse en Gennin (por que ella sabía que Naruto iba a lograrlo), aunque eso nunca sucedió ya que antes de darse cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormida.

[+]

_N-No puede ser… no puedo llegar tarde. _Hinata siguió trotando a paso veloz hacia la academia pero intentando no perder el porte que todo Hyugga debía llevar. La había embarrado de alguna forma… u otra. Por haberse quedado dormida fuera de la escuela, no solo no pudo felicitar a Naruto por su graduación si no que llego tarde otra vez y su padre le dio otra sesión doble como castigo, lo cual la dejo exhausta y ahora iba tarde para el colegio nuevamente, acelero el paso pensando el día que era. _Día de división de equipos, no quiero llegar tarde para eso…_

Finalmente y luego de lo que parecieron horas llego al salón y dejo entrever un suspiro de alivio al notar que el profesor aun no había llegado, nerviosamente se sentó en su lugar buscando a Naruto con la mirada, algo le dijo que estaba entre la bola de mujeres enfurecidas golpeando a alguien… quizás… _¡Naruto kun! ¿Po-Por qué? _Hinata comprobó con tristeza, impotencia y algo de molestia hacia el ahora abatido y golpeado Naruto que empezaba a levantarse del suelo. Ella sabía que las chicas no eran muy fans de él pero esa no era razón para golpearlo tan fuerte.

_Algo debió haber pasado pero… ¿Qué podría haber sido? _Hinata deseaba preguntarle y ayudarlo a curar sus contusiones pero su timidez se lo impedía, al final se limito a mirar en su dirección con preocupación y un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, noto que por alguna razón Sakura parecía profundamente molesta con su presencia y Sasuke se hallaba fastidiado. _Ta-Tal vez algo le hizo a Sasuke san… aun así, que golpearan a Naruto kun…_

-¡Buenos días chicos tomen sus asientos!

Hinata sintió como si su corazón se comprimiera y su respiración empezase a entrecortarse. Estaba tan nerviosa por saber la división de los equipos que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al discurso de Iruka, su mente se mantenía fija en lo que deseaba orando por que se hubiese cumplido lo que quería, su mirada viaja de Naruto a Iruka y de Iruka a la lista de equipos simultáneamente. _Ca-Calma hay un poco de esperanza… y mientras la halla me atendré a …_

-Equipo siete, Hyugga Hinata. – Hinata sintió que el mundo se detenía, trago saliva, sudo frio. – Sasuke Uchiha. – Apretó los puños, aun quedaba alguien, tenía que ser el… _por favor que sea… _- Y Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué me ponen a mí, alguien tan genial como yo con un tarado como Sasuke? – Hinata suprimió el deseo de saltar y gritar de alegría escuchando a Naruto quejarse de la compañía, estaba sonriendo mucho y su cara más roja que un tomate.

-Naruto los equipos tienen que estar balanceados, Sasuke y Hinata tuvieron las mejores calificaciones en el examen, tu tuviste las peores.

Ante la mención de su nombre fue capaz de llamar la atención, aunque no le agrado que resaltaran la falla de Naruto sintió un cosquilleo que definió como orgullo debido a los frutos de su entrenamiento, Hinata decidió entonces que los castigos y lo adolorida que se sentía en esos momento valió la pena con tal de estar en el equipo de Naruto. Luego de la división de los demás equipos y una serie de lamentos por parte de las fans de Sasuke Hinata salió a buscar algo para almorzar, después conocerían a su instructor Jounin y… _No puedo esperar, estoy demasiado nerviosa…_

Casi casi dando saltitos (de una manera no muy Hyugga que digamos) bajo las escaleras hacia donde estaban las maquinas expendedoras, introdujo dinero y pidió lo que a su criterio podía considerarse saludable entre las botanas que había por ahí, camino hacia la sombra de un árbol donde había una banca, siempre le había gustado ahí así que podía relajarse, la banca como sea estaba ocupada por alguien, por una bastante depresiva Sakura Haruno, Hinata trago saliva. _Si-Siempre puedo irme para no molestar o…_

-¿Hinata? – _Oh no… la he interrumpido._

_-_Oh…uhm… l-lo siento Sakura chan… n-no pretendía molestarte… - Sakura la miro confundida por un segundo, mas luego sonrió con desgana.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, solo pensaba un poco y te hable por qué parecías distraída. – Hinata quiso preguntarle si se sentía mal, pero se detuvo pensando que Sakura no querría a alguien como ella inmiscuyéndose en sus problemas, la peli rosada se paro del asiento con un bento a medio comer y la miro curiosa. - Uhmm… ¿No sabrás donde esta Sasuke kun?

-Uh… Sa-Sasuke san… n-no, no lo he visto desde el salón. – La decepción en la cara de la oji-jade fue evidente y Hinata se sintió de alguna manera culpable.

-Oh… bueno si lo vez… ¿Podrías decirle que quiero hablar con él?

-Oh…cla-claro Sakura chan.

-Gracias, adiós Hinata.

Hinata no le dijo adiós, se limito a hacer un movimiento con la mano y ver como Sakura se iba triste, podía comprenderla… Ella se habría sentido absolutamente fatal si no hubiese quedado en el equipo de Naruto, Y Hinata sabía lo mucho que Sakura quería a Sasuke así que… _Oh… hablando del diablo… _No era un diablo pero Hinata utilizo la expresión, esto como sea no la ayudaba a sacar las palabras de su garganta para llamar al pelinegro que parecía buscar algo, la heredera Hyugga no sabía por qué, pero simplemente había algo en la mirada de Sasuke que la ponía de los nervios, ¿Frialdad?

_Pero Sakura me pidió el favor y… y si yo le hubiese pedido algo similar me habría gustado que lo cumplieran.. Además ella no debe estar lejos de aquí y ya que prácticamente le quite el lugar en el equipo yo tengo que ayudarla… ¡Habla! _Hinata estaba temblando, sus labios también, respiro hondo tres veces y entonces por fin pudo pronunciar su nombre.

-¡Sa-Sasuke san espera! – _Dios eso sonó desesperado. _Hinata se atrevió a abrir un ojo para encontrar que Sasuke la miraba con algo parecido al aburrimiento y ansiedad, como si no tuviese el tiempo de ponerle atención, Hinata trago saliva no desanimándose por eso y una vez que el estuvo cerca soltó. – Uhm… Sa-Sakura san hace u-unos momentos… me pidió q-que te…te dijera que ne-necesitaba decirte algo i-importante.

-¿Sakura me está buscando? – Hinata asintió por un momento asombrada, no se imagino esa reacción de Sasuke, lucia sorprendido y sus ojos no eran tan fríos como siempre, este hecho la ayudo a relajarse considerablemente, al punto en el cual dejo de apretar las mangas de su chamarra.

-Uhm si… ella… yo… - Hinata estaba en un predicamento, mientras que ella nunca se metía en los problemas personales de otros, la culpa que sentía por Sakura y la repentina confianza que le traía el aura no-agresiva de Sasuke le permitió hablar. – Sa-Sasuke san… uhm ¿Te molestaría… que te pregunte… que piensas de Sakura? – Mas expresión de sorpresa… y luego seriedad.

-Na-Nada en especial… de cualquier manera, ¿Hacia dónde se fue? – _Uhm… eso no… sonó muy honesto… pero ¿Por qué querría Sasuke compartirle información tan personal a una chica rara como yo…? _Hinata bajo la mirada recordando su falla para hacer amigos en la academia debido a su personalidad, por suerte la voz del pelinegro la detuvo de sumirse en pensamientos depresivos. – Hinata…

-L-L-Lo siento… Sakura chan se-se fue por allá. – Y señalo la dirección, el se limito a asentir con una media sonrisa para luego irse, Hinata casi cayó de bruces. _– ¿E….ese era Sasuke san? Es raro… jamás lo había visto sonreír…y menos por Sakura o Ino… ¿Quizás si la aprecia… un poco?_

Hinata no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo divago mientras terminaba su barra de almuerzo, se la pasó pensando en cómo le habría ido a Sakura y en donde estaría Naruto, sobre todo si estaría bien. _Lucia bastante golpeado después de todo… _en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que si tan solo hubiese sido más segura de sí misma podría haber ayudado a su compañero de equipo. _Ci-Cierto… cuando vea a Sasuke san le preguntare si ha visto a Naruto kun… siempre se sientan juntos el uno del otro después de todo._

Por raro que pareciese, ya que ellos se "odiaban" y además… _¡Oh! Ahí viene… ¿Habrá terminado ya? _Hinata se paró de la banca tomando valor y recordándose que ahora también le preguntaría sobre Naruto. Se sonrojo bastante ante pensamiento pero eso no le impidió hablar.

-¡Sa-Sasuke san! Uhm… ¿Vi-Vienes de vuelta?

-Hinata. – _Uggh… ¡Algo no está bien! _Los sentidos de alerta de Hinata se activaron mientras sus ojos blanquecinos eludían los del pelinegro, ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba siendo tan frio? ¿No había regresado demasiado rápido? - ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-¿Uh? ¿Na-Naruto kun? No… no se… n-no lo…he visto… ¿S-Sucede a-algo ma-malo? ¿E-Esta lastimado? – Pregunto llena de consternación, su preocupación siendo más fuerte que la mirada de fastidio en el pelinegro.

- No lo sé, pero lo estará dentro de poco. – Hinata le miro horrorizada, ¿Por qué querían lastimar al rubio?

-¿Pe-Pero p-por qué?

-Las razones por las que vaya a golpear a Naruto no te incumben. – _Entonces si va a hacerlo… tengo que detenerlo._

- N-no… ¡No lo hagas!...P-Por favor… - Susurro ella sin verlo, pero sabía que le estaba dedicando una mirada de "Tienes un minuto" así que tomo valor y continuo. – Na-Naruto kun… el… n-no se q-que te…te hizo pe-pero el… no es… la clase de persona que…ha-hace ese tipo de cosas sin…u-una razón. – Espero para ver la reacción de Sasuke pero este solo la veía así que continuo, Hinata ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de contar tantas cosas tan vergonzosas a un extraño. – Y-Yo creo…que…. Que el si-simplemente se siente… so-solo, a-así que… por favor no…no lo lastimes…

Hinata no se pudo obligar a decir nada mas, sentía la mirada fría y glacial de Sasuke, pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio que parecieron minutos y al decidirse por abrir los ojos y asomarse nuevamente Hinata encontró que Sasuke se iba de ahí con paso lento y desinteresado, hizo una mueca ya que no podía estar segura de si el pelinegro le haría caso o no pero al final decidió esperar a que terminara el receso para reunirse con su equipo y sensei en alguna de las aulas, ahí vería a Naruto e intentaría hablar con el. _So-Solo espero que no este muy lastimado… _

Terminado su almuerzo y acomodadas sus ideas Hinata comenzó a dirigirse hacia el salón donde conocería a su instructor Jounin, sabía que debería estar más concentrada en lo que probablemente le dirían pero sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en el bienestar del rubio y en la posibilidad de que Sasuke lo hubiese rematado después de los golpes que les dieron sus fans. Tan concentrada iba que casi no vio el momento en el cual Naruto salía del baño en el pasillo que daba paso hacia la habitación donde debían dirigirse.

La aparición del rubio ocasiono consecuencias evidentes, cara roja, respiración agitada y temblor en el cuerpo, pero Hinata recordó lo que se había dicho a sí misma y la amenaza de Sasuke, además noto que Naruto parecía adolorido.

-Ugggh…. Creo que ya se acabo…o eso espero, no quiero sufrir de lo mismo todo el día… - Hinata se mordió el labio al escucharlo. _Seguramente esta lastimado… ¡Vamos deja de ser una cobarde y habla!_

_-_Na-Na…Naruto kun…

-¿Uh? Oh… hola. – Naruto observo con desgana a su nueva compañera de equipo, Hinata si no se equivocaba, mientras que no le desagradaba tampoco se había llevado nunca con ella, así que mantuvo su tono neutral. _¿Quién podría hablar luego de semejante descarga de su humanidad?_

-Uh…Y-Yo… Qui-quie… ¡Quiero darte e-esto! – Hinata tomo un respiro luego de decir lo que había dicho, estaba sorprendida de haberlo logrado, pero demasiado avergonzada para alzar la mirada, Naruto la observo confundido, ¿Eso en sus manos era un envase?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – No pretendía sonar grosero, pero nadie en su vida le había regalado algo o prestado… si ese era el caso, y además no sabía que había ahí dentro, sobre todo no entendía las razones de Hinata así que no se pudo detener de preguntar con cierto sospechosísmo en su voz, con esto de los jutsus de cambio estaba algo paranoico. _Además Sasuke podría hacer una jugada en cualquier momento y…_

-P-Pu-Pues p-por qué… yo… - Naruto hizo una mueca, olvidaba esa manía de Hinata por tartamudear que le parecía exasperante pero ya que el mismo había preguntado se decidió a terminar de oírla, Hinata por otro lado tenía la cara más roja que un tomate y juntaba sus dedos cada cierto tiempo. – Yo vi…q-que e-estabas lastimado y…eh… e-eso es… u-un ungüento cu-curativo…

-¿Lastimado…? – Naruto parpadeo dos veces, si bien estaba hecho mierda de su estomago (literalmente) no creía que un ungüento… _¿O quizás se refiere a la golpiza de la mañana? _– Oh ya recuerdo… ¿Te refieres a cuando Sakura chan, Ino y todas las fans del teme me golpearon? – Hinata se limito a asentir sintiéndose incomoda, tenia los brazos extendidos y Naruto aun no tomaba el frasco, un pensamiento horrible la azoto. _Y… ¿y si no lo quiere? _– Gracias, pero no lo necesito, me siento bien, ¡De veras!

Hinata solo abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada decaída, por supuesto que Naruto no lo quería, ¿Quién iba a necesitar algo de ella? Ignoro la dolorosa opresión que sentía en el pecho esperando que Naruto no pensara que era patética o algo y bajo los brazos aun con el frasco de ungüento en la mano.

-Oh…. Ya veo. – Su voz era apenas un susurro y no se atrevía a ver hacia enfrente, solo se sentía… estupida. Por pensar que Naruto aceptaría algo de ella. El rubio asintió sin verla realmente mientras rascaba su nuca en un gesto distraído, ¿Hacia dónde debía ir para los salones?

-Oi… Hinata, ¿Sabes a que salón conoceremos a nuestro instructor?

-¡¿Eh?! – La voz de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos, se contuvo de verse deprimida y asintió con la cabeza. – Uhm… si…si qui-quieres pu-puedo mostrarte… el camino.

-¿Por qué no? Voy detrás de ti. – Hinata asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón apretando el envase para disminuir el nerviosismo, solo esperaba que Naruto no se aburriera mucho con ella y se negara completamente a ser su amigo, aunque era una posibilidad alta… _ya que nunca hago nada bien, ni siquiera intento entablar conversación… solo soy una cobarde. _- ¿Sabes? Antes sí que me dieron una golpiza, ¡De veras que si! Lo bueno es que soy duro como una roca, y sano muy rápido.

-¿E-Enserio? – ¿_No rechazaste el ungüento por vergüenza a que te lo diese alguien como yo?_

-¡Yup! Osea, soy hiper mega genial, hace falta más que unos golpes para derrotarme. – Aseguro él, Hinata no sabía que pensar, doblaron a la esquina casi llegando al salón y para rellenar el silencio Naruto siguió hablando. - ¡Por eso es mejor que lo guardes para otra ocasión! O quizás para el teme de Sasuke, si llego a derrotarlo el va a necesitarlo más que yo. – Bromeo con una sonrisa zorruna, Hinata solo rio un poquito con las mejillas sonrojadas. – De todos modos, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-N-No… a-ahí que a-agradecer. – Soltó Hinata sintiéndose un poquito aliviada de saber las razones por las cuales Naruto no acepto el ungüento, el rubio por otra parte sonrió ante su respuesta, al parecer Hinata si pretendió darle el ungüento de manera honesta lo cual era curioso ya que nadie había intentado darle algo antes, cosa que obviamente lo descolocaba un poco, pero en buena forma. – A-aquí es…

-¡Josh! ¡Thank you Hinata! El sensei ya debe haber llegado…

Ambos entraron a la habitación y la inspeccionaron con la mirada pero no había nada, solo un salón sin estudiantes, un pizarrón en blanco, Y Sasuke sentando en media habitación… _Sasuke… ¡Mierda! _Naruto se salto un poco ante la presencia del pelinegro recordando su pelea no concluida, el Uchiha se limito a medio sonreír de manera socarrona al verlo y Hinata los miro temerosa esperando que no pelearan.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya acabaste con el excusado? - ¿_E-Excusado? _Hinata tapo su boca ligeramente así como sus sonrojadas mejillas observándolos con curiosidad, Naruto por otro lado se ruborizo de coraje dando dos pisotones con su pie izquierdo y mostrándole el puño al chico "emo".

-¡Aaagh teme! ¡Hace rato no acabe contigo pero ahora voy a hacerte papilla, de veras que si! **¡Jutsu clones de sombra! **– Hinata observo atónita como el salón adquiría cuatro nuevos Narutos aunque estos eran sólidos, simplemente no podía salir de su estupor. _¿Co-Como pudo…? Yo casi me desmaye al hacer cuatro clones… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlos sólidos? ¡Naruto kun es increíble!_

- ¡Esa técnica estupida no te funcionara dos veces! – La voz de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos, noto para todo su horror que había sacado un Kunai. _¡Di-Dios esto se está poniendo feo! Te-Tengo que detenerlos…_

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! Cuando te vuelva a atar estarás acabado. – Los clones empezaron a moverse, Hinata tembló rogando por exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

-¡Eso no va a suceder dobe! – Sasuke corto a uno de los clones con su Kunai y este desapareció en una bomba de humo, corto otro y otro… _¡N-No si sigue así puede cortar al verdadero, se van a lastimar! _Hinata trago saliva, tomo aire y finalmente logro sacárselo del pecho.

-¡Ba-Basta por favor! – La habitación se sumió en un repentino silencio total después de un último "Puff" causado por uno de los clones de Naruto, cuando Hinata al fin abrió los ojos no se imagino encontrarse con el siguiente cuadro.

Ambos chicos estaban agarrándose el cuello de la camisa y habían volteado a verla confundidos por el grito en la joven "callada" Naruto tenía el ojo golpeado y Sasuke la mejilla rosada por un golpe, lo más curioso es que ambos tenían el brazo que no usaban para sostener al otro levantado, cerrado en un puño y seguramente con destino a una contusión para su rival, Hinata trago saliva bastante sorprendida por un segundo y luego recordó que debía decir algo o simplemente la ignorarían y pelearían de nuevo.

-Ah… si… si se pe-pelean y el instructor llega po-podrian meterse en problemas, a-así que por favor… - Ninguno dijo una palabra, Naruto parecía haber soltado casi completamente el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke, así que, aprovechando esto el pelinegro lo soltó y dejo caer de sentón al suelo, se sacudió la camisa y volvió a sentarse donde estaba.

-Solo no se metan en mi camino…

-¡Teme! ¡Tu…!

-Na-Naruto kun… - Interrumpido en medio ataque de Ira Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata y noto que esta tenía la cabeza baja. – Po-Por favor… - Suspiro con algo de fastidio.

-De acuerdo, mientras el teme no me moleste… solo espero que ese tal sensei no se tarde.

Hinata solo pudo asentir y sentarse en una de las bancas, de cuando en cuando observaba a Naruto con un rubor tenue adornando sus mejillas y sus dedos formando un puente. Espero… y espero, y espero…

-¡Gah! ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que lo esperemos? ¡Siento que llevamos horas aquí!

-D-Dos…horas… - Puntualizo ella solo en caso de que los chicos quisieran saberlo, escucho las interminables quejas de Naruto y un apenas perceptible "Hmmm" de Sasuke.

- ¡Hmmm! ¡De veras no lo soporto! ¿Quién se cree ese sensei que es? – Naruto grito a nadie en particular con fastidio, de por si él no era muy paciente, mucho menos con semejante tardanza, gruño por lo bajo y luego de inspeccionar el salón y ver un lindo pizarrón tuvo una idea. - ¡Je, ya se!

-¿N-Na-Naruto kun? – Naruto observo por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata quien parecía consternada, se limito a sonreír zorrunamente mientras bajaba del banco, su broma ya instalada y lista para su víctima.

-Es un recordatorio para nuestro sensei, ¡Que le enseñe a no llegar tarde!

-Idiota… solo un estúpido caería en una broma como esa, estamos hablando de un Jounin no de un idiota como tu… - Hinata advirtió que Naruto iba a contestarle algo, pero justo en ese momento el sonido de la puerta corrediza le interrumpió y una nube de humo sobre la cabeza de un hombre mayor los saco de su argumento, cada quien reaccionando a su manera.

- ¡Jajajajaja se lo merece por llegar tarde! ¡Cayó, cayo no puedo creerlo! – Naruto celebro entre risas, Hinata se tapo media cara avergonzada del repentino deseo de reír que sintió al ver a su instructor cayendo en esa broma, Sasuke sintió sus mejillas tintarse apenas de un tenue rosado con indignación. _¿De verdad es esto un Jounin?_

-Mhhh… mi primera impresión de ustedes… ¿Cómo debería decirlo?... Son un trió de idiotas.

_¡Ouch! N-Ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de conocernos… aunque quizás tenga que ver con la broma de Naruto kun. _Hinata, de todos modos no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco ante este pensamiento, no dudaba que Naruto y Sasuke lograrían desmentir al sensei mas tarde, pero ella dudaba contar con esa suerte. Luego de una instrucción más de su sensei los tres subieron al techo del edificio y se sentaron para presentarse. Kakashi sensei por supuesto no se presento adecuadamente, lo cual hizo que Hinata se llevara un chasco. _Es una lástima por que parece ser un hombre muy misterioso…_

-Ahora tu… la callada de en medio.

-¡Ah! – _¡Estupida, estupida! _Hinata no había podido evitar el gritito asustado al haber sido mencionada tan de repente, recordaba que Naruto estaba hablando pero se quedo tan embelesada con la seguridad que exudaba que no escucho bien del todo y no se dio cuenta de que ya era su turno, como pudo se repuso antes de continuar. – Oh…. Um… M-Mi n-nombre es… Hi-Hinata Hyugga… me…me gusta prensar flores y…mi sueño pa-para el futuro e-es ser u-una Kunoichi de la cual… mi clan pueda estar orgullosa…

Hinata no se dio del todo cuenta pero al terminar de decir eso se veía algo decaída por lo cual, de la misma forma que con Sasuke respetaron en silencio lo que deseaba. Al final Kakashi sensei les indico que debían encontrarse a la mañana siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento sin desayunar, ya que si lo hacían terminarían devolviéndolo todo, el pensamiento mando a Hinata un escalofrió que lograba discernir entre emocionado o aterrorizado. _Quizás de ambos…aunque más de emoción. _Esa noche, al llegar al compodio del clan Hyugga Hinata estuvo por primera vez feliz en mucho tiempo, había logrado estar en el equipo de Naruto y tenían su primer entrenamiento mañana, no había nada de lo cual preocuparse…

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. ¿Trabajo en equipo?

**Hola, gracias por los reviews y por esperar, lamento mucho que haya tardado tanto pero he estado ocupada, espero les guste el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (bastardo, ¿Cuando haras real el NH?)**

**Por: Amanra the boss**

* * *

**II.- Trabajo en equipo.**

* * *

**_Brrrrr…_**

_Mmmh… _Hinata toco su estomago con expresión adolorida y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Usualmente una dama Hyugga jamás dejaría que su estomago sonase así en público pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias… _Tengo hambre pero es mejor así, si fallaba en la petición de Kakashi sensei podría estar perdida en el entrenamiento… solo me gustaría que llegara mas…_

-¡Tarde es demasiado tarde! ¡Esta vez sí voy a darle una buena a Kakashi sensei, de veras! ¡Han pasado dos horas desde que nos dijo que llegáramos y arrrgh tengo hambre! – Como siempre Naruto se encargaba de hablar lo que pasaba por la mente de todos, ¿Alguien tenía que hacerlo no? Después de todo esos dos eran además de raros mas callados que una roca… a Naruto no le gustaba, se sentía solo en la guerra así que busco refuerzos. - ¡Esta bien tenemos que mostrarle una lección a Kakashi sensei!

-No cuentes con ello idiota. – Soltó Sasuke sin voltear, estaba de espaldas a ellos, sorpresivamente el único que aguanto parado desde temprano ya que Hinata y Naruto cambiaban de posiciones de cuando en cuando, el rubio al escucharlo hizo una mueca y le vio con fastidio.

-Como si alguien tan genial como yo necesitara tu ayuda para vencer a ese Jounin, solo estaba expresando lo que pienso teme. – Sasuke le ignoro y Hinata agradeció esto silenciosamente, ya suficiente molesto era tener hambre y sueño como para también lidiar con esos dos peleando… _¡Di-Dios! ¿Yo pensé eso? No puedo creerlo, tengo que tranquilizarme y no dejarme llevar por la tardanza de mi sensei… el… el debe tener una buena razón._

Por suerte para ella la tarde anterior no tuvo doble entrenamiento con Hokumi aunque si entreno un poco más para estar preparada, uno nunca sabia, después de todo. También empaco todas las cosas que necesitaba para una prueba básica de supervivencia, solo esperaba que la idea de Kakashi sensei no fuese demasiado para ella. ¿_Y si fallo o peor aun atraso a Sasuke o Naruto? Me querrían fuera de su equipo seguro… y regresaría a la academia… se-seria… No, no pienses en eso._

Hinata abrazo sus rodillas, estaba sentada en el suelo desde hacia media hora, pensó repentinamente en un terrible verdad; ella no estaba preparada para la prueba, o al menos no para estar al nivel de Naruto o Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke era el genio de la clase Naruto el fracasado, pero ambos por mucho superiores a ella en fuerza y resistencia, en otras palabras estaba frita y en lugar de calentar o entrenar mientras el sensei llegaba se la paso toda la mañana viendo a Naruto y preguntándose donde estaba Kakashi. _E-Entonces, será mejor que aproveche que aun no llega y haga una estrategia para…_

-¡Yo!

-¡Kyyaaa! – Hinata no pudo evitarlo, el grito de sorpresa salió por sí mismo cuando Kakashi se apareció detrás de ellos y delante de Sasuke, ahora se sentía estupida por como grito y por la cara de diversión que seguramente se escondía detrás de la máscara de su sensei. _So-Solo he dado una mala impresión de mí, no me sorprendería que me quisieran fuera del ejercicio…_

-¡Sensei llegas tarde! – Por suerte Naruto interrumpió el silencio incomodo y la línea de sus pensamientos con su grito, Hinata y Sasuke observaron como el rubio lo señalaba maleducadamente. - ¡Ahora si voy a darle, de veras que si! ¿Por qué llego tan tarde sensei?

-Bueno lo que sucede es que… venia para acá cuando un anciano tropezó y tuve que llevarlo hasta su casa…

-¡Mentira, es mentira! ¡Estamos esperando hace horas y morimos de hambre! – Naruto volteo por ayuda pero Sasuke se limitaba a guardarse el enojo para sus adentros y Hinata jugaba con sus dedos de forma desesperante, el rubio rodo los ojos recordando que estaba solo contra el sensei, iba a hablar de nuevo pero Kakashi le interrumpió.

-Muy bien chicos ya que no hay tiempo empecemos con esto… como es… listo, deberá sonar al medio día. – El trió de estudiantes observo como Kakashi ponía un reloj con alarma en un poste de madera que había ahí, luego volteo a verlos rebuscando algo entre sus bolsillo y cuando lo tuvo lo mostro sonriente. – La prueba consiste en quitarme estos cascabeles…

[+]

Quince minutos más tarde Hinata se encontraba aun escondida entre los arbustos, nerviosa, asustada… incapaz de hacer algo por sí misma. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Había visto como Naruto se enfrento abiertamente a Kakashi sensei, lo cual fue impresionante y valeroso, aunque igualmente inútil. El Jounin siempre estuvo jugando con el… con todos ellos, y Hinata prontamente empezó a sentirse… perdida. _No… no puedo hacerlo. Naruto kun no pudo y el… si él no pudo y ahora está atrapado… quizás debería ayudarlo. _Hinata observo a Naruto zarandándose y maldiciendo al sensei, trago saliva.

Naruto estaba en un estado de energética furia en esos instante y era probable que se molestara con ella por intervenir, pero nuevamente la ayuda era necesaria, Hinata sabía que ella sola no tenía ninguna oportunidad de conseguir nada, pero quizás, si se acercaba a Naruto y le ayudaba podrían conseguir algo… también pudo pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, pero el pelinegro bien había dejado claro que no se metieran en su camino y Hinata quería asegurarse de no molestarlo. _Haber…. Lo quieras o no tienes que hacer algo útil, así que estas aquí, por el momento ayuda a Naruto. _

Asintió apoyándose en este pensamiento, decidió ser fuerte y se mentalizo para ayudar a sus compañeros y no defraudarlos más de lo que ya había echo, por que, incluso atado de un pie a un troco, Naruto seguía luchando… y no perdía la esperanza. _Descuida Naruto puedo ayudarte. _Comenzó a formar los sellos para activar su jutsu de línea sucesoria y luego de ajustar su chakra en cantidades adecuadas respiro hondo antes de liberarlo.

**_"¡Byakugan!"_**

La diferencia fue inmediata, Hinata ya no necesito agacharse entre los arbustos para ver a Naruto ya que veía atravez de ellos, se obligo a si misma a dejar de observar al rubio para buscar a su sensei con la mirada. _L-Lo veo… a 500 m. hacia la derecha de nuestra posición actual, si salgo ahora es posible que no vea… de cualquier modo seré sigilosa. _Espero en tres segundos más de incertidumbre y finalmente comenzó a moverse entre las copas de los arboles saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al árbol donde estaba Naruto.

Sin embargo cuando Hinata arribo Naruto, para su alivio y decepción se libero el mismo de la trampa, Hinata sonrió con un medio sonrojo aun cuando estaba decepcionada de no haber sido de ayuda, aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado, tan pronto como Naruto se paro firmemente sobre el suelo otra trampa lo atrapo nuevamente y esta vez lo subió más alto, al punto en el cual Naruto subió a la rama donde ella estaba y se quedaron viendo de frente.

Hinata soltó un gemido de sorpresa, ¡No esperaba encontrarse con el de un modo tan inusual! _Y parece que lo espiaba… _Este pensamiento la hizo ponerse realmente roja, Hinata no dudaba que su cara brillaba y Naruto la veía realmente confundido, colgado de cabeza observando a la chica rara que se tapaba media cara con las manos y observaba insegura hacia su dirección… sin hacer nada… solo observando.

_De acuerdo, esto es incomodo, ¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo? Mhmm… Hinata, cierto. _Cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados Naruto decidió hablarle, aunque abrió solo un ojo e intento hacerse el duro para no verse muy idiota. (Después de todo había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que derrotaría a Kakashi fácilmente y no lo hizo). Hinata parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-¡Ah! – Hinata trago saliva realmente nerviosa ya que Naruto corto la tensión de repente, apretó los puños luchando contra el resonar de su corazón en sus oídos y se obligo a contestar ya que Naruto aun la veía extrañado. – N-Na-Na- Naruto kun c-cla-claro eh… yo…

-Sabes no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. – La interrumpió Naruto rascándose la cabeza y buscando otro Kunai de su bolsa para cortar la soga, algo le decía que no le caía del todo bien a Hinata y había revelado su ubicación al hablarle, para su mala fortuna al abrir la bolsa, sin contar con su amiga la gravedad, todos sus Kunai y Shuriken cayeron al suelo, Naruto dejo salir un suspiro. – Genial…

-Uh…Na-Naruto kun…y-yo p-puedo…

-¿¡Que!? ¡No te oigo Hinata!

-Y-Yo puedo ayudarte. – Soltó al finalmente y casi sintió que le faltaba el aire, Naruto parpadeo dos veces no esperando esa respuesta.

-De acuerdo… entonces…

-¡Oh! Uhm… si… ano… pu-puede q-que te… te lastimes u-un poco. – Comenzó a decir ella viendo el ángulo y trayectoria de la cuerda, Naruto ya algo ansioso por buscarle revancha a Kakashi y desesperado por ser libre asintió.

-¡Si, si pero apúrate por favor!

-Ah… si. – Hinata corto entonces la soga y fue a encontrarse con Naruto quien había caído al piso, comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras el rubio se sobaba la cabeza y recuperaba del golpe, Hinata estaba avergonzada de su falta de decisión para ayudar rápido a Naruto malgastando su tiempo, por lo cual decidió darle sus cosas e ir directo al punto. – Uhm… Na-Naruto kun… t-tus cosas…

-¿Qué? Gracias, y por bajarme, ahora tengo que ir a patear el trasero de Kakashi sensei. – Comenzó a decir listo para la carrera mientras se guardaba las cosas, sin embargo un sonido débil (la voz de Hinata) le hizo detenerse algo, ligeramente exasperado.

-Uhm… Na-Naruto kun… t-tú crees… q-que quizás…quizás, ¿Podríamos b-buscar a Sa-Sasuke san? – Comenzó Hinata, patéticamente a su parecer ya que no siguió su plan original y se fue con un pequeño rodeo, pero si eso capturaba la atención de Naruto podría decirle lo de los equipos.

Era una lástima que Sasuke Uchiha no fuera la persona favorita de Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata se dio cuenta inmediatamente, ya que Naruto endureció su mirada y cerro su bolsa de Kunai mas fuerte de lo normal antes de cruzarse de brazos y ver al lado contrario, lo cual, por supuesto, la hizo sentirse fatal, como si hubiese cometido un crimen atroz.

-¡Uh uh, olvídalo! No necesito a ese estúpido teme diciéndome que hacer y queriéndome fuera del camino. Si lo que quieres es buscarlo, adelante, yo no te detengo, ¡Ahora a buscar a Kakashi sensei!

Y desapareció antes que Hinata pudiera siquiera decir algo, por supuesto esta sucesión de hechos y la forma en la cual desencadeno su atentado por hacer un equipo con Naruto la hizo deprimirse considerablemente, al final decidió ocultarse nuevamente (mas lejos ya que Kakashi estaba regresando hacia el lugar donde estaba), y esperar una oportunidad para atrapar un cascabel. _Si claro… Naruto kun debe odiarme… si no fuera tan lenta, torpe y débil habría sido más decidida, quizás una buena líder de equipo como Neji ni-san, o al menos habría dicho algo útil, pero me quede ahí parada como imbécil demostrando lo mala que soy como kunoichi…_

-¡Hey Hi-Hinata! – La voz del superviviente Uchiha la saco de sus pensamientos, Hinata volteo hacia enfrente para encontrarse con una visión que casi la hizo palidecer, ya le había parecido extraño que Sasuke sonara débil pero de eso a estar tan mal herido, era muy diferente.

-¡Sasuke san! Aguanta. – Hinata se acerco a él y se arrodillo a su lado buscando su crema curativa y unas vendas, quizás podría hacer algo, quizás…

-A-Ayúdame… rápido.

_Espera, ¿Qué? _Hinata parpadeo dos veces deteniéndose por un segundo y luego continúo buscando sus cosas. ¿Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo ayuda? ¿En qué Universo era eso posible? Justo cuando Hinata pensó que era demasiado falso para ser real se dio cuenta de lo que era y retrocedió al menos dos metros de un salto, luego se puso ligeramente seria. _E-Este no puede ser Sasuke Uchiha, el que conozco… o al menos lo que se de él, es que nunca pediría ayuda de esa forma, es mas ni siquiera la pediría… debe ser un genjutsu. _Hinata respiro hondo formando el sello necesario y continuo en su mente.

**_Liberación._**

La imagen comenzó a distorsionarse hasta que se encontró nuevamente sola en el bosque, aunque esta vez sin Sasuke enfrente, solo nada. Justo estaba pensando la heredera Hyugga donde estaría quien acciono el jutsu cuando detrás de ella se escucho una voz amable, sonriente y… aterradora.

-¡Hola!

-¡Kyyyaaaa! – Hinata cayo de sentón al suelo con un salto y observo a su sonriente sensei, o eso suponía detrás de la máscara, saludando.

-Vaya, vaya eres astuta, creí que caerías ante mi genjutsu pero lo liberaste, ¿Ahora que debería hacer?

Hinata estaba en shock, temblando, sabía que no debía temerle a su sensei pero… Kakashi Hatake había demostrado ya, poseer una malicia bastante malsana, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Juntando todo su valor, y atreviéndose quién sabe cómo, movió una mano temblorosa hacia su bolso, y saco un Kunai apenas apuntando hacia arriba… con miedo, inseguridad…. Era patética.

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que la heredera Hyugga se atrevería a amenazarme? – Hinata trago saliva intentando pararse, lo logro a duras penas pero solo podía mantener el Kunai ligeramente alzado y no desmayarse. – Aunque debo agradecerlo, ahora que se que vas enserio… - _¡O-Oh no! Va a… va a atacarme… p-por d-donde… No puedo hacerlo…v-voy a…voy a… _- ¡No me contendré en mi ataque!

[+]

**-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

-¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso? – Naruto observo en dirección hacia donde había escuchado el grito desgarrador, tomando en cuenta que, aparte del sensei solo estaban Sasuke y el (Y aun diciendo que Sasuke era raro, dudaba que gritara así) la única chica era esa…. La chica rara, por lo cual, dedujo debió haberle pasado algo.

Ahora Naruto tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, patear el trasero de Kakashi sensei era una de ellas. Y usualmente habría ignorado esto, pero el grito había sonado feo, y la chica ya lo había ayudado antes, así que en cierta forma era como si se la debiese, por lo cual, al final decidió una estrategia bastante ingeniosa. Después de todo si la chica grito, era probable que Kakashi sensei estuviese cerca de ella, Naruto hizo nueve clones, mando cinco a buscar a Kakashi a los alrededores y en, junto a los otros cuatro se dividieron en búsqueda de Hinata o como se llamase.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, sin embargo cuando lo hizo deseo no haberla encontrado.

Hinata había estado ya dentro del suelo un buen rato, calculaba una hora más o menos, quizás más y empezaba a desesperarse, había llorado. Mucho, por que fue completamente inútil e incompetente, cayó bajo un genjutsu por estar distraída y fue fácilmente atrapada en la prisión de roca donde se encontraba, si roca. Por que lo que antes era Tierra algo suave se endureció, gracias al jutsu de su sensei. Ahora solo estaba algo cansada, intentando liberarse.

Había descubierto que drenando chakra por sus palmas podía romper la tierra poco a poco, era un proceso lento y tedioso, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa hacer cuando estas enterrado hasta el cuello?

Como sea volviendo a Naruto, al encontrarla se puso pálido y congelo en su lugar, sabía que Kakashi sensei era un Jounin y todo pero… ¿Descabezar a alguien? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Trago saliva incrédulo, preparándose mental y psicológicamente para comprobar, si su compañera estaba muerta cuando, súbitamente y de la manera más escalofriante que se puso imaginar, ella volteo hacia él, ojos algo hinchados y rojizos, mirada blanquecina, mejillas sucias y un apenas audible:

-N-Naruto kun… - Naruto parpadeo dos veces, viendo como la cabeza de Hinata baja la mirada con algo parecido a la vergüenza y una sonrisa, finalmente exploto.

-¡Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡U-Una…. Es… pero, como… y…! Una pesadilla, eso, eso, ¡Despierta! – Naruto se pellizco fuertemente, pero la cabeza seguía ahí, sintió escalofríos cuando esta se sonrojo y expreso.

-N-No…yo…ha…yo soy…re-real.

-Y habla… - comento como horrorizado, Hinata pareció comprender lo que Naruto pensaba, y aun cuando era un malentendido no se sentía muy feliz con ello.

-N-Naruto…so-solo… solo es u-un… jutsu.

Una vez dicho esto, todo se aclaro para Naruto y claro, se sintió el imbécil más grande del planeta. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y empezó a reír un poco aun cuando se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento, después de todo el siempre actuaba rudo e inquebrantable en el exterior, aun cuando el realidad era alguien bastante sensible, y miedoso, sobre todo de cosas como fantasmas y anexas, por eso al ver la cabeza de Hinata así, le dio un ataque de nervios inmediato.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba aclaradas las cosas incluso noto el cuello de Hinata, enterrado. Obviamente no quería verse como un imbécil, así que intento componerse y se cruzo de brazos sonriendo gatunamente.

-¡Claro que es un jutsu! ¡Solo quería bromear contigo un poco! Pensaba irme y dejarte para ver tu reacción pero creo que no es tiempo para esas cosas. – Termino por decir y espero ver su reacción, para su sorpresa Hinata solo bajo la cabeza.

-Oh… ya… ya veo.

Claro que estaba deprimida, Naruto no había venido por que estaba preocupado, solo para mofarse de ella. Y tenía razón de hacerlo, solo una idiota total caería en una trampa así. Pensó en esto la hizo sentir ganas de llorar nuevamente, no obstante, había algo acerca de Naruto que le impedía hacerlo fácilmente en su presencia, así que aguanto y juntando lo que quedaba de su dignidad y el tiempo de Naruto hablo.

-S-Si… si quieres… p-pue… puedes irte N-Naruto… no quisiera… qui-quitarte tu tiempo.

-¡Ja no te preocupes! Veras, un ninja tan asombroso como yo no abandona sus camaradas, de veras, además mis clones deben estar dándole una paliza a Kakashi sensei ahora. – Explico con confianza, quizás más de la que en realidad sentía, pero funciono en su propósito, por que Hinata pareció olvidar su penosa actuación anterior y le veía con admiración, Naruto sonrió.

-¿Tus… clones?

-¡Yup! Nueve chicos rudos contra un Jounin, ¡Ni siquiera ese viejo de Kakashi sensei podrá contra mí ¡De veras! Además te debo la ayudada de hacer rato, y yo siempre saldo mis deudas.

Dicho esto comenzó a rodearla como buscando una forma de ayudar, Hinata trago saliva nerviosa, finalmente el rubio de rindió y decidió usar la fuerza bruta.

-Bueno entonces a comenzar. – Se arrodillo junto a ella haciendo que Hinata se pusiera rojo cereza y se arremango una manga. – Lo creas o no soy muy bueno…

-¡Na-Naruto kun…!

Fue demasiado tarde, Naruto había intentado meter sus dedos con fuerza en la tierra y estos se doblaron dolorosamente por su dureza, lo cual obviamente le dolió hasta el culo, mas se quedo frígido con apenas una lagrimita amenazando salir de su ojo izquierdo, Hinata se sintió fatal por no ser lo suficientemente rápida para decírselo.

-L-Lo sie…siento mucho.

-Hahaha n-no está bien… n-no me dolió nada. – Volvió a decir y se volteo para coger un Kunai expresando silenciosamente su agonía, luego, más tranquilo se volvió hacia Hinata con el Kunai en su mano sana (la otra tenia los dedos hinchados).

-U-Uhm… ¿Se-Seguro? N-No tienes… por que ha-hacer esto…

-¡Si estoy seguro! - Soltó ya medio desesperado y comenzando a picar la tierra, Hinata se calló avergonzada y por supuesto sintiéndose culpable por distraerlo de quitarle el cascabel a Kakashi sensei, así que se limito a aguantar mientras la sacaba, ella por su parte continuaba drenando chakra poco a poco.

Le tomo al menos otros veinte minutos sacarla y cuando lo consiguió la ayudo a pararse con su mano, Hinata consiguió no desmayarse en el proceso, empezó a sacudirse cuidadosamente para luego voltear hacia Naruto con una sonrisa tímida, el sin embargo estaba preparándose para ir, así que Hinata se apresuro bajando la mirada.

-Na-Naruto kun… yo… he… mu-muchas… gracias por ayudarme.

-Oh, de nada. – Le dijo él como si no fuera la gran cosa, iba a decirle a Hinata que necesitaba irse pero ella hablo nuevamente.

-Qui-Quizás podríamos…tra..

-¿Qué? ¡No te escucho Hinata!

-¿Tra-trabajar en… e-equipo?

-¿Qué? – El sonido de una campana sonando les interrumpió, Hinata sintió un retorcijón terrible en el estomago cuando Naruto apretó el puño. - ¡Mierda!

-Y-Yo…l-lo…lo siento.

-Da igual.

Pero no daba igual, a Naruto no le molestaba ayudar pero sí que no pudo cobrársela a Kakashi, se limito a bajar sus hombros una sola vez y caminar en la dirección hacia donde estaría esperándolos su sensei. Hinata, como sea, le siguió con los hombros casi tocando el piso. Se sentía, además de culpable, estupida. Por su causa Naruto se había retrasado y ambos habían fallado la prueba, lo que significaba que ambos volverían a la academia y entonces, entonces…

Hinata empezó a temblar de preocupación, el pensar en lo que diría su padre y su clan la aterrorizaba, incluso se puso pálida aunque debía ser por el hambre, para no entrar en un ataque de nervios cerro bien su boca y empezó a jugar con sus manos, aunque en manera contraproducente acumulo tensión poco a poco. Finalmente arribaron hacia el lugar donde Kakashi les dijo que les daría los almuerzos, Hinata no habría notado lo inusual de esa escena de no ser por que Naruto empezó a carcajearse sonoramente.

Esto la incito a voltear y se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Sasuke Uchiha firmemente atado a uno de los troncos, el Uchiha lucia absolutamente disgustado y al verlos volteo hacia otro lado, herido en su orgullo. Hinata no rio, simplemente se pregunto que habría echo Sasuke, para merecer ese castigo, por suerte Kakashi sensei lo aclaro inmediatamente.

-Naruto si yo fuera tu no me reiría de esa forma, tomando en cuenta que fuiste aun más patético que Sasuke en esta prueba.

-¡Que! ¡Eso fue por qué…! – Naruto se interrumpió con un gruñido y se puso en posición. - ¡Da igual, tú te escondiste todo el tiempo! Pero ahora te quitare los dos cascabeles, de veras que sí. ¡Vamos dame tu mejor golpe!

-Olvídalo, ya es tarde. ¡Fallaron! ¡No hay nada más que hacer! Volverán a la academia. – Soltó de manera autoritaria, Naruto dio un salto ante esto.

-¡No es justo! En una pelea limpia te habría vencido, además igual uno habría quedado fuera con tu prueba, ¡No tiene sentido que nos regresen por algo así!

-¿Es que no lo entienden? O bueno, quizás lo hicieron pero no tuvieron la más mínima determinación por llevarlo a cabo. – Soltó el Jounin, lanzándole una mirada a Hinata, esta se retrajo en su lugar sobreponiendo sus brazos sobre su pecho, sospechaba a que se refería Kakashi y tenía razón, Sasuke se mantenía callado.

-¿Qué? ¡A que se refiere con eso! ¿Por qué no se explica?

-Me refiero, Naruto, al TRABAJO EN EQUIPO. – Aclaro de manera exasperada, Naruto inmediatamente recordó lo que Hinata había intentado decirle de último minuto, y lleno de confusión volteo hacia Kakashi nuevamente. – Tu por ejemplo, empezaste impulsivamente y sin juntarte con tus compañeros, no hiciste casos a los intentos de Hinata por inducirte a hacer un equipo con Sasuke y a pesar de ayudarla siempre tuviste en mente derrotarme tu solo…

Hinata observo claramente que, Naruto no se atrevió a interrumpirlo por que básicamente todo lo que había dicho era cierto, se sintió mal por eso, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que ella era la siguiente.

-Y Hinata, tuviste la idea pero no la iniciativa, te dedicaste única y exclusivamente a ayudar a Naruto e intentar convencerlo sin éxito alguno. – Hinata se habría sonrojado durante más tiempo ante la mención de lo que hizo de no ser por que era en verdad patético, así que al final solo pudo bajar la cabeza avergonzada y decepcionada de sí misma. _No me extrañaría que me eliminasen del equipo… _- Y en cuanto al prodigio Uchiha. Estas ahí por ser el más egoísta y centrado en sí mismo de los tres, piensas que puedes hacerlo todo solo y que son un estorbo, por qué crees que puedes arreglártelas pero no puedes, y estas son las consecuencias.

Nuevamente Sasuke no hizo nada, se limito a mirar hacia otro lado con gesto molesto, quizás no había sido buena idea cuando le dijo que no le importaba si ellos se regresaban a la academia mientras él fuera entrenado, como sea era tarde para que el pelinegro se retractara y el nunca admitiría que estaba equivocado, así que… nop. Kakashi se encargo de cortar el silencio incomodo nuevamente.

- Ahora les daré otra oportunidad, después de que almuercen tendrán otras dos horas para quitarme los cascabeles. Sasuke tu castigo será no comer nada y si alguno se atreve a darle tan siquiera un poco no podrán ser Shinobi nuevamente, ¡Me encargare personalmente de que no pasen de la categoría Genin y dediquen sus vidas a misiones rango C!

Dicho esto desapareció dejando un silencio incomodo en los tres chicos.

Hinata no se atrevía a comer, ella sabía que fue la peor de los tres, así que, aun cuando fue la única que entendió el concepto de trabajo en equipo sentía injusto que Sasuke no comiese nada, de por si eso habría sido feo, ahora mas sabiendo que en verdad, solo se concentro en ayudar a Naruto y no insistió con el Uchiha, las posibilidades de que aceptara eran cero pero igual, su mentalidad fue horrible, tuvo deseos de llorar. _No merezco esto, ellos son mejores Shinobi que yo, yo solo soy un fracaso…_

Volteo hacia donde estaba Naruto (sentado junto al tronco donde estaba atado Sasuke) y noto para su sorpresa que estaba comiendo, la otra caja de almuerzo a su lado, aunque más alejada como si ese fuese el lugar donde ella debía sentarse, pensó por un segundo que Naruto estaba siendo insensible, pero luego recordó que él y Sasuke nunca se habían llevado bien, respiro hondo. La culpa, igual, no la dejaría comer, así que se acerco a su almuerzo y hablo.

-Sasuke san… si…. Si quieres pu-puedes tener mi almuerzo. – Termino por decir, su voz más depresiva de lo que imagino que sonaría. Naruto quien aun comía le envió una mirada y negó con la cabeza, Sasuke miro hacia el lado contrario de Hinata abnegándose a la ayuda.

-No quiero.

-Pe-Pero… no… no me parece justo, que te quedes sin comer… to-tomando en cuenta que yo… yo… fui mucho peor que tu. – Dijo con la cabeza baja casi a punto de llorar, Naruto la observo como si no entendiese de lo que hablaba. Desde que la prueba había empezado, Hinata no había hecho más que ayudarlo, e intentar que se juntaran en equipo, ¿Cómo podía ser peor que el, o que ellos dos?

-Lo sé, pero no necesito tu ayuda. Si te sientes tan mal por no ser capaz de vencer a Kakashi, simplemente no comas o dale tu comida a Naruto, yo no… ¡Aaaagh!

-¡Na-Naruto kun!

Hinata levanto la mirada asombrada con dos finas líneas de lagrimas adornado sus mejillas, Naruto se había parado y le dio un golpe en la cara a Sasuke interrumpiendo a este de su discurso desmotivador, no había pensado en pegarle tan duro, pero ya de por si le desagradaba Sasuke, desanimar el espíritu de alguien, decirle en otras palabras "perdedor", y hacer una chica llorar estaba cerca de ponerlo dentro de su lista negra.

Sasuke, como sea, se limito a voltear furioso hacia el rubio debido al golpe, y a que no se podía defender atado de esa forma. Le envió una de sus mejores miradas asesinas antes de reclamarle.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te crees muy bravito?

-¡No! Solo estaba cansado de tu actitud enfermiza, de veras Sasuke, no sé qué te pasa. ¡Hinata estaba intentando ayudarte y lo único que haces es quejarte y negar todo lo que te ofrecen! ¡Por eso no quise liarme en equipo contigo! Sabía que no importaba que, siempre ibas a vernos como inferiores. – Sasuke no dijo nada, se limito a verle con algo parecido al odio, Hinata sin embargo decidió intervenir, no quería causar más problemas.

-P-Por favor yo…

- ¡Si no estuviera atado te daría una lección dobe! Mis razones no tienen por qué interesarte, y solo estaba diciendo lo mismo que ella dijo…

- Chi-chicos Kakashi sensei… po-podría estar…

-¡Da igual! No tienes por qué empeorar las cosas o hacer sentir mal a las personas, ¡Por eso nunca seremos parte de un …!

-Ca… ¡CALLENSE!

Nuevamente ambos se silenciaron ante la repentina explosión de su compañera, muy similar a la primera vez, aunque en esta ocasión Hinata había acumulado demasiada ansiedad, así que lo dejo salir, por primera vez sin tartamudear tanto como usualmente lo hacía.

-¡Te-Tenemos que trabajar en equipo si queremos tener u-una oportunidad! Y ustedes… lo… lo único que parecen saber hacer es pelear, no se p-por que se o-odian pero por su futuro como Shinobi… deberían poner sus diferencias aparte. – Termino tomando aire, ambos simplemente la veían impresionados, cada quien demostrándolo a su modo. (Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos y Sasuke sin interrumpirla)

-Bueno…

-Yo… Yo sé que no soy la mejor Kunoichi con la que pudieron hacer equipo. – Empezó ella, para su sorpresa interrumpiendo a Naruto, más tranquila pero con una calma aparentemente confortante luego de explosión. – Y si… y si ofrecí mi almuerzo a Sasuke san es por qué, siento que él lo merece más que yo, por que es mejor que yo… a-además si peleáramos contra Kakashi sensei necesitara la energía y me parece… mal educado comer frente a él, de esta forma.

Naruto dejo su almuerzo al lado, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado luego de escucharla, Sasuke se mantenía callado. Hinata pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo por que se sonrojo mucho y cayo de sentón otra vez con sus manos sobre su boca murmurando un apenas audible "lo siento". Sus gritos, al menos tuvieron el efecto deseado de evitar la pelea y hacerlos entrar en razón.

-No tengo hambre.

O quizás no. Naruto volteo ceñudo hacia Sasuke listo para darle calabazas por su actitud cuando un sonoro gruñido que no provenía ni de él, ni de Hinata le interrumpió. Ambos observaron medio sorprendido a Sasuke que estaba evitando verlos a toda costa, aunque su rostro gesticulo incomodidad solo por unos segundos. Hinata suspiro y se acerco nuevamente con el bento.

-Sa-Sasuke san por favor… sé que no te gusta que te ayuden… pe-pero debes aceptar esto, si no Kakashi sensei…

-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo contra él? – Cuestiono amenazadoramente llevándose al traste el pequeño valor de Hinata, Naruto no obstante se paro y se acerco para darle otro golpe, esta vez menos fuerte, Sasuke le miro más molesto. - ¿Y ahora por…?

-¡Escucha señor "estudiante estrella"! Tengo mejores cosas que ser Genin toda la vida, ¡De veras! ¡Vamos a hacer un equipo y a patearle el culo a Kakashi sensei! Y si no queremos que retrases mis súper habilidades vas a comer ¿Entendido? – Hinata se sorprendió por esto y sonrió silenciosamente entendiendo los motivos de Naruto, Sasuke como sea no se permitió sentirse conmovido y sonrió con sorna.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? – Cuestiono, pues sabía que Naruto era malísimo comparado con él, el rubio se limito a sonreír.

-Fácil. – Lo rodeo, confundiendo al pelinegro, estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué demonios se proponía cuando sintió como su cara era abruptamente pegada hacia el tronco y su boca abierta a la fuerza, Naruto le estaba agarrando por detrás, al parecer confundiendo su pregunta como si Sasuke se refiriese a la comida. - ¡Hinata, rápido, dale de comer!

-¿Eh? – Hinata salió de trance, ya que ver lo que hizo Naruto fue bastante impresionante y entendiendo que esto no duraría mucho asintió pensando que era por el bien del equipo. _Aunque eso moleste a Sasuke… _- ¡Ha-Hai!

- ¡Ihgiodas! ¡Jgho fhor dgios …!

Hinata se disculpo antes de meter una croqueta de pulpo casi completa en la boca del Uchiha, Naruto advirtió que el príncipe del orgullo iba a escupir y le cerró la boca la fuerza, luego le tapo la nariz con la otra mano. Sasuke se estrujaba intentando evitar lo inevitable, pero al final cedió dando un trago, y aunque nunca lo admitiría le alivio comer algo, aun así siguió negándose.

-¡Venga dale más! Yo te cubro con Kakashi sensei.

-Ah… si. Lo… lo lamento Sasuke san…

-¡Ghasta! ¡Ghasta!

-¿Q-Que? – Hinata intento entender pero Naruto negó.

-No le hagas caso, solo… ¡Ahuuu! – Naruto se separo adolorido con una lágrima en el ojo. - ¿¡Por qué siempre en el maldito dedo!? – Pregunto a nadie en particular, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le había mordido el dedo que Naruto ya se había lastimado antes, el pelinegro jadeaba exhausto.

-¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡I-Idiota! ¿Quieres matarme?

-¡Salvaje me mordiste el dedo!

-Chi-Chicos…

- ¡Esta bien voy a comer! Solo aleja tus manos de mí. – Advirtió Sasuke hacia Naruto, el rubio asintió sobándose el dedo, reprimiendo una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Bien! Mas les vale terminar rápido mientras vigilo por que yo ya termine.

Dicho esto volteo hacia los alrededores. Hinata no obstante se mantuvo algo dudosa ya que escucho sobre la aversión que tenía Sasuke a ser tocado y quizás también le disgustaría si ella le daba en la boca o…

-¿Vas a darme algo o no? – Pregunto Sasuke con algo parecido al desinterés, aunque por dentro sus entrañas rogaban por un poco mas de alimento, Hinata se sorprendió un poco y lo vio medio temerosa de pedir permiso, pasaron unos, dos… tres segundos, Sasuke se exaspero un poco y volteo a verla otra vez. - ¿Qué esperas?

-Ah… Pe-Perdón. – Se acerco a él y le dio de comer con los palillos muy cuidadosamente, tanto que contrastaba casi de forma ridícula a como lo alimento anteriormente. Sasuke no decía nada, se limitaba a verla mientras, para infortunio de su orgullo, era alimentado. Luego procedió con las bolas de arroz, alimentándole con las manos, procuro que el Uchiha pudiese tomar mordidas pequeñas, Naruto volteo a verlos con desespero.

-Venga, venga traga más rápido Sasuke. ¡Hinata métele la bola de arroz completa, no hay tiempo para que lo dejes mastic! ¡AAggh!

- ¡Les ordene que nada de comida para Sasuke! – Hinata y Sasuke se sobresaltaron ante el grito, Kakashi se encontraba a un paso de Naruto, quien se había caído de bruces por la impresión, y tenía ambas manos en la cadera, lucia furioso, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y Hinata temblaba de impresión- ¡En este equipo yo doy las ordenes y ustedes obedecen! ¡Ahora tienen que sufrir las consecuencias!

-¡Gaaah pero solo le dimos por que nos dio lástima! ¡Además no es justo no darle de comer a todos Kakashi sensei! – Acuso Naruto, Hinata asintió contagiándose un poco de su valor.

-S-Si… Sasuke san es… es nuestro compañero, por lo tanto le ayudamos cuando lo necesita.

- ¡Solo afróntelo sensei! Me ayudaron por su propia voluntad y acepte, como parte del equipo es necesario que rindamos en la misma intensidad.

-¡Chicos, ustedes están…! – Los tres contuvieron la respiración al ver a su sensei entre relámpagos y nubes negras de desesperación e inclemencia. – Aprobados…

_¿Qué?_

- ¡Wow! ¿Enserio? ¡Genial, aprobamos, aprobamos!

Hinata se mantuvo estática mirando hacia enfrente, como asimilando la información. ¿Su sensei estaba loco? Debía serlo, o quizás solo era muy malévolo, ya que les hizo sufrir bastante para nada, a su parecer, ya que al final les pasaría. Aunque la chica Hyugga sospechaba que las razones de esto eran más que nada la unión en equipo que demostraron los tres, finalmente se pudo obligar a sonreír emocionada con la idea de compartir con sus dos compañeros.

Naruto seguía dando volteretas y brincos por el lugar, Sasuke se mantuvo quieto, atado pero más tranquilo y relajado, Kakashi sensei por otro lado empezó a irse por donde llego después de anunciar que al día siguiente empezarían sus misiones, volteo hacia Naruto que regreso a donde estaban ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oi, Oi lo logramos después de todo! Ven Hinata, vamos a alcanzar a Kakashi sensei…

-Pe-Pero…

-¡Oye estúpido, sigo atado en el tronco! – Naruto se detuvo a medio camino y sonrió zorrunamente, luego le guiño un ojo a Hinata de manera cómplice, por supuesto no noto que la chica se encendió y casi se desmaya.

-¿Qué? Me pareció escuchar un bicho molesto, ¿No crees Hinata?

-Na-Naruto kun… - Soltó de una forma, ligeramente reprochativo, pues se había impuesto la misión de hacer que sus compañeros se llevaran bien, Naruto rodo los ojos algo fastidiado.

-Bien… puedes soltarlo, ¡Quien los necesita! – Comento el amargamente casi olvidando por un momento que Hinata debía ser una de las fanáticas de Sasuke, así que agrego. – Solo quería divertirme un poco, así que no te pongas como Sakura chan, ¿Ok?

Naruto se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar con desinterés lejos de ellos mientras Hinata se quedaba congelada en su lugar sin saber que decir, a ella no le gustaba Sasuke, nada… jamás le gusto. Fue esa una de las razones por las cuales no se dejo crecer el cabello en primer lugar, ya que si Naruto llegaba a verla con el cabello largo, inmediatamente pensaría que a ella le gustaba Sasuke, y ella nunca quiso darle esa impresión. Acaban de pasar una buena experiencia como equipo, así que, por supuesto no quería que él se fuese con esa idea, por eso no pudo detenerse de gritar lo que dijo, aunque no imagino hacerlo de semejante forma.

-¡Pe-Pero a mí no me gusta Sasuke san! ¡Jamás me ha gustado ni un poco! ¡Ah!

Hinata se tapo la boca consciente de que el chico en cuestión estaba al lado suyo, Naruto se detuvo sorprendido y volteo a verla, como si hubiese dicho algo inconcebible, o como si fuese un fenómeno pero… en buena forma, Sasuke se mantuvo estoico aunque frunció el ceño solo un poco más, esperaba que platicaran una vez que lo hubiesen desatado. El viento sonó junto a hojas volando entre ellos en un silencio demasiado incomodo, Naruto no entendía por qué Hinata había gritado así, pero supuso que no tener a una fanática loca de Sasuke en equipo era agradable, así que no se quejo.

-Uh… bien, supongo… - Susurro para sí mismo eso ultimo, Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate y sumamente avergonzada al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, quien se obligo a toser para que recordaran que estaba ahí, y lo desataran de una vez. Le importaba un bledo si le desagradaba a Hinata.

-L-Lo la-lamento Sa-Sasuke san… - Termino por decir Hinata, disculpándose por gritar lo anterior y haberse olvidado de que seguía atado, una vez que corto las cuerdas con un Kunai lo guardo parándose rápido. – A-Adiós. – Y se fue corriendo de ahí absolutamente avergonzada, Naruto observo al igual que Sasuke, el Uchiha suspiro.

-Idiota.

Naruto por primera vez no supo si el insulto estaba dirigido solo hacia el…

[+]

-¿U-Una competencia…?

-Sí, me parece interesante averiguar quién lo lograra primero, otros equipos han tardado horas en encontrar a Tora, y quiero ver quién es el mejor en mi equipo. – Termino por decir Kakashi Hatake sacando su libro y leyendo.

Estaba saliendo en esos momentos de la torre Hokague para completar otra misión, sin embargo esta siempre le pareció aburrida y desagradable, así que convertirla en una competencia era una buena forma de salirse del asunto, y Naruto por supuesto pico el anzuelo.

-¡Ja! Obviamente yo ganare la competencia Kakashi sensei, ¡Y si gano elegiremos una buena misión, y hablo de una real! ¡De veras!

-Hmph… - Era obvio que Sasuke discernía con Naruto, ya que él era el más rápido de los tres, aun así…

-U-Uhm sensei… ¿ U-Usted participara o a-ayudara en…?

-No, solo ustedes. Espero que rescaten a Tora en al menos… dos horas. Si nadie ha logrado nada para entonces intercederé, nos vemos.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo, Hinata suspiro y volteo para ver que harían sus compañeros pero al hacerlo encontró que ya se habían ido, quizás a buscar a la dichosa gata, Hinata aprendió en la primeras semanas de misiones que ellos se tomaban muy enserio su rivalia, así que no le sorprendió demasiado, en lugar de eso decidió hacer algo, ella también y formando los sellos actico su Byakugan para buscar a la gata. Al voltear a la derecha, a un radio de aproximadamente veinte metros vio a Sasuke moviéndose entre los arboles rápidamente, suspiro recordando el accidente, desde el cual el Uchiha la trataba de manera extraña.

Hinata no quería hacerse ideas pero a veces pensaba que Sasuke quería superarla en todo, no le costaba mucho, aunque no entendía por qué la trataría casi de la misma forma en la cual trataba a Naruto, luego volteo hacia la izquierda y vio a Naruto…. Bueno a muchísimos Narutos distribuyéndose, sonrió con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y decidió ponerse a trabajar, busco, busco, busco y entonces algo en el suelo le llamo la atención, sonrió un poco decidiendo que había mas de una forma para atrapar a una gata.

Naruto por su parte estaba ya solo concentrado en la maldita gata que seguía escapando, sus clones a los alrededores cubriendo el perímetro, Sasuke estaba corriendo a empujones al lado suyo, ambos luchando por ser el ganador de la maldita contienda. Ninguno de los dos, se imagino que atrapar a la escapista numero uno de Konoha fuese tan difícil, asi que sip, ya estaban algo molestos.

Es que simplemente no entendía cómo es que algo tan tonto, fuese tan difícil, por eso cuando uno de sus clones vio a Hinata caminar tranquilamente hacia donde ellos estaban con una bolsa en la mano, como si hubiese ido de compras, y una sonrisa calmada se descoloco completamente, ¿Por qué no corría tras de la gata como él y Sasuke? Lleno de curiosidad de acerco mientras Hinata empezaba a acomodar unos leños en una diminuta fogata dentro de una especie de mini parrilla de metal.

-¡Oy Hinata, Hinata! ¿Qué haces? – Ella pareció sorprendida al verlo, sonrió nerviosamente y se sonrojo. Gracias al cielo con el paso de los días había aprendido a controlarse mejor, Naruto aun así, no noto esto, solo veía como Hinata prendía el fuego mientras su yo verdadero y el teme perseguían a la gata.

-Oh Na-Naruto kun…uhm… - Precio pensar mucho lo que iba a decir pero quería sorprender a sus compañeros de equipo así que se limito a sonreír confundiendo al clon. – E-Es una sorpresa.

-Ok, si tú lo dices… ¿No deberías perseguir a Tora? – Hinata se sonrojo un poco más. _¡Que rara es Hinata! _Pensó el clon.

-Uhm…

No le respondió, se limito a continuar con su tarea. Una vez prendido el fuego Naruto observo que Hinata ponía un montón de hojas verdes sobre las llamas, estas empezaron a soltar humo denso y un olor medio herbario que lentamente inundo el aire, luego Hinata se puso detrás de la parrillita, hacia la dirección donde estaban el Naruto verdadero y Sasuke, y empezó a soplar el humo hacia ellos, el clon al principio pensó que ella intentaba una especie de sabotaje, mas luego negó pensando que Hinata era demasiado amable como para hacer algo malo, ¿Cierto?

Entonces para sorpresa del clon (quien desapareció en una bomba de humo por la impresión) y de Naruto y Sasuke Tora fue corriendo hacia Hinata con ojos enamorados y se acurruco en su regazo olfateando el aroma, ella se limito a sonreír mientras acariciaba a la gata. Naruto y Sasuke, aun jadeando se acercaron incrédulos, Hinata levanto a tora y camino hacia ellos.

-¡Na-Naruto kun, Sasuke san, miren! – Naruto duro unos segundos más impresionado y luego sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¡P-Pero! – Sasuke se trago su comentario lleno de frustración y volteo la cabeza orgullosamente hacia otro lado, no había considerando que Hinata ganara por qué no la vio perseguir a la gata y ahora se sentía derrotado, ligeramente.

-¡Wow Hinata eso fue increíble! ¡De veras, tienes que decirme como lo hiciste! – Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder y señalo las hojas quemadas.

-U-Uhm… cu-cuando estaba buscando a Tora san con mi Byakugan… - Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esto, aun no podía aceptar que una de sus dos rivales (la única mujer, en la historia de la historia) pudiese usar su Byakugan y el no, a pesar de que a Hinata se le decía debilucha y en cierta forma, para Sasuke lo era. – No-Note esta hierba que… se llama Ne-Nepenta cataría…

-Perdona Hinata, ¿El qué?

-Hierba para gatos, estúpido. – Soltó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados, jamás pensó que Hinata fuese tan astuta, ella por su parte les vio medio horrorizada.

-Sa-Sasuke san…

- ¡Teme! ¿Qué tiene que no sepa que significa Nopeta canaria o lo que sea? ¡Es natural que no lo sepa, no soy herbologo grandísimo idiota!

-Na-Naruto kun… por favor…

-Acabas de inventar unas diez palabras, asi que asumo que un idiota siempre será un idiota, idiota.

-¡Chi-Chicos! – Hinata les acallo como usualmente, Naruto se quedo con la boca abierta sabiendo que si el continuaba Sasuke lo haría así que suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Bien, te dejare ir sin rasguños esta vez solo por que Hinata lo pide teme, ¡Vamos Hinata!

- Na-Naruto kun…

Dicho esto Naruto se puso detrás de ella y la llevo a base de jalones y empujoncitos lejos de Sasuke, encaminándose hacia la torre Hokague para alcanzar a Kakashi y para demostrar su "victoria", Sasuke negó con la cabeza preguntándose cuando lo habían puesto junto a compañeros de equipo tan idiotas.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo, ¿Que les parecio el cambio? Asi que basicamente Sasuke fue Naruto, Naruto fue algo parecido a el mismo y Sakura y Hinata fue Sasuke (hablo de las situaciones), ¿Por que? Por que se me dio la gana y me dio risa, ademas no queria que todo sucediera igual a como le sucedio al equipo siete con Sakura.

Ademas de eso esta la nueva rivalidad que puse entre Sasuke y Hinata tambien, ¿Por que? En primera por que siempre hay rivalidades entre hombres-hombres y mujeres-mujeres, nunca una cruzada asi que pense que seria divertido, ademas como Hinata es una Hyugga y tuvo una pelea pareja con Sasuke en la academia me parecio adecuado.

Solo queda esperar que les haya gustado el capi, ¿Ok? Bye.


	3. Una misión no tan fácil como aparenta

**Bueno antes que nada gracias por los reviews, no me imagine recibir tantos en el ultimo capitulo y me animaron mucho a actualizar mas rápido. Especiales agradecimientos a:**

**HinataWeasley789 Chica o Chico son gente como tu lo que mejora a escritores como nosotros :), la verdad es que no he visto Naruto al punto de aprenderme todos los jutsu nombres de clanes, etc. Así que si ves mas fallas, siéntete libre de decirlo ;)**

**En cuanto a los demás gracias por el apoyo, y si, ahora que he visto los últimos capítulos en el Shippuden me convencí de que Hinata puede ser muy fuerte, el hecho de que Naruto este con ella acelera el proceso, al menos ese es mi pensar.**

**Este Fic esta pensado para que Sasuke no sea una zorra y siga con su vida (xD Gracias por esa Fiory Party), así que puede que modifique varios eventos.**

**Por ultimo un AVISO IMPORTANTE, ya que mis exámenes de admisión a la Universidad son en marzo y es muy difícil entrar a donde voy a presentarme me ausentare durante al menos un mes, ya que tengo que estudiar. (Si, es triste, una vez que creces debes tomar responsabilidades). Sin mas espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (bastardo, ¿Cuando haras real el NH?)**

**Por: Amanra the boss**

* * *

**III.- Una misión no tan fácil como aparenta...**

* * *

Asi que… hay estaban ellos. Alejándose poco a poco de la aldea, Hinata no podía evitar que un sentimiento de intensa emoción y nerviosismo bañara su cuerpo entero con cada paso que daban, de alguna manera milagrosa, gracias a Naruto estaban en su primera misión de rango superior, lejos de las tareas domesticas esto era algo más serio, tenían que proteger a Tazuna, el constructor de puentes y Hinata se habia decidido a ser tan útil como fuese posible en esa misión. Su padre le habia advertido que se quedara fuera de problemas y no estorbara, sobre todo que no avergonzara al clan, pero Hinata decidió que aun si dando su vida podía ayudar de algo lo haría, justo como Naruto profesaba.

Siguió caminando al lado del constructor, detrás de Naruto y Sasuke quienes iban unos pasos adelante, sonrió con un ligero sonrojo y respiro hondo decidido a concentrarse más. _E-Esta es una misión para escoltar a salvo a Tazuna san… asi que… _Hinata frunció el ceño un poco, respiro hondo y decidida a ser tan profesional como lo estaban siendo sus compañeros, dio un paso frente a Tazuna, quien observaba con curiosidad el extraño comportamiento de la rarita del grupo, luego ante su asombro empezó a formar sellos, sus ojos lentamente empezaron a volverse fijos y llenarse de venas palpitantes, sonrió medio satisfecho.

-¿Byakugan ah? Ahora si me siento protegido. – Era un comentario que pretendía ser sarcástico, aun asi no pudo evitar que sonara algo cierto, después de todo si habia algo allá afuera buscándolo, esa chiquilla lo vería antes que nadie del grupo.

Como sea al escuchar esto Hinata hizo una mueca de incomodidad viendo hacia Sasuke y como siempre no fallo. Siempre que alguien mencionaba "Byakugan" cerca de ella, el Uchiha le mandaba una mirada más afilada que un Kunai, luego volteaba hacia otro lado con orgullo como si no fuera la gran cosa (y no lo era), en esta ocasión sucedió como siempre, Hinata medio sonrió intentando restar tensión al asunto y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando los dos orbes negros de Sasuke volvieron su vista al frente, luego miro a los alrededores en busca de algo sospechoso.

No debía haber nada fuera de lo ordinario, y quizás estaba siendo paranoica pero nunca estaba de más… _¿Uh? _Hinata parpadeo dos veces cuando observo las siluetas de dos hombres a la lejanía, su Byakugan no tenía una extensión tan alargada como la de su padre o primo pero aun asi les vio claramente, a unos 400 metros de su posición actual, escondidos a un lado del camino. Hinata empezó a ponerse nerviosa, podían ser recolectores o viajeros, quizás solo estaba exagerando, es decir, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que fuesen ninja? Aun asi… no pudo evitar mirar hacia su sensei con una expresión seria y preocupada.

-Ka-Kakashi sensei… - El ninja enmascarado volteo hacia donde estaba Hinata, no necesito palabras para entenderla, la expresión de su rostro y el hecho de que su Byakugan estaban activados fueron más que suficientes para alertarlo, asi que se limito a asentir asegurándole con la mirada que estaba al tanto de la situación.

Hinata soltó un suspiro medio aliviado, aun asi se mantuvo alerta, Sasuke y Naruto observaron este intercambio con curiosidad, el primero con algo de molestia, no obstante fue Naruto quien cedió a su curiosidad y se acerco a Hinata observándola con atención, esa cosa que hacía con sus ojos le ponía de los nervios, y era la primera vez que la veía, supuso que…. ¿Qué era eso?

-¡Hinata, Hinata! ¿Qué…. Qué es eso con tus ojos? Es algo aterrador, ¿No te duele? ¿Te entro una basura o algo?

Aunque originalmente habia pensado en preguntar sobre lo que la hizo ver a Kakashi sensei tan preocupada, los ojos de Hinata ganaron la contienda, Hinata se sonrojo levemente pero no despego su vista del camino… los dos hombres se separaron, uno fue al otro lado del camino… y ellos se acercaban lentamente a su trampa. _N-No, no pienses eso. Esta misión no es peligrosa, no puede ser una trampa…_

- ¡Hinata, me estas ignorando!

-Naruto por favor guarda silencio. – Le pidió Kakashi al tanto de los sonidos exteriores, el rubio se limito a asentir con un bufido y Hinata le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-L-Lo siento Na-Naruto kun… yo…

-¡Oye enano! ¿Por qué no en lugar de buscarte novia te encargas de cuidar los alrededores para que yo esté a salvo?

Le pregunto el constructor algo ansioso por el hecho de que el mocoso ruidoso distraía a la chica con el Byakugan, ella no debía ser distraída, debía vigilar, aunque lo que dijo no pareció funcionar por que la chica se puso más roja que una fruta y soltó un gemido, el mocoso por otro lado permaneció ignorante ante la clara atracción de la joven Hyuuga y frunció el ceño.

-¡Lo tengo cubierto viejo! Además solo quería saber que es esa cosa extraña que le pasa a los ojos de Hinata.

-Esa cosa extraña. – Interrumpió Sasuke con voz sumamente fastidiada. – Se llama Byakugan, dobe. Un Dojutsu que solo puede ser usado por ciertos miembros del clan Hyuuga… - Esto último lo dijo mirando a Hinata de _esa_ forma nuevamente, Hinata trago saliva, Naruto por otro lado la vio impresionada.

-¡Wow! ¡Ano-sa, ano-sa! ¿Qué es un Dojutsu?

-A veces pienso que tu estupidez no tiene límites. – Soltó Sasuke con molestia, Naruto iba a regresarle el grito pero Kakashi sensei se detuvo haciendo que el grupo y Naruto por consecuente se detuviesen también.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido.

Cuatro Kunai fueron disparados hacia el equipo… más específicamente hacia Tazuna mientras dos ninjas emboscaban a Kakashi, antes de que Tazuna pudiese pensar en la luz del túnel la chica saco un Kunai de su bolso y desvió tres de ellos, el cuarto se le enterró en el brazo, sin embargo ella apenas soltó un quejido y vio hacia los dos individuos de enfrente esperando bloquear otros posibles ataques. Apenas podía creer su reacción, quizás fue por instinto que Hinata pudo reaccionar tan bien o por el hecho de tener activado su Byakugan, como sea esto ayudo a que los demás se pusieran despiertos.

Sasuke reacciono inmediatamente quitándole un tipo de encima Kakashi sensei de una patada y posteriormente reteniéndolo con una serie de movimientos de Taijutsu bastante decente, Naruto se mantuvo frígido (se habia caído al esquivar uno de los Kunai que iban hacia Hinata y Tazuna) en el suelo, cuando reacciono se habia acabado toda la acción, es decir, habia sido tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de salir de su estupor y ayudar en algo, lo cual por supuesto lo hizo sentir realmente estúpido. Una vez que duro el silencio medio minuto Kakashi se volteo hacia sus estudiantes y sonrió detrás de su máscara.

-Bien hecho chicos, ahora estamos fuera de peligro. Hinata… - Hinata observo a Kakashi sensei con inseguridad, ¿Quizás la regañaría por quedarse en su lugar y no ayudarlos? – Excelente trabajo y reacción al proteger a Tazuna san de ese modo, Sasuke buenos movimientos, Naruto… la próxima vez intenta ayudar un poco más.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero Hinata sintió perfectamente que era una frase denigrante, se molesto un poco pero no lo demostró, observo a Naruto que se habia quedado viendo pensativo hacia la nada con una mueca de inconformidad, impotencia y frustración, el rubio miro hacia Sasuke pensando en cómo este habia salido inmune y victorioso del ataque, incluso Hinata habia reaccionado mejor que él, al voltear a verla sus miradas se encontraron y Naruto rehuyó la mirada de Hinata al instante con vergüenza, detestaba ser el peor del grupo.

Hinata por el otro lado se sonrojo hasta la medula para después mirar al rubio con preocupación, pensó en ir a hablarle… si haría eso…

-En todo caso, esta misión claramente aumento de rango, señor Tazuna, si sería tan amable…

-¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablando. – Mintió el ebrio constructor viendo hacia otro lado, Kakashi suspiro y rodo su único ojo.

-Bien se lo pongo de esta forma. Inicialmente habia pensado en dejarme "caer en combate" y esconderme para averiguar exactamente por qué iba a atacarnos esos ninjas de la aldea de la neblina, pero ni siquiera fue necesario dado que aventaron cuatro Kunai hacia usted, los cuales le habrían matado de no ser por mi estudiante. – Hinata se sonroso ligeramente ante eso, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente hablara asi de ella, Kakashi no obstante continuo. – Ahora de haber sabido que en nuestra escolta tendríamos que enfrentarnos a ninjas habríamos clasificado esta misión como a o b, según nuestras reglas estoy autorizado de abandonar la misión e irme de aquí, y dejarlo solo a su suerte, asi que si no le molesta explicarse podre considerar quedarme solo unos minutos más…

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una explicación prolongada acerca de las razones que tenía el señor Tazuna para no decirles sobre la misión, principalmente la falta de dinero y la urgencia por que el terminase el puente para ayudar a la situación financiera de su aldea, seguido de un poco de chantaje emocional para rematarlo todo. Hinata pensaba que la misión del señor Tazuna era importante y que su determinación para acabarla aun si le costase la vida era algo increíble, pero no creía que mentirles fuese algo adecuado, ahora todos estaban en peligro, la voz de sensei interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Bien, descansen cinco minutos mientras tomo un plan de acción.

Tazuna se sentó bajo un árbol para tomar y Sasuke subió al mismo recargándose en el tronco, Hinata solo suspiro pensando en sentarse y tratar su herida, pero se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba cerca del grupo, estaba unos cuantos arboles más atrás, recargado en el tronco. Esto la hizo preocuparse, Naruto siempre era alegre y decidido, si las cosas fuesen normales habría estado quejándose de que Kakashi sensei pidió un descanso, pero ahora parecía desanimado y eso simplemente la agobiaba, asi que, juntando valor decidió ir hacia allá y subirle el ánimo.

Obviamente le costó bastante, caminar hacia allá fue mucho menos difícil que decidirse a hablarle, se acerco cautelosamente y luego de lo que parecieron horas encontró el valor necesario recordándose que por primera vez, Naruto necesitaba de alguien en quien apoyarse, y ella seria ese alguien, frunció un poco el ceño y hablo.

-Na-Naruto kun…

-Oh… Hola Hinata, ¿Estabas ahí? – _Bien, ese fue un pésimo comienzo… _Pensó Hinata sintiéndose algo deprimida pero negó recordándose que debía animar a Naruto, asi que asintió y continúo con su cometido.

-Uhm… yo… quería saber p-por qué… por que te vez tan… decaído. – Soltó al fin, maldecía su timidez, pero al menos lo dijo, Naruto se limito a suspirar.

-Hinata mira… no… estoy de humor para hablar. – Auch, eso le habia dolido, por un momento pensó en rendirse mientras bajaba la cabeza, mas sin embargo recordó a Naruto alegre y energético, y decidió que prefería mil veces a ese Naruto, asi que decidió intentarlo una vez más.

-E-Es solo que… yo…me… me preocupo… por ti.

Naruto la miro sorprendido, ¿Ella estaba preocupada? ¿Por él? Eso no era posible porque… nadie se preocupaba por él, nadie aparte de Iruka sensei, y ellos eran similares, pero Hinata… ¿Por qué se preocuparía por él? Naruto se sintió extraño, no sabía si creerle pero igual no podía pensar que mentía por que Hinata era… bueno era una chica muy amable y no parecía ser de las que gastaban bromas. Y además…

-¿Na-Naruto kun…? – Naruto se sobresalto al darse cuenta que se habia perdido en sus pensamientos viendo hacia Hinata, tosió un poco quitándole importancia (intentándolo) y por alguna extraña razón… se lo conto.

-Bueno es que… todos actuaron tan calmadamente hace rato, tu tuviste reflejos increíbles y el teme… ese maldito salió más fresco que una rosa, y yo… solo me quede en el suelo, sin saber hacer nada. – Termino por decir Naruto viendo hacia el suelo, por lo cual no vio cuando Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar el cumplido a su agilidad, aun asi. – No entiendo por qué, ¿Por qué no puedo ser mejor que Sasuke? He entrenado mucho todas las noches, entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo ser mejor?

Hinata se quedo frígida, jamás habia pensado que, Naruto compartiera un dolor similar al suyo, la frustración de no ser mejor de lo que eres, de no alcanzar las expectativas, dolía mucho y Naruto también lo sufría, Hinata le miro sonrojada pero comprensivamente, entonces le dijo algo a Naruto, que se decía a si misma cuando pensaba "Tengo que ser como Naruto kun"

-No… No puedes esperar… ser bu-bueno de la noche a la mañana Na-Naruto kun… p-puede que…. Que te haya sentado mal… no haber actuado hace u-unos momentos, pero… pero tu momento n-no fue haya a-atrás… tu momento será… cuando pro-protejas a las personas que te importan y… yo se que tendrás éxito… por que tienes una gran determinación y pienso que lograras todo lo que te propongas…

Naruto la observo sorprendido, en todos los días que llevaban haciendo misiones y entrenamiento Hinata jamás habia hablado tanto, y ahora que lo hizo… lo hizo sentir mejor, una sonrisa débil cruzo su rostro viendo con atención como Hinata jugaba con sus dedos y le veía de vez en cuando, era rarita pero no le importaba, Hinata era buena amiga. _Amiga… si, Hinata es mi amiga._

-¿De verdad lo crees…?- Hinata asintió con un sonrisa leve y Naruto esta vez sonrió de oreja a oreja como siempre lo hacía, logrando que Hinata se sintiese feliz y orgullosa de haber logrado lo que se propuso. - ¡Thank you Hinata! Habia estado dudando pero ahora que hable contigo me siento más seguro.

-De… De nada. –Hinata apenas podía creer que estuviese hablando tan tranquilamente, se recargo un poco más en el árbol con el afán de medio esconder su rostro y entonces sintió una punzada de dolor en todo el brazo que la hizo quitarse en un impulso y trasbillar hacia atrás, Naruto observo sorprendido moviéndose para ayudarla pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando observo como la joven Hyuuga se estabilizaba por sí misma. – Torpe… - Se regaño en voz baja.

-No lo eres, estas lastimada. Ese ninja de antes debió darte con un Kunai, ¿Estás bien? Quizás debería decirle a Kakashi sensei que… - Naruto se detuvo cuando Hinata le jalo la manga con la cabeza baja, volteo a verla confundido y ella alzo el rostro mostrándole mucho miedo e inseguridad, pero sobre todo una silenciosa suplica. – Pero Hinata, tu brazo…

-N-No quiero… retrasar a nadie, por favor. – Si su padre se enteraba de que la misión se alentó o cancelo por ella Hinata no se lo habría perdonado, Naruto no sabía los motivos pero entendió sus razones, asi que se limito a asentir y suspirar.

-De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal puedes decirme sabes… quiero ayudarte con tus problemas para que estemos a mano. – Ofreció sonriendo, noto que su muñeca también tenía una cortada, quizás por evadir el Kunai y tuvo una idea, rebusco entre sus cosas y le entrego a Hinata dos rollos con una sonrisa. – Toma, esto ayudara. Tu chaqueta es gruesa pero puedes ponerlas debajo de ella, sobre tus brazos y muñecas, de esa forma al evadir cosas y golpear no te lastimaras tanto, yo hacía eso cuando entrenaba. – Le explico Naruto, Hinata sonrió tomando las vendas.

No recordaba la última vez que alguien le regalo algo, pero este regalo, a pesar de ser tan simple era muy especial asi que asintió tomándolas contra su pecho, sorprendida de que Naruto no escuchase lo fuerte que este sonaba. El rubio sonrió una vez mas y señalo hacia donde estaban los demás con un mirada decidida.

-¡Yosh! La próxima vez les demostrare de que estoy hecho, ¡De veras! Vamos Hinata. – Hinata asintió siguiéndolo detrás y subiendo su manga izquierda, la herida era larga pero poco profunda, aplico un poco del bálsamo que habia hecho y luego se vendo todo el brazo y las muñecas, hizo lo mismo con el otro y se reunió con los demás.

Por petición de Kakashi evadirían los problemas todo lo posible e irían en formación de escolta alrededor de Tazuna mientras él iba enfrente, Hinata por poseer el Byakugan se puso entre ambos chicos y observo el perímetro, nadie se lo pidió pero volvió a activar su Byakugan, esta vez intento hacerlo sin tantos sellos, lamentablemente fallo asi que tuvo que hacerlo del modo habitual y estar alerta.

Continuaron con un buen paso durante diez o quince minutos, en silencio… demasiado silenciosos, mucho para el gusto de Naruto. Pero ya la habia fastidiado una vez y no quería volver hacerlo asi que se dedico a entretenerse de otra forma. En realidad no lo pudo evitar, aun cuando podía verse mal educado pero silenciosamente observo los ojos de Hinata otra vez. Cada vez que ella activada su trasto ocular sus facciones se volvían fieras y daba la sensación de que podía ver atravez de ti, de lo que sea… era raro por qué… cierto, ¿Para que servían los ojos de Hinata? Curioso, susurro.

_- ¡Oy Hinata, Hinata!_

_-¿Uhm… si?_

_-¿Para qué sirve el Byakugan exactamente? – _Hinata se sonrojo, abrió la boca para explicar pero un tercero entro en la conversación, Tazuna los escuchaba silenciosamente esperando que a la hora de la acción no se distrajeran.

_- Dime algo dobe, ¿Cuándo íbamos a la academia escuchabas algo de las clases?_

_-Sa-Sasuke san… _- Soltó Hinata a modo de reproche, como en plan de "No empieces algo, por favor", pero él la ignoro y Naruto también.

_-¡Teme a ti quien te invito! Estaba hablando con Hinata._

_-Chicos…_

_-Y yo estaba hablando contigo, aunque al juzgar por la escases de información supongo que no. En lugar de platicar tanto deberías poner atención… miedoso._

_-¡Que! Repite eso maldito…_

_-P-Por favor, estamos en una misión. _– Les recordó Hinata mirando a cada uno medio molesta, ella nunca era violenta pero las discusiones entre Sasuke y Naruto podían sacar lo mejor de su persona, Naruto se trago las palabras rehuyendo su mirada. Después de todo Hinata tenía aun activado su Byakugan y lucia algo letal.

-_O-Ok, ok, solo no te enfades._

_-Hmp._

Sasuke se volteo de vuelta a lo suyo, incluso el debía admitir que los Hyugga eran famosos por tener una fría mirada que competía con la de los Uchiha, quizás ganaba, este pensamiento le atrajo otro gruñido, sabía que no debía ser impaciente y que su Sharingan despertaría cualquier día de estos, después de todo su padre y tíos lo tuvieron… incluso Itachi… el pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerlo ver con odio al horizonte, Itachi lo habia tenido a su edad, ¿Por qué no tenía el aun el Sharingan? Podía ser que él no… _No, eso es imposible._

El tenia el Sharingan, solo que aun estaba dormido. Aun asi era frustrante, que alguien más débil que él, y que seguramente menos entrenada pudiese ya activar su Dojutsu y el no. ¿Qué habia de especial en Hinata? La miro de reojo, supo que Hinata lo noto por que hizo una mueca de incomodidad y miro un poco más hacia el lado contrario donde estaba el, negó con la cabeza y volvió a su posición. Lo mejor era no preocuparse por estupideces.

Sin embargo la calma no duro mucho, cinco minutos después del último argumento del duo dinámico Hinata frunció el ceño y trago saliva a ver a otro Ninja, por alguna extraña razón sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda.

-Kakashi sensei… - Pero no le dio tiempo al Ninja enmascarado de voltear cuando Hinata grito en un apuro. - ¡Al suelo!

Todos hicieron lo comandado esquivando asi la cuchilla enorme que habia sido dirigido hacia ellos sin riesgo alguno, aun asi estuvo cerca. Cuando se levantaron vieron a un ninja imponente sobre ella, Hinata no sabía quién era pero el solo verlo le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, trago saliva completamente nerviosa e instintivamente busco su Kunai, el aire se lleno de tensión y una ligera neblina empezó a rodearlos, el ninja le dijo algo a Kakashi sensei que Hinata no escucho, por alguna razón estaba demasiado nerviosa y no lograba reaccionar.

Lo hizo solo cuando Naruto, quien estaba al lado suyo empuño su Kunai y empezó correr en dirección al sensei y el ninja, Hinata tuvo el deseo de gritarle que no lo hiciera pero Kakashi sensei se encargo de detenerlo, claramente ese ninja era un asesino y estaba fuera de su categoría, se formaron de manera que protegían a Tazuna del peligro, ella en el centro y ambos a los lados flanqueándolo completamente, Hinata apretó más fuertemente su Kunai intentando mantenerse tranquila.

No fue fácil, Zabuza, el ninja de la neblina utilizo un jutsu el cual hizo que los rodearan una densa neblina, tanto que en un momento determinado apenas podían ver a Kakashi sensei, Hinata habría sufrido un ataque de nervios de no ser por que podía ver a Zabuza detrás de la niebla formando un jutsu, entonces del agua un nuevo cuerpo se formo, Hinata trago saliva, por un momento pensó en decirle al sensei lo que Zabuza estaba planeado pero seguramente el ya lo sabía, por su sharingan, y solo revelaría algo inútil asi que calló.

Como sea se sorprendió cuando Kakashi se volteo y le pidió a Sasuke que se calmase y que él no los dejaría morir, en efecto el único Uchiha restante habia estado al borde de un ataque de nervios y necesito de las palabras de Kakashi para estar en paz, esto hizo que Hinata se preocupara también por Naruto asi que volteo, le sorprendió verlo muy tranquilo en comparación con el Uchiha, cuando Hinata bajo un poco la mirada se dio cuenta con horro por qué, Naruto se habia cortado la mano. _Debió ser para no pasmarse y estar alerta por el dolor._

Hinata volteo hacia enfrente guardando la calma de la mejor forma que podía, lamentablemente vio como el clon de Zabuza se posicionaba detrás de ellos en menos de un segundo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de avisarles y su velocidad era tan abrumadora que… _E-Es demasiado… no… no puedo con esto, yo… _Se mordía el labio con ansiedad volteando, Kunai en mano y el asesino detrás, no podía con él, era débil, era… era una torpe kunoichi tirada en el suelo, Kakashi por suerte le habia salvado aun asi.

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? – Naruto se acerco a levantarla, Hinata se limito a asentir, demasiado avergonzada de sí misma como para ponerse nerviosa.

-S-Si, pr-pro-protejamos a Tazuna san. – Naruto asintió y reasumieron la formación mientras Kakashi y Zabuza peleaban, Sasuke se mantenía aun rígido a la espera de cualquier ataque sorpresa, una vez que Hinata volteo se encontró desesperado por no poder ver atravez de la neblina asi que la llamo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué vez? – Hinata se sobresalto por que la llamasen, habia estado viendo con seria depresión a la nada, asi que en cierta forma agradeció a Sasuke, volteo hacia enfrente y enfoco la mirada, sus venas palpitaban con exhausta precisión.

-Ka-Kakashi sensei y Za-Zabuza están peleando, ha-hablan al mismo tiempo, Zabuza tiene dos clones a cinco me-metros de la po-posición…. d-de la pelea escondidos… entre la neblina, po-posiblemente refuerzos… Ka-Kashi sensei está usando su Sharingan… - Reporto Hinata tan rápido y uniforme como pudo, Naruto afilaba la mirada pero por más que podía no veía nada.

No era de hacer preguntas estúpidas en media batalla asi que supuso Hinata estaba usando sus ojos raros para ver, ya que cada vez que decía que hacían fruncía el ceño y sus venas se enmarcaban un poco, luego se relajaban, le parecía impresionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Sasuke por el otro lado frunció el ceño ligeramente, aun no entendía como era que Kakashi sensei poseía un Sharingan.

-Sa-Sasuke san… Ka-Kakashi sensei… no es… - Hinata le vio con la intención de preguntar, quizás no era el momento pero no pudo evitar la pregunta, además si mantenía ocupada su mente se concentraba más que si recordaba su falla anterior, Sasuke como sea le entendió sin necesidad de mas palabras y negó al instante.

-De ninguna manera, toda mi familia fue asesinada… el no es un Uchiha, no entiendo por qué posee el Sharingan. – Confeso con sospechosísmo, Naruto no entendía la mitad de lo que estaban hablando pero no se iba a poner a preguntar, no obstante se sentía incomodo con esa conversación (en la cual no participaba) en un ambiente tan hostil, asi que decidió cortarla.

-Hinata, dime qué vez.

-S-Si Na-Naruto kun… uhm… e-están haciendo un jutsu… dra-dragón de agua me parece… e-esto es malo. – Comento Hinata con miedo e inseguridad, Naruto y Sasuke le vieron alarmados.

-¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono el Uchiha con urgencia, Hinata trago saliva.

-E-El chakra de Kakashi sensei… s-se está drenando de su cu-cuerpo con rapidez… s-si no acaba esto rápido el no podrá pelear…

-¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¡Deberíamos ayudar a patear el trasero de ese tipo a Kakashi sensei, de veras! – Grito Naruto para ellos, Hinata le vio impresionada.

-¡Na-Naruto kun!

-Naruto tiene razón, no tiene sentido que nos quedemos todos aquí.

-Sa-Sasuke san… pero…

-Tu visión es de casi 360 grados, el no puede ver tu punto ciego Hinata, si proteges a Tazuna nosotros podemos ayudar a Kakashi sensei. – Explico Sasuke rápidamente tomando el liderazgo de la situación, Hinata trago saliva.

Por un momento pensó en decirles que no podía, que era débil, que nunca debió haber salido de la aldea, que su padre tenía razón y probablemente aun con su vista periférica no sería de ayuda… sin embargo sus dos compañeros de equipo esperaban una respuesta, por primera vez la necesitaban de verdad, Kakashi sensei quien se habia referido a ella como "su alumna" la necesitaba, Tazuna la necesitaba y Hinata decidió que, asi esa fuese su última misión no daría la misma impresión de siempre, e intentaría luchar por todos sus medios.

Asi que asintió agudizando su Byakugan al máximo en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, al punto en el cual podía ver los Tenketsus de Kakashi y Zabuza, luego asintió hacia ellos con gesto serio empuñando su Kunai en posición de Puño suave, ella no sabía hacer la rotación pero conocía los movimientos y podía usar sus brazos como escudo de carne en el peor de los casos.

-¡D-De acuerdo, yo cuidare a Tazuna san! U-Ustedes vallan y ayuden a Kakashi sensei.

-Gracias. – Soltó Naruto antes de irse, Sasuke se limito a asentir y partir del mismo modo.

-Oye niña, sé que no te he tratado de la mejor forma, pero por lo que más quieras concéntrate en la pelea y no en tus amigos, sobre todo en el enano ruidoso. – Suplico el ebrio constructor, Hinata frunció el ceño.

-D-Descuide, le protegeré asi mi vida deba ser sacrificada.

Hinata observo, Sasuke y Naruto se habían parado cerca, quizás pensando en una estrategia, mientras ella le respondía al constructor Kakashi habia sido atrapado en una especie de prisión de agua, Hinata suspiro esperando que las cosas salieran bien y continuo alerta.

Repentinamente los dos clones que estaban a unos metros de ellos se dividieron, uno fue hacia Sasuke y Naruto, el otro se dirigió a donde estaba ella, Hinata trago saliva, si les gritaba a los chicos que tuviesen cuidado los descubriría ante el verdadero Zabuza, asi que se limito a cargar dos Kunai con chakra y lanzarlos hacia los clones, el que iba hacia Sasuke y Naruto se desintegro, por suerte. El que iba hacia ella no, esquivo y le lanzo cinco Shuriken que Hinata logro repeler a duras penas.

Hinata lanzo dos Kunai mas, esquivo, el clon lanzo esta vez algo más delgado, mucho más delgado. _¡A-Agujas! _ No iba a poder repelerlas, no podría repelerlas todas, le darían a Tazuna y la misión… _¡No! _Hinata repelió tres agujas con su Kunai, dos se clavaron en su hombro, una en su pierna y las últimas tres en el brazo que uso para proteger al constructor de puentes, soltó apenas un gemido de dolor y cerro un ojo sintiéndose exhausta, su Byakugan se estaba desactivando. _No, te-tengo que proteger a Tazuna san… _

Hizo una esfuerzo y lo reactivo, luego se desenterró las tres agujas del brazo y las lanzo hacia el clon, esta vez por suerte logro darle y vio como se desintegraba, estaba jadeando y se sentía bastante patética, seguramente los demás habría salido ilesos, o su primo Neji… el simplemente habría expulsado chakra de sus brazos y repelido todo sin problemas, suspiro no pudiendo mantener su Byakugan activo durante más tiempo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, ya no escuchaba la pelea de trasfondo, lo cual significaba que su equipo habia ganado.

_O fue derrotado en combate y el asesino silencioso viene para acá… _Le recordó una voz llena de razón y Hinata se sintió repentinamente muy ansiosa, sin Byakugan estaría perdida, no habia forma de que le ganara… podía salir de cualquier lado, podría estar justo en…

-¡Hinata! ¡Aaaagh! ¡Cuidado, casi me matas! – Hinata observo que la neblina empezaba disiparse y su Kunai estaba solo a centímetros de Naruto, esto la hizo soltar un gemido.

-¡Na-Naruto kun, lo…lo lamento! E-Escuche pasos y…y…

-Está bien Hinata, hiciste un buen trabajo. – Le dijo Kakashi caminando lentamente hacia ellos, la neblina ya completamente evaporada y el asesino desaparecido, Sasuke venía detrás.

-¡Hinata estas lastimada! – Esta vez Hinata no dijo nada a Naruto ya que era bastante obvio, se limito a sonreírles a todos cansada pero intentando demostrar seguridad.

-N-No es… nada. A-Ano… q-que paso con Za-Zabuza…

-Un ninja enmascarado de la neblina se lo llevo. – Explico Sasuke, Hinata asintió aliviada de que eso hubiese terminado, el constructor soltó también un suspiro de alivio enorme y Kakashi les sonrió detrás de la máscara.

-Bueno, supongo que nos dará otra explicación, sin embargo en estos momentos siento que voy a…

-¡Kakashi sensei! – Hinata grito mientras Naruto y Sasuke lo atrapaban, Sasuke lo observo y soltó lo obvio.

-Solo está cansado, será mejor que nos traslademos hacia un lugar seguro.

- Hay un lanchero que se ofreció a llevarme hacia la villa, si alcanzamos la orilla del rio que desemboca en el mar podremos encontrarlo, luego pueden descansar en mi casa. – Ofreció por primera vez Tazuna, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata ya no estaban tan dispuestos a confiar en él, viendo como se habia tornado la situación, pero no les quedo otra opción.

-De acuerdo, Naruto dame a Kakashi sensei. – Pidió Sasuke, Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarlo hasta allá?

-No…

-¡Agggh!

-Además. – Le interrumpió Sasuke mientras cargaba a Kakashi. – Yo puedo llevarlo la mitad del camino y tú la otra mitad.

-Mhmm… de acuerdo, supongo… - Cedió el rubio, Hinata agradeció esto ya que no estaba de humor para peleas, emprendieron la caminata hacia el lugar de encuentro en silencio.

La heredera Hyuuga tuvo que quitarse la aguja de la pierna con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, una vez que se le bajo la adrenalina sintió las consecuencias pero se negó a demostrarlo, como sea estaba demasiado cansada para usar el Byakugan, asi que se limito a caminar con el Kunai en la mano (estaba algo paranoica), como sea aun tenía dos agujas enterradas en el hombro y Naruto noto eso.

Se pregunto si no le dolían, de hecho Hinata se veía bastante abatida, sus ojos se entrecerraban de cuando en cuando y cojeaba un poco, Naruto quiso decir algo, es decir si ya no regresaban por Kakashi sensei tampoco lo harían por ella, la batalla para ellos habia sido un poco cansada pero nada del otro mundo ya que la afrontaron en equipo, si Hinata estaba asi quizás un clon de Zabuza la habia atacado, Naruto deseaba saber porque eso habría sido impresionante, sin embargo, ¿Estaría mal preguntar? _Al menos puedo preguntarle si está bien, a Hinata no le molestara, somos amigos. _Se aseguro y alentó el paso hasta estar con ella.

-Oy Hinata.

Hinata casi no le escucho, estaba demasiado concentrada y ocupada en no desmayarse y ser una carga para los demás como para atender conversaciones, aun lamentaba no haberse desenvuelto mejor en la batalla, estaba herida por no ser lo suficientemente buena usando el Byakugan sus Tenketsus, era débil, torpe y sobre todo…

-¡Hinata que te pasa! ¡Hey Hinata!

[+]

- Uugh…

Hinata frunció el ceño sin poder abrir los ojos inmediatamente, escuchaba ruidos a su alrededor, algo parecido a la cerámica chocando con metal, pero distante, quizás en una habitación continua, eso y un pajarito sobre la rama de un árbol haciendo sonidos gorgoreantes. Aun cuando estaba cómoda y aun algo cansada debía levantarse, a su mente llegaron todos los acontecimientos sucedidos desde el inicio de la misión y esto la ayudo a despertar del todo, asustada se sentó de una y trato de pararse llena de confusión, trasbillo y cayó sobre su trasero respirando entrecortadamente.

_¡La… La misión! Me quede dormida, ¿Dónde está Tazuna san? ¿Naruto kun? ¿Kakashi sensei? ¿Sasuke san? _Empezó a pensar lo peor hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer de rostro amable se asomo por ella sonriéndole, esto tranquilizo a Hinata.

-Oh, ya estas despierta. Me pareció escuchar un golpe y resulta que fuiste tú. –Explico ella sonriendo, Hinata se sonroso ligeramente y se sentó con normalidad. Estaba en sus ropajes negros que usaba debajo de la chamarra y tenía sus heridas vendadas.

-Ah… yo… disculpe… ¿Do-Donde estamos?

-Cierto disculpa mis modales, esta es la casa de mi padre Tazuna, ayer llegaste con tus compañeros y su maestro, ambos estaban desmayados. Descansaron toda la noche y se fueron a entrenar hace una hora más o menos.

-Oh, ¿Al bosque? – Pregunto Hinata poniéndose sus sandalias, la mujer asintió con un gesto pensativo.

-Asi es, aunque no deberías ir, en tu condición…

-N-No… ya he causado problemas… n-no quiero retrasarme mas, gra-Gracias por el hospedaje. – Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia, después corrió hacia la salida.

Lo más seguro es que se hubiese desmayado por qué dreno una buena parte de su chakra, aun asi supuso que usar el Byakugan para buscar a sus compañeros no la mataría, asi que lo activo. Los hayo no muy lejos de ahí, internados en el bosque a unos cien metros de su posición actual, relajo sus ojos y se puso en camino. Aun le dolía un poco la pierna de su herida pero no podía permitirse causar más molestias. Pensando en la situación anterior se habia deprimido mucho, pero luego de ver como sus compañeros tuvieron el valor de enfrentar al Zabuza real para ayudar a Kakashi sensei decidió que ella no quería seguir siendo la más débil.

Deseaba estar a su lado, peleando con ellos, asi que se esforzaría mucho más en los entrenamientos y lograría mejorar su control de chakra, después de todo Naruto hacia eso y le funcionaba, entonces Hinata también podía y quería intentarlo.

Finalmente llego al claro donde se encontraban los chicos, el primero en notar su presencia fue Kakashi sensei quien soltó un pequeño "oh" de sorpresa.

-Parece ser que Hinata ha decidido unírsenos en el entrenamiento. – Al decir esto tanto Naruto como Sasuke voltearon en su dirección, Sasuke parecía serio pero por primera vez no se veía hostil, lo cual, Hinata agradeció profundamente, Naruto como sea, era un caso completamente distinto.

-¡Hinata despertaste!

Se acerco a ella en un suspiro y la tomo de los hombros explicándole lo ocurrido después de que se desmayo en un ataque hiperactivo, Hinata escuchaba a medias ya que el martilleo en su pecho no la dejaba oír bien, seguro estaba roja, como sea míster obviedad no lo notaba.

-… Y yo estaba como, ¡Woah, Sasuke mira Hinata se desmayo! Y el teme solo dijo "Uh debe estar exhausta, vas a tener que cargarla hasta que lleguemos "y yo… - Hinata en cierta parte de su relato dejo de escuchar sintiéndose mal por hacer que Naruto la cargara, aun cuando no noto que Naruto imitaba a Sasuke con voz atontada o cuando dijo que era mejor cargarla a ella que a Kakashi sensei, los otros dos integrantes del equipo que si notaron la falta de tacto en Naruto rodaron los ojos.

- Naruto por favor déjala respirar. – Soltó Kakashi a lo cual Naruto se dio cuenta que en todo el relato habia estado hablando sin parar muy cerca de ella y Hinata lucia como decaída, asi que asintió.

-Oh sí, lo siento. – Un silencio medio incomodo se inserto en el aire, Kakashi se encargo de romperlo, en parte para avanzar y en otra para sacar a Hinata de su nube de depresión.

-Como sea Hinata, estaba explicándoles como caminar sobre los arboles mediante el uso de su chakra, ¿Tu no estarás familiarizada con esta técnica? – Pregunto Kakashi a lo cual Hinata salió de su trance y asintió tímidamente.

-Uhm… si… e-en casa a-aprendemos e-esa técnica para mejorar el control de ch-chakra. – Explico con la cabeza baja, Kakashi sonrió.

-Eso es interesante, ¿Quizás podrías darle una demostración a Sasuke y Naruto? – Hinata se sintió repentinamente muy nerviosa, Naruto la observaba con curiosidad y Sasuke se mantenía absolutamente serio y concentrado, Hinata trago saliva.

-Ah yo… n-no puedo subir co-con mucha…

-Hinata lo que puedas hacer será suficiente. – Explico Kakashi con una sonrisa conciliadora, Hinata asintió mordiendo su labio interior y vio hacia sus compañeros, luego respiro hondo adquiriendo algo de determinación en su rostro. _Na-Naruto kun e-está observando, n-no puedo fallar en esto, ya lo he practicado._

Hinata empezó a concentrar el chakra necesario en sus pies dando un pequeño impulso empezó a caminar sobre el tronco del árbol, casi cayó en un instante en cual seguramente se vio ridícula moviendo los brazos para estabilizarse, pero al final logro llegar hasta la cima libre de rasguños, Naruto soltó un "Ohhh" y Sasuke un sonoro "Hpm" de frustración recordando lo mal que le habia ido en su primer intento a comparación con ella, Kakashi noto esto y decidió aprovecharlo a su favor con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas escondidas bajo su máscara. Hinata por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír al haberlo hecho bien, incluso mejor que en sus entrenamientos con Hokumi.

- ¡Vaya! Hinata ha tenido la mejor demostración hasta ahora, no cabe duda que deba ser cosa de los Hyuuga, poseer ese control tan extenso. – Miro a Sasuke, Hinata observo horrorizada. _¡No Kakashi sensei, me va a odiar más! _No habia caso, Sasuke observo hacia donde estaba ella con algo parecido al fastidio y luego hacia el tronco como si este fuese un enemigo de muerte, pero ahí no acabo la cosa, no señor. – Sin duda Hinata es la más cercana a convertirse en Hokague de los tres, si no me extrañaría, tú no tienes oportunidad alguna Naruto.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no es verdad sensei, voy a terminar esto más rápido de lo que pueda pensarlo! – Hinata hizo un gesto desesperado. _¡Na-Naruto kun no es cierto! Yo no quiero ser Hokague, tú puedes hacer eso… _Obviamente no lo dijo del todo, se limito a bajar del árbol y sentirse diminuta entre la tensión que se habia creado alrededor de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Bien, supongo que ustedes dos no querrán que su compañera de equipo los humille, ¿Cierto…?

-A-Ano…

-Asi que mejor será que practiquen hasta perfeccionar esta técnica, yo esperare en casa de Tazuna san. – Le interrumpió Kakashi, Hinata jamás se habia sentido tan frustrada antes, ahora Naruto y Sasuke debían odiarla, y algo le decía que Kakashi sensei lo habia echo todo adrede. – Oh Hinata, puedes seguir practicando pero ya básicamente dominas la técnica, asi que mejor no te sobre esfuerces, ¿Ok?

-O-Ok …

Dicho esto Kakashi sensei desapareció en un "Puff" junto a una nube de humo. Hinata suspiro jugando con sus manos y dio un saltito de impresión cuando Vio que Sasuke y Naruto se veían peligrosamente con un Kunai en la mano, luego gruñeron (si incluso Sasuke Uchiha gruño) y se aventaron corriendo hacia el árbol, Hinata alargo la mano pensando en decirles que no era tan fácil si corrían asi pero no se atrevía a interrumpir la tensión. Lamentablemente Sasuke estaba superando a Naruto por bastante y cuando caía al suelo no lo hacía de cabeza.

Hinata intento concentrarse en su entrenamiento, ya sabía por experiencia propia que a Naruto (o Sasuke para este caso) no le gustaba ser molestado cuando competía con el moreno, sin embargo era difícil ya que cada dos o tres minutos podías escuchar al rubio maldiciendo por lo alto. Hinata volteo hacia otro lado y suspiro.

_Bueno, en lugar de ver como idiota puedes intentar entrenar… _Le dijo una voz consiente en su cabeza, Hinata no era tonta, sabía que sus heridas habrían sido mínimas si hubiese podido abrir todos sus Tenketsus, no solo los de la palma, sino también los de el antebrazo, los dedos, etc. La cosa es que requería mucho control y chakra y ella fallaba en ello constantemente, por lo mismo su instructor y su padre odiaban entrenarla. _Pe-Pero ellos no están aquí, y no quiero ser una carga… _Se dijo con firmeza y decidió empezar por lo básico.

Ya podía abrir los Tenketsus de las palmas, lo siguiente eran los de el dorso de la mano y los dedos, asi como la parte superior de la mano, en pocas palabras y por secciones hasta finalmente abrirlos todos y lograr utilizar la rotación. Hinata supuso que el descanso la habría regenerado lo suficiente y decidió empezar.

Primero abrió y cerro diez veces los Tenketsus de sus palmas para calentar y golpeo la corteza de un árbol hasta romperla, luego se concentro en el antebrazo, un poco mas debajo de la palma le costó al menos diez minutos apenas abrir el Tenketsu con la ayuda de su Byakugan, lamentablemente no podía expulsar casi nada de chakra aun y empezaba sentirse cansada, Hinata se dejo caer recargada en el árbol con frustración. _No puede ser… ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto?_

-¡Aaaaagh!

-¡Na-Naruto kun!

-¡Estoy bien!

Hinata se relajo en el tronco (lo mas que pudo) al verlo pararse y arremeter de nuevo, entonces sonrió con un sonroso en sus mejillas. _Naruto… él no se rinde… debe estar lastimado, y no ha avanzado mucho en comparación a Sasuke, aun asi… _Hinata realizo que ella también, constantemente se comparaba con su primo, y sintió una oleada nueva de calidez e identificación con su rubio compañero, decidió entonces ayudarlo, ya igual no podía practicar por la falta de chakra y Naruto podía utilizar la ayuda, espero a que bajara, aunque no lo hizo de la forma que Hinata pensó.

Sin meditarlo, sin pensarlo, se aventó hacia donde Naruto iba a caer y lo atrapo atrapando su cabeza encima de sus piernas y estabilizando el peso con sus brazos, se mantuvo rígida una vez que realizo lo que habia echo y trago saliva poniéndose muy roja, Naruto por otro lado de recupero del golpe silenciosamente y aun recostado sobre sus piernas parpadeo dos veces sorprendido.

-¿Uh? ¿Hinata? – Hinata hiperventilo solo pensando una cosa. _No te desmayes, no te desmayes. _- ¿Me atrapaste? Gracias. – Razono el enderezándose, quedando sentado a su lado, esto bien ayudo a Hinata muchísimo a tranquilizarse - ¿Sucede algo?

-Ah yo… - _¡Vamos solo dilo! _Hinata trago saliva cerrando los ojos y lo soltó de una. – Pe-Pensé que podría ayudarte. – Mas parpadeos, Naruto se rasco la mejilla confundido, aun no se acostumbraba a esto de… alguien queriendo ayudarlo y preocupándose por él, era raro.

-¿Ayudarme, a mi? – Pregunto para confirmar, Hinata asintió jugando con sus dedos y sintiéndose muy nerviosa. _Se-Seguro no va a querer… _- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! _La verdad… es que no agarro el truco de esto y ya me estaba desesperando. _– Le susurro el confidentemente, Hinata se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

-Bu-Bueno, e-en ese caso… - Hinata se paro al lado de él y activo su Byakugan con sus sellos. - ¿Po-Podrías enfocar tu chakra Naruto kun?

-¿Asi?

-Uhm si… Mmmh… - Hinata observo algo confundida, era demasiado chakra, simplemente demasiado y quizás era su imaginación pero parecía entre mezclarse en tonalidades rojizas y naranjas apenas visibles, se pregunto a que se debía esto y si algo le habia pasado a Naruto, sin embargo este la interrumpió.

-¿Qué, que?

-Oh, uhm… ti-tienes que…

Hinata se detuvo y soltó una risita, Naruto no entendía ya que estaba enfocada en ella, pero con el Byakugan activado Hinata podía ver sin necesidad de voltear que Sasuke estaba tardando mucho en bajarse de árbol para absorber tanta información como le fuese posible. Hinata encontró esto bastante gracioso pero no se atrevió a exteriorizarlo, se limito a hablar más fuerte para ayudar también al Uchiha, aun si este no lo aceptaba abiertamente.

-I-Intenta enfocar menos chakra en tus pies, si… si usas demasiado ro-romperás la corteza del… del árbol y rebotaras, s-si usas muy poco vas a ca-caerte, pu-puedes intentar sin correr con tanta fuerza, apenas tro-trotando un poco y estabilizándote con más facilidad.

-Suena complicado.

-N-No lo es tanto… u-una vez que te acostumbras. – Explico ella, tardo menos de lo que esperaba y en unos diez minutos Naruto ya habia subido más que antes, Sasuke llevaba también un buen tramo si caerse, Hinata sonrió por los dos. Como sea cuando Naruto bajo y cayo de pie se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que hizo su corazón derretirse como mantequilla.

-¡Hinata thank you! ¡Esto me ha ayudado un montón, de veras!

-Uhm… de… de nada. – Le explico ella sonriendo, Naruto se acerco otro poco inconsciente de la invasión en el espacio personal de la chica, Hinata se limito a retroceder un paso algo cohibida.

- ¡Ano-sa, Ano-sa! ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu entrenamiento cuando termine esto? ¡Aun me falta un poco para patear el trasero de Sasuke! Pero podríamos practicar tú… _esa cosa_ que haces con las manos y tus ojos para repeler Shuriken, y yo podría practicar mis lanzamientos. –Explico emocionado ante la idea de un nuevo entrenamiento que lo hiciera más fuerte, Hinata se sonrojo bastante.

-Bu-Bueno… - Jamás pensó que eso de hecho pasaría, y lo quería más que nada en el mundo, sin embargo… - Me… me gustaría, pe-pero… ya ca-casi no tengo chakra, aun estoy agotada de la vez pa-pasada y…

-¡Si el chakra es problema lo hubieses dicho antes! – Exclamo el sonriendo, Hinata le vio confundida mientras Naruto hacia una mueca de concentración. – Uhm, bueno no sé cómo llamarlo ya que lo acabo de inventar pero aquí va. – Hinata ladeo la cabeza confundida y vio como Naruto juntaba sus manos recabando chakra… mucho chakra… demasiado. _¡Pu-Puedo verlo sin usar el Byakugan! _Pensó impresionada.

-¿¡Na-Naruto kun!? – Hinata casi se desmayo cuando sintió a Naruto tomándole las manos y entrelazando sus dedos para luego sentir una ola de energía rodeándola.

-¡Jutsu de transferencia de chakra!

Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo al tiempo que su cabello se paraba anormalmente y se sentía llena de energía, demasiada energía, abrió muchos los ojos y vio a Naruto impresionada entre los látigos de chakra que los rodeaban, y tan pronto como inicio se habia terminado. Naruto le soltó las manos Hinata con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia sí mismo y ella trasbillo un poco tocándose la cabeza. ¿Qué habia pasado? Se sentía como si alguien, literalmente le hubiese recargado las baterías a más del cien por ciento.

Su sangre hervía y se sentía algo agitada pero por lo demás bastante normal, miro a Naruto aun más confundida y el sonrió.

-Je, te dije que un ninja como yo tiene muchas habilidades increíbles, ¡De veras! Entonces ya tienes chakra, cuando le patee el trasero al teme me ayudaras con mi lanzamiento de Shuriken, ¿Si?

-¿Patearle el trasero a quien? – Sasuke se habia acercado hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados, habia estado arriba todo el rato asi que no escucho lo que hablaban hasta que bajo y Naruto dijo eso, Hinata se puso algo nerviosa con su presencia, Naruto sonrió socarronamente.

-¡Obviamente a ti! ¡Con los consejos de Hinata te venceré en llegar a la cima de ese árbol! – Sasuke hizo una mueca, debía admitir que los consejos de Hinata habían sido muy útiles, pero no lo diría jamás, en cambio se limito a ignorar esplendorosamente a Naruto y se volteo hacia ella con los brazos cruzados. - ¡Hey!

-Hinata, escuche que vas a entrenar tus defensas con este idiota, yo también quiero entrenar, reforzar mis lanzamientos con Shuriken y Kunai no me haría daño. – Explico, en realidad tenía otra intención aparte de entrenarse, quería probarla a ella y ver que tan buena era esquivando sus ataques, Hinata trago saliva.

-¿O-Ok?

-¿Qué? ¡Hinata! ¿Por qué tenía que meterse el teme?

-Ahm…

- Cállate, eres ruidoso. – Exclamo Sasuke, Naruto estaba en proceso de hacer una rabieta pero Sasuke lo detuvo con una sonrisa confiada. – Si tienes tiempo para quejarte es que debiste haber llegado ya a la cima del árbol. – Naruto capto su reto al instante y sonrió con el mismo aire de rivalidad en su aura.

-¡Estaré ahí antes de que puedas parpadear teme! ¡De veras!

Ambos se volvieron a enfrascar en su competencia y Hinata solo pudo negar con la cabeza suspirando, supuso que una vez que alcanzaran la cima entrenarían con ella, sabía que Sasuke tenía el mejor record de lanzamiento de Shuriken en su generación y Naruto podía ser bastante bueno si se lo proponía, asi que animada por el hecho de que ellos le pidieron entrenar, y querían hacerlo con ella sonrió, se sentía con mucha energía y podía practicar a terminar de abrir sus Tenketsus mientras ellos subían. _¡N-No voy a defraudarlos! ¡Ambos se están esforzando asi que yo hare lo mismo!_

Dicho esto empezó a golpear nuevamente el árbol en el cual estaba practicando, su padre, Hokumi y todos sus bloqueos pasados al utilizar el Byakugan quedaron en el olvido, momentáneamente alejados de su mente…

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, debo aclarar que me esfuerzo en hacerlo parecer como el anime y manga. Ahora algo importante, así como en el anime y el manga doy especial importancia a ciertos puntos.

- Lo que dicen o piensan los personajes suele ser literal y muy rara vez de un sentido escondido.

-El orden en el cual se nombren personas o lugares, ya sea en un acto inconsciente o consiente demuestra **siempre** la importancia que el personaje le da a quien o lo que este pensando.


	4. El motor de una joven Kunoichi

Hola, antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza debido a mis examenes de admision a varias universidades y otras tareas pendientes que tenia, pero he vuelto con un nuevo episodio, espero que les guste y si lean gracias por tomarse la molestia.

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**By: Amanra . The . Boss**

* * *

4.- El motor de una joven Kunoichi.

* * *

Silencio.

Silencio que daba paso a otro silencio… un silencio muy sospechoso, un gruñido de incrédula exasperación y dos rostros absolutamente sorprendidos, un gemido de sorpresa femenino y prontamente una exclamación de asombro.

-Phm…

-¡Wow Hinata eso fue asombroso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo, de veras que si Hinata! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Ah… yo…y-yo no… no sé. – Confeso Hinata tan confundida como ellos, aunque sospechaba que se debía a los acontecimientos de hace unos momentos.

Naruto y Sasuke habia estado entrenando en los arboles hasta que finalmente, cuando empezó a anochecer lograron cada uno subir a la cima, exhaustos pero satisfechos, empatados, por suerte. Durante ese tiempo Hinata se dedico a abrir los Tenketsus de sus manos para poder ser más efectiva en su entrenamiento de defensa.

Hinata encontró, para su asombro, que luego de la recarga proporcionada por su compañero rubio podía abrir todos los Tenketsus de sus brazos, Hinata simplemente no lo entendía, era como si… como si tuviese tanto chakra, que su cuerpo sintiese alivio al liberarlo con tanta facilidad, y por su puesto esto la ayudo también a mejorar mucho su control, apenas habia terminado de hacer los ejercicios de sus brazos y hombro cuando Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron para avisarle que estaban listos.

Hinata habia asentido con una mirada llena de determinación decidida que, si al menos no mejoraba mucho en su defensa, ayudaría a sus compañeros a mejorar con su lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunai, sintió el ferviente chakra de Naruto danzando en su interior, haciendo remolinos y generándole confianza, asi que los tres se dirigieron al centro del claro, Naruto en su flanco izquierdo y Sasuke en el derecho.

El Uchiha sabía perfectamente que con su visión de 360° no sería problema para Hinata que dos personas la flanquearan de ese modo, no obstante tanto él como Naruto hicieron una especie de acuerdo silencioso en no lanzar los Kunai con tanta fuerza, además de ser más peligrosos que los Shuriken, nadie garantizaba que Hinata fuese lo suficientemente buena en su defensa y lo último que Sasuke deseaba era cargar con una persona herida, al menos ese era su punto, Naruto por supuesto no deseaba lastimar a su amiga, asi que preparo sus armas.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo y Hinata se puso en posición de defensa, inconscientemente y sorprendiéndose a si misma su Byakugan se activo con solo pensarlo. _De-Debe ser por el cha-chakra de Naruto kun… _Se convenció y dejo la sorpresa de lado para darle un asentimiento claro a los dos de que estaba lista, Naruto como sea no pudo evitar recalcar algo que saltaba a la vista y lo preocupaba un poco.

-Oy Hinata, ¿No vas a utilizar un Kunai para repeler? Tus manos están vacías. – Sasuke noto esto también y la observo como si la Hyuuga tuviese pensamientos suicidas, ¿Seriamente? ¿Repeler Shuriken y Kunai de ambas direcciones solo con las manos? Le parecía demasiado, Hinata no obstante oculto un apenas visible sonrojo y negó decidida a intentarlo.

-N-No… pu-puedo hacerlo de esta forma, nada malo pasara.

Les aseguro, esperando haber sonado más segura de lo que se sentía, Naruto miro a Sasuke como en plan de, ¿Qué hacemos? Sasuke sin embargo frunció levemente el ceño, estaba curioso de ver que tan cierto era lo que Hinata pretendía hacer. Después de todo, hasta ahora solo habia visto hacer algo parecido a Kakashi sensei, y el atrapo los Shuriken, nos los repelió. Tomo dos Shuriken en su mano derecha, Hinata advirtió esto pero no volteo, por la posición de Sasuke sabía que no los lanzaría aun.

-Pero, ¿Segura? Qué tal si te lastimas, recuerda que estas herida de la batalla anterior. – Hablo Naruto, extrañamente consiente de la situación, Hinata reprimió su corazón danzando de alegría y sonrió un poco, feliz por la preocupación de Naruto y determinada a mostrarle que podría lograrlo.

-Se-Segura, la-lancen con confianza.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Waah! ¡Teme!

Todo pasó en un segundo, Hinata observo que Sasuke le lanzaba los dos Shuriken con fuerza, en dirección a su hombro, Naruto grito incrédulo y listo para intervenir, no fue necesario. Aunque volteo asustada y sorprendida, Hinata volteo al fin y al cabo, soltando apenas una expresión de asombro, subiendo su palma en acto reflejo, sintió como si alguien le hubiese dando un piquete en los dedos y lo siguiente que supo es que los Shuriken caían al suelo… partidos a la mitad, lo cual los llevaba a la situación actual.

Hinata no cabía en si del asombro, ¿E-Ella romper un Shuriken? ¿Con su chakra? _Con el chakra de Naruto. _Esa voz logro tranquilizarla por mucho, por supuesto, ella no podría hacer algo asi por sí misma, quizás tenía el control pero no el chakra en cantidades suficientes, a lo más que habia aspirado era a hacer que los Shuriken rebotaran contra el chakra, no romperlos. _Actuaste por reflejo y la sorpresa te hizo soltar chakra de más. _Si eso debió haber sido, Sasuke la sorprendió tanto que uso demasiada fuerza para no salir herida, aun asi era algo… sorprendente.

El prodigio Uchiha observo casi con indignación los Shuriken rotos en el suelo, jamás habia visto algo igual. Hinata habia partido los artefactos de metal con la precisión y fuerza de su chakra, Sasuke sintió que repentinamente no era tan débil… de hecho se sintió tan asolado por el pensamiento de que Hinata podría estar peligrosamente cerca de su nivel que frunció el ceño, sabía que habían quedado en primer lugar durante los exámenes Genin, pero mayoritariamente por que ella era la mejor entre las chicas, eso era todo.

Nadie habia dicho que era igual o mejor que él, y por supuesto que tuviese semejante poder escondido, era simplemente inexplicable. _Hace unas horas no tenia chakra suficiente para mantener su Dojutsu por más tiempo, incluso se desmayo de cansancio, asi que, ¿Qué pasa? _Naruto continuaba parloteando algo acerca de lo "increíble" que era su técnica, y que debería enséñasela algún día, Sasuke negó con la cabeza y tomo tres Kunai poniéndolos detrás de su espalda con cautela, Hinata aun tenia enfocada su Byakugan.

-… y entonces yo sería como… ¡Wow! ¡Hey pero que te pasa Sasuke! – Gruño Naruto cuando un Kunai le hizo retroceder tres pasos de Hinata, dirigido adrede por Sasuke, el Uchiha se limito a empuñar los otros dos una vez que hizo a Naruto quitarse.

-Estas en mi camino, ¡Asi que deja de meterte! – Dicho esto lanzo los dos Kunai, uno a la cabeza y otro hacia el estomago, Hinata abrió muchos los ojos haciendo que su Byakugan expandiera su rango y los detuvo apenas a tiempo, solo reboto el Kunai de su estomago, rompió el que iba hacia su cabeza, Sasuke y Naruto gruñeron, aunque por motivos muy diferentes.

Tres Shuriken mas, y dos Kunai, Sasuke se movió atravez del terreno dando casi una vuelta entera alrededor de Hinata, se cruzo con Naruto, lo aparto de una patada y lanzo otro dos. Todos y cada uno fueron evadidos por la Hyugga, logro romper los primeros tres Shuriken, el segundo Kunai reboto por poco debido a que libero un Tenketsu de su hombro y el ultimo dirigido hacia su cabeza fue evitado por que se movió justo a tiempo, aunque Hinata pudo sentir algo tibio descendiendo hacia su barbilla.

Su ceño que estaba fruncido, mostro algo parecido a la incertidumbre y preocupación, Hinata sentía como si… como si Sasuke quisiera lastimarla de verdad o quizás… no, debía ser su imaginación. Cinco Shuriken mas, dos Kunai, Hinata tuvo que engrosar el chakra para repelerlos todos, acabo en posición defensiva, algo exhausta. No lo era. Sasuke estaba probando hasta que punto podía defenderse, y Hinata no entendía por qué, quería que fueran serios pero no al punto de lastimarla de muerte. No obstante no tuvo por que aguantar más de eso ya que Naruto, para su sorpresa, se puso frente a ella a modo de escudo viendo hacia Sasuke con molestia.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede!? ¡Si sigues asi vas a matar a Hinata, teme! – Sasuke continuaba rebuscando en su bolsillo, pero este estaba vacío. _Mierda. _Se habia dejado los demás Shuriken y Kunai en la casa de Tazuna y ya no tenía con que entrenar, se limito a relajar su postura y mirar a Naruto con una sonrisa algo pueril.

-A mi me parece que se defendía bastante bien por su cuenta. – No pudo evitarlo, las palabras le supieron acidas mientras las hablaba y seguramente se escucharon amargas, Naruto enarco una ceja sin entender relajando su postura al ver que Sasuke no era una amenaza, pero sin quitarse de Hinata quien veía detrás de Naruto con preocupación y el Byakugan activado.

-Uhm…yo…

- ¿Sabes algo Sasuke? ¡El que Hinata pueda defenderse asi no quiere decir que tengas que atacarla tan seriamente y patearme en el proceso! – Recalco Naruto interrumpiendo a Hinata y recordando la marca de la sandalia de Sasuke en su trasero, eso sí que dolió. - ¡Vuelve hacer eso y te hare trizas! – Le advirtió señalándolo pero Sasuke se limito a girar la cabeza a un lado en gesto orgulloso.

-Estabas estorbándome.

-¡Teme!

-¡Na-Naruto kun por favor! – Rogo Hinata en su lugar, Naruto se contuvo apretando los puños ante la actitud de Sasuke, quien a extensas de ellos observaba con curiosidad la interrupción de Hinata, ella se explico no mirándolo a los ojos, pero hablando con seriedad para que el problema no pasara a mayores. – S-Si pelean ahora van a… van a acabar mas heridos, tenemos que proteger a Tazuna san mañana y… no quiero que se lastimen. – Termino por decir en voz relativamente baja.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, habría preferido mil veces que Hinata le dijera idiota y que dejara que Naruto le echara bronca, ahora se sentía ligeramente culpable, quizás si habia sido más radical de la cuenta. Suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras pasaba al lado de ambos, sus Shuriken y Kunai ahora inservibles yacían en el suelo, Hinata noto esto sintiéndose apenada, Naruto por otro lado le envió una mirada venenosa que Sasuke, obviamente ignoro.

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, es tarde y mis Shuriken se acabaron asi que iré a casa de Tazuna.

Anuncio a ambos, miro la mejilla de Hinata pintada de unas finas líneas rojo escarlata y señalo su propia mejilla en el punto donde la de Hinata estaba herida observando a la heredera Hyuuga de reojo, esto hizo que la susodicha instantáneamente lo imitara tocando el lugar afectado y viendo su propia sangre, luego le alcanzo un paquete de venditas (aventó) que Hinata recibió medio sorprendida y les dio la espalda.

- Trata tu herida con eso para que no se infecte.

Desapareció entre algunos arbustos, Hinata viendo en su dirección con el paquetito en las manos y Naruto con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

-¡Aggh es insoportable! ¡Como si diciendo eso el problema quedara solucionado! ¡Es un creído y un cretino, de veras! – Soltó con fastidio, luego volteo hacia Hinata que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hacia donde se habia ido el Uchiha e hizo una mueca. – Hinata, ¿No lo habrás perdonado solo por eso? ¿O sí? – Hinata despertó del trance y observo el paquete luego a Naruto quien la veía curioso, ¿No Hinata le habia dicho que no le gustaba Sasuke?

-Ah no… digo si… ma-más bien… en realidad n-no me molesto lo que hizo…so-solo me… preocupo un poco. – Confeso viendo hacia el suelo con tristeza, preguntándose que habia hecho mal para que su otro compañero de equipo le tuviese en la mira- Cre-Creo que me odia. – Dijo después, Naruto chasqueo la lengua en un gesto despectivo.

-¡Bah! No le hagas caso. Sasuke teme odia a todo el mundo, ¡De veras! Si yo hubiera estado ahí me habría atacado con una técnica de fuego sin dudarlo! – Soltó Naruto sonriendo, intentando darle ánimos, Hinata asintió intentando sonreír aunque no lo hizo del todo. El rubio hizo otro intento señalando su mejilla. - ¡Oy! ¿Crees que eso este bien? Quizas deberías curarte.

-Oh… uhm, está bien. – Hinata se sentó en un lugar cerca y saco una bandita, eran de una tienda medicinal muy buenas y tenían desinfectante en el interior, Hinata se pregunto donde las habría comprado el Uchiha, mientras Naruto observaba al cielo decidió romper el silencio incomodo nuevamente.

-¡Cielos! Es una lástima que el entrenamiento se hubiese arruinado, esperaba mejorar un poco en mis lanzamientos. – Para sorpresa de Naruto este comentario no animo a Hinata sino todo lo contrario, confundido y preguntándose si habia hecho algo malo añadió. - ¡Pero igual no habría tenido oportunidad contra ti Hinata! ¡Tu técnica de defensa es wow! ¡De veras, es como un mecanismo de defensa súper especial!

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas mientras lo escuchaba, sonrió un poco y bajo la cabeza. Temía que si Naruto la viera se desmayaría o toda la sangre de su cara se saldría por la cortada que ocasiono Sasuke, jugó con sus dedos un poco sin atreverse a decir gracias, pero asintió con lo cual Naruto quedo satisfecho, miro al cielo e hizo una mueca.

-Quizas deberíamos regresar, tengo hambre y ya es tarde. – Hinata se limito a asentir.

El viaje de regreso a casa de Tazuna fue bastante silencioso. Mayoritariamente por que Hinata era demasiado tímida para empezar una conversación con Naruto, y a pesar de esto, el rubio tenía el presentimiento de que al hablar podría fastidiarla y terminar deprimiendo a su compañera, lo cual en realidad no deseaba, asi que se abstuvo de hablar y se conformo con observar el paisaje.

Luego de lo que fueron unos diez minutos ambos arribaron, para ese entonces la mesa ya estaba servida, Tazuna y Kakashi sensei habían regresado de la guardia y Sasuke estaba comiendo con ellos, Hinata y Naruto entraron para tomar su lugar junto a Kakashi sensei, Naruto quedo frente a Sasuke y Hinata a lado del rubio. La hija de Tazuna fue a servirles inmediatamente con una sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a comer. Aunque el ambiente no era del todo hostil Hinata podía sentir un escalofrió, como si algo fuese a pasar pronto e irrumpiera la paz, no obstante se obligo a no pensar en ello mientras tomaba uno de los últimos filetes.

Su presentimiento no tardo mucho en cumplirse, por alguna extraña razón Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a hacer una especie de competición para ver quién podía comer más rápido, Hinata pensó que era ligeramente vergonzoso, dado que como ya habia explicado anteriormente Tazuna san, su familia no tenía mucho dinero, y sin embargo ellos seguían con un plato, tras otro, tras otro para ver quien podía mas, Hinata no solía meterse en sus asuntos. Pero se sentía absolutamente mal viendo como ellos terminaban con la comida de la familia del señor Tazuna, asi que actuó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Les dio una patada ligera ambos por debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención, Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de comer y vieron en su dirección, el primero sorprendido, el segundo algo molesto. Hinata no obstante cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño muy levemente y tosió un poco antes de hablar con decoro hacia la hija del constructor.

-Mu-Muchas gracias por…por la comida y por las molestias, o-o-ojala… hubiese una forma e-en la que pudiésemos pagarle.

-Oh no se preocupen, sé que no tenemos mucho para ofrecerles, pero el que protejan a mi padre y ayuden a nuestra aldea es suficiente paga para mi.- Le aseguro ella con una sonrisa sincera. Naruto trago la comida que estaba en su boca con lentitud sintiéndose repentinamente estúpido, miro a Sasuke y pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba pensando lo mismo. Su competencia la dejarían para otro momento.

Terminaron ese plato y agradecieron la comida, bueno Naruto lo hizo, para luego pararse de la mesa con la meta de ir a terminar su pelea afuera, Hinata no les detuvo, estaba algo cansada de intentarlo y de ese modo al menos habían parado con la comida, una vez que los vio irse se sintió algo avergonzada ya que era muy raro en ella ese tipo de comportamiento, pero de la misma manera estaba feliz de haber podido intervenir sin tartamudear tanto. Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando la voz de su sensei la saco de ellos.

-Bien hecho Hinata, de no haber actuado tu lo habría echo yo tarde o temprano. – Comento él con una sonrisa, Hinata no podía verla pero los ojos de su sensei le sonreían y eso la hizo sonrojarse levemente viendo hacia la mesa.

-Uhm… gra-gracias.

-Hazme un favor y diles que no se duerman demasiado tarde, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.- Explico él, Hinata asintió y fue a buscarlos afuera.

Cuando los encontró, algo adentrados en el bosque, se sorprendió al notar que seguían con los arboles pero esta vez estaban escalando dos que eran especialmente altos y corrían tan rápido como les era posible para determinar cuál de los dos era el mejor, Hinata debía admitir que ambos estaban a un nivel casi idéntico, al menos en esta técnica. Aun cuando Sasuke tenía mejor control, Naruto tenía la determinación para seguirle el paso. Como sabía que no bajarían hasta terminar de discutir en las copas de los arboles decidió alcanzarlos.

Como sea el chakra de Naruto era tanto que tuvo dificultad para subir, el principio uso demasiado y cayó de bruces al suelo pegándose en la cabeza. Luego uso menos y su peso le gano haciéndola caer nuevamente, Hinata no lo entendía del todo, pero esta sensación de dio una idea del por qué Naruto podía tener problemas para controlar su chakra en ocasiones y también por que se le dificultaba hacer los jutsus. Al final se dio por vencida y les grito desde abajo que no tardaran mucho para irse a descansar a su habitación.

O al menos eso quiso hacer, Hinata descubrió que le costó mucho trabajado dormir, por alguna razón sentía que tenía mucha energía, y que la única forma de bajarla lo suficiente para que le entrara el sueño habría sido cansándose físicamente, sin embargo no lo hizo y a la mañana siguiente amaneció algo cansada. Cuando se vio en el espejo hizo una mueca al notar sus ojeras y se pregunto cuantas horas habia comido en realidad. Bajo a ayudar con el desayuno y cuando estuvo listo llamo a Sasuke y Naruto por petición de su sensei, una vez que la mesa estaba puesta y todos se hallaron dentro de la habitación Kakashi les hizo un comunicado.

-Chicos quiero que tomen turnos para cuidar al constructor.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere con turnos? – Pregunto Naruto de inmediato, Kakashi se limito a verlos desde su asiento, el no estaba comiendo dado que se habia levantado muy temprano y desayuno antes.

-A que tomen turnos de dos en dos para cuidarlo, en la mañana Hinata y Sasuke lo vigilaran mientras tú te quedas conmigo Naruto. – Explico el tranquilamente, como sea esto genero diversas expresiones en sus alumnos. Hinata demostró algo de decepción e incomodidad mientras Sasuke dejaba entrever algo de fastidio y Naruto no se abstenía de decir lo que pensaba.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Ni loco me perderé la acción de vigilarlo para quedarme aquí Kakashi sensei! ¿Por qué no le pide al tarado de Sasuke que se quede? – Kakashi rodo su único ojo visible y suspiro antes de hablar en tono cansado.

-Naruto escúchame un momento. Como su sensei necesito conocerlos grupal e individualmente a cada uno y saber sus habilidades, por eso los separo, mientras ellos vigilan quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas importantes. – Naruto se quedo algo curioso ante el énfasis que hizo sobre lo importante y guardo silencio. – Después tu iras con Hinata y Sasuke vendrá conmigo al atardecer, y finalmente cuando sea de noche Sasuke regresara a hacer guardia para que yo pueda hablar con Hinata, ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmmh… mientras no estemos aquí adentro. – Soltó Naruto entre dientes, a lo cual Kakashi se obligo a asentir, sabía que Naruto no tenía un buen historial con el nieto de Tazuna y no quería empezar pleitos innecesarios, observo a Sasuke y Hinata con seriedad.

- Protejan a Tazuna y si cualquier cosa sospechosa sucede avísenme de inmediato. – Ambos asintieron, Hinata decidió no ser una carga y se desesperezo al escuchar la orden de su sensei, como se le habría gustado que él no agregase lo último que dijo, aun cuando era cierto. – Hinata tu Byakugan es de gran ayuda a la hora de vigilar a grandes distancias pero no te sobre esfuerces, bastara con que hagas una inspección rápida cada quince minutos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Ha-Hai. – Asintió ella viendo de reojo al Uchiha, quien se mantenía estoico a su lado, Tazuna los esperaba detrás con gesto impaciente.

-¿Ya están listos mocosos? ¡Ese puente no se va a construir solo!

Ambos se limitaron a pararse de su asiento y seguirlo hacia el lugar de la construcción, Hinata le envió una última mirada a Naruto mientras salía y pudo ver que él no estaba conforme con quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, sin embargo ella le habría cambiado de posición mil veces. Después del accidente con Sasuke el día anterior no sabía cómo comportarse a su alrededor y estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Caminaron un buen tramo hasta donde estaba el sitio de construcción y se posicionaron detrás de Tazuna.

Solo observando al horizonte y los otros trabajadores, Hinata podía notar que estos no lo hacían con mucho entusiasmo, parecían fastidiados y cansados de trabajar. Tazuna como sea, a pesar de ser gruñón era quien le ponía más empeño a la obra y eso la hizo preguntarse qué tanto valor tenia la construcción de ese puente para él, como persona. No le dio mucho tiempo de pensarlo, no debía concentrarse en cosas irrelevantes si no en la presencia de extraños. Decidida a ser tan profesional como pudiese checo su reloj y cuando los primeros quince minutos pasaron activo su Byakugan haciendo los sellos de liberación.

Observo que no habia presencias indeseadas, aunque si un molesto Sasuke viendo en su dirección, para luego voltear hacia otro lado con frustración, esto hizo que Hinata desactivara su Byakugan y tragara saliva sintiéndose incomoda, podía percibir… molestia que provenía del pelinegro y eso le sentaba mal, recordó que se habia impuesto como meta conocer mejor a sus compañeros y tratar de hacer que se llevaran bien, por lo cual pensó que una conversación liviana no debía lastimar a nadie. Desactivo su Byakugan ya que por alguna razón la hizo sentir cansada y tomo una decisión.

Rebusco en su maleta hasta obtener casi todos sus Kunai, excepto dos que se dejo para ella y otros dos Shuriken, luego tomo las banditas que Sasuke le habia prestado ayer y volteo en su dirección decidida a decir algo, aun asi fuese algo muy difícil, pensó en ello como un reto, en su fría mirada como algo a superar y que la ayudaría a no ser tan tímida frente a los demás, trago saliva y formulo su oración.

-Uhm… Sa-Sasuke san yo… ah… e-esto. – Trago saliva frustrada, la mirada de Sasuke le estaba haciendo agujeros de lo pesada que era y eso la hacía titubear, pero tenía que ser fuerte y decidida asi que tomo valor y continúo. – Gra-Gracias p-por las ba-banditas, Por-Por favor acepta esto a cambio. – Hizo una leve reverencia como estaba acostumbrada y miro hacia el suelo sin atreverse a observarlo.

De haberlo hecho habría notado la mirada densa que le dedico el moreno y que luego volteo su rostro en gesto orgulloso, viendo hacia el horizonte.

-No necesito tus cosas, y no esperaba nada a cambio. – Comento secamente volviendo su vista hacia los constructores. Hinata sintió un nudo en el estomago y trago saliva sintiéndose inútil y estupida, sabía que Sasuke no era ese tipo de persona y aun asi intentaba hacer un esfuerzo, pero no era lo suficientemente buena para lograrlo, pensó quizás en insistir pero eso solo le molestaría, por lo cual al final decidió dejar el paquete de Shuriken, Kunai y banditas junto a él y suspirar.

-Entiendo, l-los dejo ahí… e-en todo caso.

Y volteo nuevamente para vigilar al constructor, Sasuke se hallo ligeramente agradecido de que ella no fuese como las otras chicas y presionase en un tema cuando claramente no tenia deseos de hablar, de hecho esa actitud suya le pareció tan agradable que es tuvo tentado a agradecer, mas luego pensó que no tenía por qué agradecer en realidad y termino por seguir vigilando.

Hinata continuo observando atentamente con su Byakugan cada quince minutos, se sentía algo exhausta, y no lograba determinar si era por no haber podido dormir o por usar su Dojutsu, en todo caso no quiso fallarle a nadie y se obligo a seguir las instrucciones sin ceder al cansancio, habría agradecido que su compañero no fuese tan callado por qué esa actitud la ayudaba menos a mantenerse despierta, para su suerte la tortura no duro demasiado, o paso muy rápido.

El punto era que luego de cuatro tortuosas horas Naruto llego a relevar a Sasuke logrando que Hinata suspirara de alivio, prefería el nerviosismo que le causaba Naruto al nerviosismo que le causaba Sasuke, eso era seguro. Una vez que el pelinegro desapareció a la vista de ambos Hinata soltó un suspiro y se destenso por mucho, observo con una sonrisita como Naruto terminaba de acercarse a saltos hacia su posición, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro por lo cual supuso que algo bueno le habia sucedido.

-¡Yo Hinata! ¿Ha sucedido algo interesante en mi ausencia? – Pregunto el posicionándose a su lado, Tazuna quien pudo verlo llegar rodo los ojos ligeramente, adiós a la concentración de la chica con el Byakugan.

-Uhm… bu-bueno…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escucho Hinata! – Comento Naruto con su hiperactividad usual y falta de tacto, Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzada de sí misma. _No… ¡Naruto kun me está hablando! N-No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad._

-Uhm… no, n-no sucedió nada… nada interesante. – Soltó con un tono de voz un poco más claro, Naruto hizo una mueca pensando que le tocaría una situación similar, mas luego sonrió hacia su compañera.

-¡Bueno teniendo de compañero a Sasuke teme no puedes esperar mucho! – Soltó de modo burlón, a pesar de querer evitarlo Hinata soltó una apenas imperceptible risita y en contra a esto se tapo la boca esperando que no fuese notorio, Aun cuando para Naruto si lo fue y le hizo sonreír en respuesta.

Usualmente las chicas nunca se reían de sus bromas o chistes, mucho menos si estos involucraban a Sasuke, pero ya que Hinata no era como el resto de las chicas y no le gustaba Sasuke de esa forma tenía mucho dentro de su repertorio de chascarrillos por explotar, se puso al lado de ella y hablo en tono jocoso todas esas bromas que siempre quiso decir.

-¡Es decir mira la cara del tipo! ¡De veras, cuando venga un enemigo no sabrías si él lo ha visto o no por que siempre tiene la misma cara! Pareciera que no puede diferenciar entre una sonrisa y una mueca de fastidio. – Hinata rio bajito un poco mas y Naruto soltó sendas carcajadas a costa del cretino numero uno de su lista diciendo un chiste tras otro. Cuando la risa se calmo un poco vino un silencio algo incomodo.

No es que Naruto no tuviese mas de sus irresistibles chistes, era que a veces le costaba trabajo hablar con Hinata por que… bueno, ella era algo rara. Para sorpresa de ambos fue ella quien rompió el silencio, Naruto tuvo que ponerle mucha atención y acercarse un poco para poder coger lo que estaba diciendo, Hinata jugaba nerviosamente con sus mangas y hablaba mientras un rubor tenue adornaba sus mejillas.

-Uhm… Na-Naruto kun… ¿De qué… ha-hablaste con Kakashi sensei…? – Hinata advirtió la sorpresa que el rubio soltó por un momento y temió que no le contase nada.

Naruto por un momento pensó en no decírselo, pero luego recordó que Hinata no era de esas personas que hablaban a los cuatro vientos, igual no deseaba que supiera toda la verdad asi que le conto lo esencialmente importante.

-Bueno… debido a que Kakashi sensei determino que Zabuza seguramente está vivo me dio una charla sobre mi carácter o algo asi, ¡La verdad es que no entiendo qué hay de malo conmigo! Si no tienes decisión no logras hacer nada, por eso es importante atacar. – Dictamino el fervientemente, Hinata deseo decirle que muchas veces el exceso de asertividad no era productivo pero prefirió guardarse su opinión para ella misma.

-So… ¿Solo eso?

-Bueno dijo algo sobre sentirme extraño y acudir a su ayuda si mi chakra presentaba irregularidades, pero no entendí muy bien que… ¡Oye Hinata te estás durmiendo! ¡Uy como me molesta cuando no me toman enserio! – Soltó el entre dientes y cruzado de brazos, Hinata termino de bostezar con gesto medio angustiado y negó cansinamente.

-L-Lo siento… no…no pude dormir muy bien… - Soltó ella y dio un respingo antes de hacer una reverencia leve en su dirección. – Lo lamento Na-Naruto kun.

-Hmmm… ¿Y por qué no pudiste dormir bien? – Pregunto él con los brazos cruzados, Hinata hizo un gesto de inseguridad y le miro de reojo.

-N-No lo sé… e-era como si tu-tuviese demasiada energía como… como pa-para dormir. – Naruto sonrió ante eso haciendo una seña de despreocupación.

-Ah, ¡Eso me pasa todo el tiempo! ¡De veras, nada que una sesión de entrenamiento extrema no pueda solucionar!

-¿E-Entrenamiento?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo crees que soy tan genial? ¡Entreno todas las noches durante horas! Luego ceno y me voy a dormir, es la mejor forma de relajarme para poder pasar un sueño reparador. – Explico él, Hinata le miro sin hacerlo en realidad, ¿Podía ser que entrenar y desgastar el exceso de chakra relajara a Naruto? _Pero eso por que el es Naruto, tu solo eres una perdedora…_

-Hmm… U-Usualmente cu-cuando entreno… solo lo-logro cansarme… y n-no mejoro mucho.- Confeso ella con apatía, viendo hacia el suelo y mostrando una mirada llena de decepción en sí misma. – Mi clan… e-espera mucho de mi… pe-pero yo… no puedo hacer nada… so-soy tan de-débil… y, nunca puedo…

-¡SI PUEDES! – Hinata se sobresalto ante el grito que profeso su compañero rubio, tanto que trasbillo a punto de caer al suelo, en lugar de ello Naruto le vio con molestia desde su sitio y los brazos cruzados, Hinata trago saliva sin saber que decir, por suerte fue Naruto quien continuo. - ¡Deja de limitarte con semejante sarta de… idioteces! ¡Si piensas que no podrás hacerlo entonces de seguro no lo lograras!

-Ah… yo…

-¡Si quieres lograr tus objetivos entrena duro y convéncete de que podrás lograr las cosas! ¡Solo asi te volverás alguien súper increíble, de veras! – Hinata se mantuvo a unos pasos de él con los ojos abiertos como platos sin atinar a decir nada.

Se sentía tan… tan…. Conmovida que lloro, solo un poco, dos lagrimas solitarias se posaron en sus ojos y sus mejillas se encendieron un tanto, se tapo la boca intentando contener la sonrisa, después de todo Naruto habia dicho que no le gustaba que lo tomaran enserio y si reía podría arruinar el momento, lo que más hacia feliz de escena a la joven Hyuuga era la forma en la cual Naruto la hacía ver su error y la apoyaba, eso para ella era más de lo que incluso podía soñar.

Cuando Naruto escucho silencio por demasiado tiempo sintió curiosidad, para su sorpresa Hinata estaba llorando, eso lo hizo sentirse algo mal, supuestamente era para animarla no para deprimirla, pero Hinata era algo rara, cualquier persona le habría saltado encima por haber gritado, sin embargo ella se quedo ahí escuchando, y aun cuando Naruto usualmente se hubiese desentendido del problema, esta vez sentía la necesidad de no dejarlo asi, suspiro y hablo más tranquilo hacia Hinata, aunque con un ligero matiz de fastidio imperceptible.

-Oye no te lo tomes tan enserio Hinata, solo era un…

-Gra-Gracias Naruto kun… - Le interrumpió Hinata e hizo una leve reverencia confundiendo completamente al blondo, luego le sonrió radiantemente. – no… No o-Olvidare lo que me has di-dicho…

-¿Eh? Bueno… ¡Qué bien! Ósea… digo… ¿No estabas triste? – Pregunto Naruto torpemente, Hinata negó con la cabeza y juego con sus dedos viendo hacia el suelo, Naruto solo subió los hombros, nunca entendería a las chicas. Ya que aun les quedaban varias horas de vigilancia y no deseaba otro silencio incomodando el ambiente Naruto decidió abrir otro tema de conversación. - ¡Y lo que te dije funciona al cien por ciento! ¡De veras! Como prueba ayer logre trepar a la cima del árbol, y todo fue gracias a mi voluntad.

- Ahm… yo… nunca du-dude que… que lo lograrías, Naruto kun. – Admitió ella en voz muy baja, aun asi Naruto la escucho y el saber que conto con su apoyo le genero una sonrisa de genuino agradecimiento, que disfrazo como solo el sabia.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Voy a ser el próximo Hokage después de todo. – Hinata soltó una risita y luego se atrevió a continuar ella la conversación, era increíble pero hacia un mes no habría podido si quiera mirar en su dirección sin quedarse estática, y ahora que se habia desenvuelto con su equipo podía hablar con él sin tantos problemas.

-Uhm… cu-cuando despertaste en la mañana fuiste a entrenar, ¿Ci-cierto?

-Bueno si, iba a ir a entrenar pero entonces me encontré con esta chica, ¡Era la chica más bonita que he visto! Incluso más bonita que Sakura chan! – Relato Naruto inconsciente del aura de depresión que estaba rodeando a la Hyuuga, luego hablo con voz quebrada por la incredulidad. - ¡Pero resulta que era un chico!

-¿U-Un chico….?

- ¡Te juro que nunca vi nada más raro en mi vida, de veras! Incluso me dio escalofríos. – Comento el sintiendo un estremecimiento y abrazándose a sí mismo, Hinata le vio estática dos segundos, parpadeando mucho en el proceso y luego procedió a soltar varias risitas detrás de su puño. - ¡Ey de que te ríes! ¡Ya para Hinata! – Sin embargo Hinata no podía parar, Naruto de una manera muy extraña no sentía que se estuviese burlando de él, por ello no estaba molesto, le veía con una media sonrisa.

-Pe-Perdón… yo… - Hinata soltó otra risita mas antes de bajar la cabeza, no se atrevía a decirle que encontraba gracioso como se le volteo la jugada con aquella "chica linda", Naruto pareció comprender por qué no dijo nada más.

Hinata agradeció mucho el ambiente que recibió de su rubio compañero, luego de esa platica hablaron de otras cosas más triviales de vez en vez, y finalmente llego el momento de que Hinata se fuera, ya que Sasuke regreso a relevarla. Cuando Hinata partió decidió buscar a Kakashi sensei con su Byakugan, aun cuando sabía que estaba en la casa de Tazuna descansado, como imagino le vio ahí, sin embargo no imagino el recibimiento que le daría. En primera su único ojo hizo una mueca de exasperación y señalo con un dedo sus ojos.

-Hinata te dije que no te sobre esforzaras, entrenar tu Byakugan está bien pero no al punto en el cual no puedas utilizarlo en combate. – Hinata bajo la cabeza avergonzada al haber desobedecido sus ordenes, habia estado tan inspirada por su charla con Naruto que decidió practicar con cualquier cosa que pudiese asi fuese algo muy tonto, y ahora recibía las consecuencias.

-Lo… Lo lamento. – Comento con la cabeza baja haciendo una profunda reverencia de respeto hacia su sensei, Kakashi se limito rascar su nuca pensando que tenía mucho trabajo por delante y suspiro.

-Descuida, la razón por la cual te mande a llamar es por qué quiero hablar contigo acerca del entrenamiento, hice lo mismo con Sasuke y Naruto, asi que no debes preocuparte. – Le explico él cuando vio su rostro afligido, Hinata asintió más relajada al ver que no se debía a una falla de su parte. – Hinata dime, ¿Haz entrenado las variaciones con chakra del puño suave? Sé que en tu familia corre una serie de Jutsus especiales y defensas absolutas.

Si Kakashi hubiese sabido la reacción que esta pregunta iba a generar en Hinata se habría abstenido de hacerla, la chica Hyuuga bajo la cabeza completamente y apretó las mangas de su chaqueta con frustración al punto en el cual sus nudillos se veían blancos, también mordió su labio inferior sin atreverse a hablar, ¿Cómo podría? Era esa precisamente la razón por la cual su clan estaba avergonzado de ella, era esa la razón por la cual era una perdedora y ya no la necesitaban.

Al recordar que no podía hacerlo aun y las reprimendas de los ancianos de su clan, Hinata olvido momentáneamente lo que Naruto le dijo y se limito a negar luego de un profundo silencio, ahora seguramente Kakashi sensei también estaba decepcionado de ella, y le pediría que no estorbara en la misión o quizás la ignoraría…

-Bien, eso no importa, igualmente serás muy útil para el resto de esta misión.

-¿Ah?

Hinata volteo con incredulidad hacia Kakashi, el no estaba encarándola, pero su único ojos visible estaba virado ligeramente en su dirección, hacia contacto visual sin ninguna decadencia, estaba siendo sincero. _Pero yo…_

-Hinata, ¿Tienes una idea de lo importante que es cada uno de ustedes para este equipo? – Hinata continuo viéndolo con sorpresa, y Kakashi tomo esto como una pauta para continuar, él quería dejarle algo muy claro, y eso era que ella no era un estorbo. – Primero, esta Sasuke Uchiha. – Señalo el levantando uno de sus dedos. – El representa la velocidad, la destreza y la agilidad de nuestro equipo, su Taijutsu y experiencia hablan por sí mismos, y en un combate tiene la capacidad de mantener la cabeza fría, es la mente del equipo.

-Yo…

-Naruto Uzumaki… representa la potencia y determinación. – Le interrumpió el, no quería que Hinata empezase a menospreciarse antes de que terminara de hablar sobre ella, por eso necesitaba hacerlo rápido, alzo su segundo dedo y le vio directamente a los ojos. – La fuerza es su especialidad y tiene una cantidad incomparable de estamina, sus reservas no tienen límites. – Hinata bajo la cabeza un poco, Kakashi sensei tenía razón, ellos eran increíbles y en comparación ella no tenía la mas mínima… - Y tu…

-¿Y-Yo?

-Eres el equilibrio, la flexibilidad y la protección, tu Byakugan en combinación con tu flexibilidad, control de chakra y tus reflejos proveen al equipo de una protección invaluable, no solo puedes ver atravez de edificios o atravez de la neblina, sino también el chakra de tu oponente, y en base a ello eres una vital fuente de información. Cuando protejamos a Tazuna en estos días, será estrictamente necesario que te quedes a su lado.

-Pe-Pero…

-Hinata, puede parecer que te atribuyo más de lo que crees que eres, pero asi son las cosas. Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke son una combinación balanceada a la hora de atacar, tu eres mucho más útil para resguardar la vida de Tazuna, aun estando en las sombras lo vez todo, y el rango de visión que posees es superior al de todos nosotros. Nunca te menosprecies.

Hinata asintió en su lugar, aun mantenía su cabeza baja pero eso era por que estaba asimilando lo que su sensei le habia dicho, consciente de que el la observaba a la espera de una respuesta. Kakashi confiaba en ella… no, no solo en ella, confiaba en todo el equipo, y como parte del equipo las cosas solo funcionarían si todos ponían de su parte, ya fuese estando al frente… o estando detrás. _Creo… Creo que lo entiendo ahora… Kakashi sensei no quiere que me enfrente a nadie, necesita que proteja a Tazuna en todo momento, aun si hay una pelea. Mi papel es el de observarlo todo… pero… yo… Yo no puedo con esto, es demasiado… la misión depende de la vida de Tazuna y yo… yo no puedo..._

**_"¡SI PUEDES!" _**

Hinata abrió los ojos al recordar el grito de su rubio compañero, como si una parte de su conciencia quisiese hacerla reaccionar.

**_"¡Deja de limitarte con semejante sarta de… idioteces! ¡Si piensas que no podrás hacerlo entonces de seguro no lo lograras!"_**

_Naruto… _Hinata apretó los labios un poco sintiéndose repentinamente molesta, no lograba entender por qué seguía haciendo lo mismo, por que seguía diciéndose que no podía hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, sin embargo el… el recordaba que habia esperanza, el era la prueba viva de que cualquier persona puede alcanzar sus objetivos con esfuerzo y dedicación, siempre creyendo en uno mismo y si bien Hinata no podía ser como el de la noche a la mañana, ella quería… no, sabía que algún día lograría ser como Naruto, podría decir con orgullo que iba a hacer algo y lo conseguiría.

Algo más firme miro a Kakashi sensei a los ojos, el peli plateado noto el cambio al instante, no supo exactamente si la mirada de Hinata provenía de su discurso o alguna fuente externa de confianza, pero le agradaba la determinación que empezaba a hacerse presente en sus ojos y sonrió ante ello.

-N-No… No se preocupes Kakashi sensei, puede… puede contar conmigo. – Le aseguro ella, recordó las miradas reprobatorias de sus familiares, de su padre y el dolor que le causaban, y se dijo a sí misma, que no volvería a ser un estorbo para su equipo. – Juro… que protegeré a Tazuna san… y to-todos en el equipo, a-asi mi vida, deba ser sacrificada.

-Hinata, no esperaba menos de ti.

Aun cuando fue una frase simple, logro llenar a la joven Hyuuga de calma y aun más determinación, no quería fallar y no podía seguir haciéndolo, quería cambiarse, ese era su propósito para ser ninja y aun cuando el camino sería difícil pretendía conseguirlo. Hinata sintió entonces, algo que nunca habia sentido. Sintió como si un vacio en su vida se llenara.

Ella siempre supo, que la depresión y tristeza que sentía por su clan no eran solo por no ser buena para ellos, si no por que debido a sus errores, nadie la necesito nuevamente, la despojaron de su papel de heredera del Clan. No tenía un propósito, y nadie requería de ella, los Hyuuga apenas y reconocían su existencia , sin embargo habían pasado años desde que lo hacían si quiera como si ella fuera una molesta peste, no… ya ni siquiera llegaba a eso, no esperaban nada de ella, y ella no esperaba nada de la vida.

No tenía propósito, no tenia aspiraciones, quería cambiar pero no sabía por qué, ahora lo sabía.

Quería cambiar por que quería tener un propósito en la vida, quería cambiar por que quería ser alguien para los demás, y para ella misma. Y ahora… alguien la necesitaba, el equipo… su equipo. Tenía una misión y era requerida nuevamente, esto hizo que Hinata obtuviese determinación, miro hacia su sensei que parecía observarla desde hacía unos momentos y luego hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Gra-Gracias, Kakashi sensei.

[+]

Cuando Naruto regreso de su guardia junto a Sasuke directo a la casa de Tazuna espero encontrarse con Hinata y Kakashi sensei en la mesa de la cocina, sin embargo solo se encontraban allí ellos, el nieto del constructor y su hija, Kakashi ya habia cenado y los esperaba con una mirada paciente. Estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados de las platicas individuales que tuvo con cada uno de sus alumnos, sobre todo con Hinata, el pudo ver que en ella habia nacido una especial determinación, un que al igual que la de Naruto y Sasuke, la llevaría muy lejos.

- ¿Hmmm? Kakashi sensei, ¿Dónde está Hinata? – Pregunto Naruto a mitad de la cena, estaba seguro que no era el único que se preguntaba eso, y en cualquier caso tenia curiosidad, después de todo Hinata no se estuvo sintiendo muy bien cuando les toco la guardia y podría estar ya dormida.

Para su sorpresa y la de Sasuke, el ojo único de su sensei mostro una gran sonrisa debajo de su máscara e incluso una risita, con un brillo especial, algo como… como aquella ocasión en la cual Naruto y Sasuke lo liberaron de la prisión de agua, algo parecido al orgullo. Sasuke dejo de comer observando el cambio también, esa sonrisa no le estaba gradando, era como si Kakashi supiese algo importante que ellos no.

-Hinata ha estado entrenado desde antes de que anocheciera, cuando Sasuke cambio de turno con ella, hablamos por un instante y después fue al bosque para perfeccionar las técnicas que conoce y desarrollar el uso de su Byakugan. – Naruto hizo una cara de sorpresa y Sasuke gruño por lo bajo. – No me extrañaría que alcance o rebase su nivel dentro de poco si sigue así.

-¡Wow eso es increíble! ¡Aggh pero que injusto que Hinata no me haya esperado para entrenar! Eso no hacen los amigos. – Soltó el empezando a comer más rápido con la idea de alcanzarla, Sasuke no dijo nada pero igualmente empezó a comer con más velocidad, iba a entrenar de lo que sea, pero no se dejaría ganar por un Hyuuga. - ¡Tengo que alcanzarla, no puedo dejar que ella me supere, si no quedaría muy mal como Hokage!

Ya se estaba yendo cuando ocurrió otro encuentro con Inari, el pequeño nieto de Tazuna, y quien logro sacar de sus casillas a Naruto, por supuesto era solo un niño, y claro el no debió haber sido tan rudo pero simplemente le desespero la forma en la cual el chiquillo hablaba de ellos, como si fuese la única persona que habia sufrido en el mundo, como si fuera el ser mas desdichado del planeta. _¡Pues que lo piense otra vez! El dolor no tiene rostro, no discrimina, Y si yo lo aprendí a la mala… entonces que sea con el de la misma forma._

Una vez que se aseguro esto salió de la casa azotando la puerta en el proceso, para su sorpresa Sasuke habia estado recargado a un lado de la salida y al verlo corrió en dirección hacia donde estaba el bosque, seguramente en busca de la joven Hyugga, Naruto hizo una mueca pero al mismo tiempo sonrió pensando que Sasuke se vería muy mal si llegaba después que el, asi que acelero el paso iniciando una especie de competencia silenciosa.

Cuando finalmente la encontraron, luego de lo que fue una hora de búsqueda, se sorprendieron de ver lo que Hinata estaba haciendo. Para empezar se habia alejado hasta donde habia un rio cerca, y cuando llegaron estaba saliendo del agua completamente exhausta, jadeaba un poco y su respiración era entre cortada, pero Naruto observo también que lucía molesta… no mas bien, decidida. Naruto no supo muy bien por qué, pero espero haber que hacía.

Pensó que ella descansaría un poco, para su sorpresa se limito a exprimirse la camisa negra (su chaqueta estaba doblada sobre una roca) y concentrarse su chakra en sus pies, al punto en el cual solo una pequeña cantidad era visible, como si fuese a trepar un árbol, pero no habia ningún árbol que trepar, entonces que…

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Pregunto Sasuke a nadie en particular, pero también algo alarmado, entonces ante la mirada atónita de ambos Hinata camino hacia el agua, y dio un paso sobre ella, dos, tres y luego cayó al fondo.

-¡Hinata! – Naruto se precipito hacia donde estaba ella, saliendo de su estupor, la corriente del rio parecía ser algo fuerte asi que no quería arriesgarse a perder a su compañera, cuando se acerco una mano salió al aire en busca de tierra, pero Naruto la tomo y utilizando su propio cuerpo como contrapeso la saco de un jalón.

Sasuke se acerco, no por que estuviese especialmente preocupado por ella si no por su progreso, ¿Cómo es que ella habia logrado dar tres pasos sobre el agua? _¡Kakashi sensei ni siquiera nos ha enseñado eso! _Se dijo a sí mismo con frustración y viéndole con algo de rencor, pero ella estaba muy ocupada estabilizándose en el suelo al lado de Naruto, como para notarlo, por un momento pensó que Kakashi lo habia echo a propósito, que le enseño esa técnica, sin embargo algo le decía que él no era de dar favoritismos.

Hinata tosió dos veces más antes de abrir los ojos y ver a ambos chicos, uno a cada lado, el rubio con preocupación en la mirada y el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Oye Hinata que estás loca!? ¿Cómo te pones a caminar sobre el agua? ¡Y por que sabes hacer eso! ¡Kakashi sensei te enseño para darte ventaja verdad, rayos! – Soltó el haciendo una rabieta, aunque igual estaba molesto por que ella hiciese algo tan peligroso sola, si ellos no hubiesen llegado la corriente pudo habérsela llevado en esa ocasión.

-N-No Naruto kun… yo estaba…

-Hinata deja los rodeos, y dinos como hiciste eso. – Demando Sasuke con tono impaciente, Hinata hizo una mueca de incomodidad, mas negó después, si los chicos requerían de mejorar sus habilidades ella los ayudaría, además no tenía nada que ocultar.

-Ha-Hable con Kakashi sensei y… decidí venir a entrenar, en casa me habían e-enseñado co-como hacer esta técnica… hace tres meses… nunca la perfeccione, por eso he venido a entrenar aquí. – Naruto observo a Hinata con confusión, por alguna extraña razón ahora parecía más… segura, eso le gustaba. – N-No puedo retrasar más, esta técnica.

-Eso no responde la pregunta. – Comento Sasuke cruzado de brazos, su frustración empezaba a notarse un poco, Hinata se paro del suelo intentando no pensar en el modo que su camisa mojada le cernía el cuerpo y se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa serena, intentaría serle útil al equipo.

- ¡Oye Hinata no tiene por qué seguir tus ordenes Sasuke!

-E-Esta bien Naruto kun. – Naruto se quedo callado ante la interrupción y se sintió ligeramente traicionado al escucharla decir eso, aunque la siguiente frase lo aclaro todo. – No tengo… ni-ningún inconveniente en que… en que aprendan este jutsu…

- ¡Genial! ¡Sera asombroso caminar sobre el agua Hinata, de veras que si! Estoy listo, enséñame con todo lo que tengas. – Comento él en buena disposición de aprender, Hinata asintió y miro a Sasuke, este se limito a voltear el rostro hacia otro lado, Naruto sonrió por que podía ver que se sentía avergonzado por lo que iba a decir y por admitir que iba aprender algo de ella.

-Esa técnica nos será… útil a la hora de pelear.

-¿Y…? ¿No te hace falta ser mas específico Sasuke teme? – Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa burlona, Hinata hizo una mueca viendo que vendría otra pelea.

-No te metas dobe.

-¡Uy Sasuke voy a…!

-¡Chicos! Po-Por favor… - Ambos dejaron de mirarse con fastidio para verla a ella, como sea la mirada algo seria de Hinata fue suficiente para ponerlos enfocados, Sasuke fue el primero en ceder volteando hacia ella con fastidio.

-¿Cómo funciona esta técnica Hinata?

-Bu-Bueno… es una… una variación de la técnica para… tre-trepar arboles. So-Solo que más complicada. – Hinata se acerco a ambos, Naruto asentía a todo lo que decía sin quitarle los ojos de encima, lo cual aun siendo sin ninguna doble intención la ponía nerviosa y hacia que sus mejillas se tintasen de rojo, Sasuke notaba esto y deseaba que se preocupara menos por Naruto y mas por explicarles.

-¿Y? – Le incentivo a continuar sin poder ocultar del todo su impaciencia, Hinata asintió algo agradecida de que la presencia de Sasuke le recordaba que en este momento su equipo la necesitaba, asi que continúo.

-E-El chakra aplicado en los pies debe ser lo suficientemente fu-fuerte para mantener… e-el cuerpo de quien esté haciendo la técnica. No… No se trata solo de llevar chakra a los pi-pies, si no de mantenerlo y fijarlo en una línea resistente, que to-toque con el suelo del rio.

-¡Vaya eso suena como… como complicado! No lo entiendo Hinata. – Admitió Naruto, y Sasuke, aunque no iba a admitirlo agradeció su pregunta, apenas habían logrado andar en arboles y francamente lo que Hinata le decía parecía requerir un control de chakra mucho mas allá de su nivel. _Pero ella puede hacerlo…_

- E-Es como… si u-usaras unos zancos… pe-pero formados de chakra… el balance debe ser perfecto, u-usar mucho te hace resbalar del agua, u-usar poco quiebra la técnica y te hundes.

-Entiendo, es requerido el dominio entre la modelación y administración del chakra para lograrlo. Hinata asintió hacia Sasuke, y Naruto sonrió dando un salto hacia ella.

-¡Pues yo voy a dominarlo sin ningún problema, de veras! ¡Lo dominare y Kakashi sensei estará tan sorprendido que nos felicitara por ser tan geniales! – Empezó Naruto despojarse de su traje naranja, Sasuke hizo una mueca y Hinata volteo hacia otro lado bastante sonrojada, no deseaba desmayarse.

-¡Oye idiota no es necesario quitarse toda la ropa! – Le riño Sasuke con exasperación negando con la cabeza, Naruto parpadeo dos veces ya que el siempre entraba a los ríos en Boxers, sin embargo cuando vio a Hinata sonrió tontamente entendiendo la indirecta y se puso el pantalón quedando solo con su camisa negra.

-¡Listo! – Hinata tomo esto como una señal para voltear y para su alivio al hacerlo Naruto estaba lo suficientemente cubierto como para no hacerla desfallecer, miro a Sasuke quien se quedaría de la misma forma y suspiro antes de continuar.

-Yo… no he logrado dominarlo aun… so-solo puedo permanecer de pie sobre el agua durante unos minutos, y si… si intento ca-caminar siempre me caigo, a-asi que mi ayuda se limita hasta este punto.

Ellos asintieron entendiendo y cada quien se puso a intentarlo. Sobra decir que esto no fue en nada parecido a cuando treparon arboles, en esa ocasión Sasuke logro incluso subir algo de distancia, sin embargo al intentarlo por primera vez Naruto se hundió por falta de chakra y Sasuke al sentir que se hundía llevo mas chakra a sus pies para acabar cayendo de cara hacia el agua, ninguno dio pudo mantenerse un segundo en el agua, Hinata habría recurrido a ayudarlos pero sabía que terminaría por caerse también, en lugar de eso cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, ya estaba parada sobre el agua, lo difícil era caminar.

Dio esta vez cinco pasos y luego cayó a la mitad del rio, Naruto y Sasuke observaban desde la orilla. Naruto estaba tosiendo un poco ya que trago agua y Sasuke jadeaba por que se quedo sin aire, aunque eso no les impidió ver lo tremendamente avanzada que estaba ella en comparación.

_Es… ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo puede siquiera mantenerse en pie con esta corriente? _Pensó el pelinegro sintiéndose frustrado, Hinata finalmente llego a la orilla y salió por sí misma para dejarse caer acostada en el suelo, entre ellos dos, cada uno sentado a su lado y viéndola con pensamientos muy diferentes, Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

-¿E-Estas bien… Hinata?

-S-Si… Naruto kun… ¿Sasuke san?

-Bien. – Soltó el secamente, Naruto como sea no se quedo con eso, se sentía muy frustrado.

-¡Hinata debe haber otro punto que olvidaste! ¡Ni Sasuke ni yo logramos mantenernos medio segundo sobre el agua! Y tu pudiste, incluso caminar seis pasos.

-La… La verdad les… le-les dije lo que sabía.

-Naruto tiene razón, debe haber algo que olvidaste mencionar. – Asevero él con seriedad, Hinata rehuyó su mirada viendo al suelo y Sasuke continuo en tono serio. - ¿Cómo te lo enseñaron en casa?

-Bu-Bueno de la misma forma, a-aunque el agua no estaba en movimiento, de-debía caminar sobre agua caliente. – Comento ella en voz muy baja, Naruto hizo una mueca de inconformidad ante eso, si caer al agua normal cansaba, caer en agua caliente debía ser una tortura, aprecio que Sasuke se veía levemente sorprendido ante esto pero no dijo nada, esas eran cosas del clan de Hinata.

-¿Qué más?

-Uhm… lo-lo hacía con los ojos vendados…

-¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto Naruto estupefacto, ¿Acaso el clan de Hinata quería matarla? _Hace un minuto estuve a punto de ahogarme y ellos quieren que lo haga con los ojos cerrados, los Hyuuga deben estar bien locos. _- ¿Por qué te pedirían algo asi? – Hinata bajo la mirada no queriendo demostrar el duro régimen al que la sometían por ser tan débil, tomando asi medidas drásticas, prefirió mejor explicar la "teoría" detrás de semejante entrenamiento.

- Bu-Bueno… la modelación precisa de chakra re-requiere de absoluta concentración y energía espiritual, pa-para concentrarse, mis entrenadores… de-debatían que, estar pen-pensando que podría caer en cualquier mo-momento era una distracción. – Sasuke y Naruto absorbieron esto entendiendo un poco, y Hinata continuo. – Al tapar mi vista, so-solo me queda concentrarme pa-para modelar el chakra y agudizar mis sentidos… e-esto sirve también a la hora de utilizar chakra.

-¡Oh entiendo, entiendo! Si queremos dominar esto a la misma velocidad que tu…

-Debemos taparnos los ojos. – Termino de decir Sasuke bajando poco a poco la bandana en su cabeza, Naruto iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Hinata intervino alarmada.

-¡No! ¡N-No pueden ha-hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Naruto confundido, Sasuke como sea ignoro esto y se cubrió los ojos enfocando el chakra, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte con urgencia, al ver que el pelinegro iba a ignorar su advertencia Hinata tomo su mano y le pidió a Naruto ayuda con la mirada.

-¡Suéltenme ahora!

-¡N-No Sasuke san! ¡E-Eso solo se aplica con agua estática, la-la corriente es muy fuerte, si-si no pu-puedes ver podrías ahogarte! – Advirtió ella intentando retenerlo, Naruto aun cuando también quería intentarlo estaba concentrado en ayudarla por el momento.

-¡Es mi vida y a ustedes no les importa en absoluto si muero o no asi que suéltenme ya!

-¡Sasuke teme no se trata de ir a tirarse al agua como idiota y matarse sin sentido! – Soltó Naruto esquivando un golpe. Hinata asintió, recibió un codazo en la mejilla debido a los forcejeos del pelinegro, pero ignoro el dolor hablando en voz fuerte, no perdería a su equipo, no perdería a un solo miembro de su equipo justo cuando empezaba a comprender que ellos hacían girar su mundo.

-¡Na-Naruto kun tiene razón! No… ¡N-no ganaras nada si te avientas asi! Sa-Sacrificar tu vida por algo que valga la pena y-y hacerlo por-por pensar que algo va a funcionar no son la misma cosa. – Sasuke eventualmente se canso de forcejear, y dejo de moverse no sin antes darle un golpe a ambos que los alejo de su presencia, luego se paro del suelo y frunció el ceño con molestia para decir lo siguiente con absoluto fastidio, rencor e impotencia.

- ¡Los dos son un par de mediocres! – Naruto se sentó apenas a tiempo para verlo irse en dirección de casa de Tazuna, seguramente golpearía algo con fuerza o entrenaría en otra parte, Naruto negó parándose y preguntándose por que Sasuke tenía que ser tan ansioso por ser el mejor.

-¡Esta loco! Y creo que me rompió la nariz. – Soltó Naruto tocándose el área afectada, quizás era una exageración aunque habría jurado escuchar un crack, pero ya no sentía dolor alguno, subió los hombros y volteo hacia su compañera. – Descuida Hinata, no importa si… ¡Hinata! ¿Qué te paso? – Naruto observo que la pequeña herida del día anterior en la mejilla de su compañera ahora estaba botando sangre, parecía más bien un moretón que se reventó, Hinata se enderezo hasta estar sentada en el suelo limpiándose la mejilla y tomo aire.

-N-No es nada…

-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¡Ese idiota te lastima y dejas las cosas asi como asi! ¡No te entiendo Hinata! – Soltó Naruto desesperado, por que en realidad no la entendía, Hinata sin embargo se limito a bajar la vista y mirar a Naruto seria.

-Creo que… Cre-creo que Sasuke san… solo esta… frustrado. – Naruto enarco una ceja y ella se explico viéndolo hacia arriba, aun le costaba estar a solas con él, pero estaba mejorando mas y mas cada momento. – Bueno… yo… n-no hay forma segura de… de saberlo, pe-pero el tiene… un sueño… y para eso… de-debe volverse muy fuerte, sin embargo cu-cuando fallas en algo… tan aparentemente sen-sencillo eso causa….

-Desesperación. – Termino por decir Naruto comprendiendo el punto de Hinata a la perfección. El sabía lo mucho que lastimaba no poder ser tan bueno como requerías serlo, y debido a que siempre tuvo a Sasuke en la imagen de "Chico genio", no considero por un momento, que él también se frustraba y sufría cuando sus habilidades lo limitaban. Naruto suspiro suponiéndose que el tenia sus razones, y miro a Hinata con cansancio. – De todos modos es un idiota, pero creo que entiendo tu punto. – Miro al cielo y luego a ella. – Quizas deberíamos volver, ya habrá más tiempo para que me enseñes ese jutsu.

-Uhm… o-ok. – Naruto enarco una ceja al ver que Hinata empezó a comportarse rara de nuevo, puso sus manos en su cintura sin entender por qué habia bajado la cabeza repentinamente, hasta que ella subió su rostro enrojecido y hablo en un susurro. – Na-Naruto kun yo… n-no pu-puedo caminar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Pu-Pues llevo mu-mucho tiempo aquí y… ga-gaste mucho chakra… uhm… lo-lo siento… - Se disculpo ella volviendo a su timidez usual sintiendo como los pies le temblaban, Naruto como sea le resto importancia al asunto acercándose con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡Descuida no pasa nada! Es normal cansarse cuando se entrena tan duro, además ya estoy acostumbrado a cargarte. – Comento recordando que también la cargo cuando se desmayo de camino a la aldea, Hinata se sonrojo otro poco ante esto mientras Naruto la tomaba en sus brazos, de hecho estaba tan roja que su cara asimilaba una fruta, por suerte Naruto no escatimo en detalles.

La cargo todo el largo tramo desde el rio hasta casa de Tazuna sin quejarse ni un poco, y por suerte para la joven Hyuuga sin hablar, ya suficientemente difícil era no desmayarse asi, si Naruto le hablaba o si quiera le sonreía no sabía si podría aguantar estando consiente. Era sorprendente que aun siendo tan pequeño, más que ella incluso, Naruto fuese tan fuerte y pudiese cargarla sin problemas.

_Naruto representa la fuerza y determinación. _Le recordó su consciencia, y al ver hacia su rostro que eclipsaba la luz de luna comprobó que era cierto, su espíritu era inquebrantable y por raro que sonase, Hinata sentía que los mantenía a todos unidos, soltó un suspiro con las mejillas sonrosadas, viéndole con admiración, y entonces, cuando menos se lo espero el parpadeo una vez quitando su vista del camino y volteo a verla con una sonrisa confundida que ella definió como carismática y adorable aun cuando en realidad solo demostraba confusión.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – No pudo mas, se desmayo. - ¿Eh? ¡Hinata, Hinata! ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto? – Pregunto un frustrado Naruto a nadie en particular.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
